


Little Things

by tessafreakingvirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 80,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessafreakingvirtue/pseuds/tessafreakingvirtue
Summary: In the end, the littlest things are the most important.Sequel to Heartbeat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that lasted all of a day. I have too much inspiration to stop writing now. Buckle up friends, we have ourselves a sequel!

The floor was cold on her feet. It was January and the heat was on, but the bitter chill of Canadian winter somehow found its way through even the tightest door and window seals. The sun was up, but heavy grey clouds blocked the light and cast the house in shadows that made it look more like evening than early morning. Tessa hurried through the halls, bare feet shuffling across the wood as she made her way back to bed, pulling the white duvet up before slipping beneath the blankets. Scott’s body was still beside her, his face buried in a pillow. He responded to her weight beside him by speaking, his eyes still closed. 

“Did you do it?” His voice was heavy with sleep. 

“I think so,” she responded, pausing for a moment as she pulled the blankets up around her, tucking her head inside the warm cocoon that enveloped them. She listened for any sound from the hallway before sliding her legs beneath his, her feet cool against his skin. 

“Good job,” he mumbled, and then shifted away from her quickly. “Jesus, Tess, your feet are freezing, don’t touch me!”

“Shh,” she giggled, pressing the soles of her feet more desperately against his shins. “Be quiet!”

He whimpered beneath the blankets, pushing himself so unnaturally far away from her that she laughed again, louder this time.

“You be quiet!” He retorted, once again burying his face to hide his grin. “You’re the one with the laugh.”

“Oh, the laugh? Is that my distinguishing feature? Is that the new left eye thing?” 

“Among other things,” he mused, eyes still closed but voice beginning to abandon some of its sleepiness. “You have so many distinguishing features. The hair, the nose…”

“My nose? Have you looked at yours?” She teased back. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” he scoffed indignantly. “As I was saying, the legs, the ass…”

There was a quiet gasp from beyond the blankets and Scott opened one of his eyes, peering at Tessa. 

“I thought you said-” he began.

“Daddy, that’s a bad word!” The tiny, determined voice came from the foot of their bed and Scott sighed, Tessa covering her lips with her finger, a grin playing behind them. She sighed before pulling the blanket off her head, smiling at the little girl who perched on her legs. 

“Good morning, Ellie.” 

“Good morning, Mommy!” The little girl threw herself forward, tiny arms wrapping around Tessa’s neck, light brown hair falling into her face. “I’m awake!”

“I can see that,” Tessa replied, gently stroking her daughter’s back. “Did I wake you up when I walked past your room?”

“Yep!” The little girl chirped, climbing beneath the blankets and pulling the covers from Scott’s head. 

“Of course you did,” he mumbled, his face suddenly appearing from beneath the covers as he shifted and smiled at their daughter. “Ellie wakes up when she hears any noise. Mommy and Daddy have to play that game to turn on the coffee machine in the morning and always lose, don’t we, baby?”

“Yes,” Ellie replied, curling herself into the space between Scott and Tessa. “You’re not very good at that game.”

Tessa sighed, letting Ellie pull her back into the bed. Tessa slid her arms around her daughter’s tiny frame, pulling her back into the hollow curve of her body as she curled. Ellie   
curled herself, feet pressed against Tessa’s legs and tiny fingers reaching out to tangle in Tessa’s dark hair. Since she’d been a few months old, one of her favorite things had been to simply hold onto Tessa’s hair, never to pull or chew on as most babies would have. She simply had seemed content to hold onto the dark locks during breastfeeding, snuggle time, and any other time Tessa had held her close. Even now, at three-and-a-half, it seemed to be something she did unconsciously when seeking comfort.

Tessa rested her head on the pillow behind Ellie’s head, pressing her lips against her daughter’s head. Her hair smelled like strawberries and she could have breathed in her scent forever without ever needing anything else to sustain her. She caught Scott’s eyes over Ellie’s small head, his dark eyes wrinkled with a smile. 

“I had a very good dream,” Ellie’s tiny voice announced, and she watched Scott’s eyes leave hers to look at their daughter. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked, turning fully onto his side to face her. “What was your very good dream about?” 

“Well…” the child hesitated for a moment before struggling out of Tessa’s hold, climbing onto Scott’s hip and straddling him as if he were a horse. “We went somewhere very fun.”

“Somewhere very fun?” Tessa raised her eyebrows, looking to Scott. “Like on vacation?”

“Nope,” Ellie gleamed at them, looking to Scott for his guess. “Guess again!”

“Uh…” he hesitated, looking to Tessa for help. She shrugged, pressing her lips together. “To the grocery store?”

“The grocery store isn’t fun, Daddy,” Ellie shook her head at him, green eyes narrowed. She didn’t wait for another guess before she threw her short arms into the air with wild abandon. “The skating rink!”

Tessa and Scott shared a smile before Ellie leaned down, placing her small hands on either side of Scott’s face. 

“Can we go today, Daddy? Please?”

Tessa made a show of rolling out of bed, pulling her robe over her pajamas and shuffling her feet into her slippers. 

“Where are you going?” Scott asked, lifting his head from the pillow, Ellie’s hands still splayed against his cheeks. 

“I’m getting breakfast started,” she replied, not bothering to look at him. “Because you’re going to say yes, and I’m starving.” 

He sighed in acknowledgement and Ellie cheered, leaping off the bed to follow Tessa through the hallway and down to the kitchen.

“Mommy, will you make me some eggs? Your eggs are so yummy!” Ellie chattered happily behind Tessa as they walked. 

“Of course I will, baby, and I hope Daddy heard you say that,” she grinned over her shoulder at their little girl.

Scott joined them in the kitchen a short time later, Ellie chewing happily as Tessa sat behind her, brushing the little girl’s hair. Her fingers worked to organize the strands into two ponytails, one on either side of her head. When she finished, Ellie turned to look at her, toast crumbs sticking to her pink cheeks. Tessa tore a paper towel from the roll and wiped her daughter’s face. She then placed a kiss on Ellie’s small cheek and helped her down from her booster seat. 

“Go play for a few minutes,” Tessa instructed, her eyes catching Scott’s. “I’ll come get you when it’s time to get ready, okay?”

“Okay!” Her tiny voice called, but she was already running up the stairs, tiny feet hammering against the ground. 

Tessa turned to Scott, slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

“Good morning,” she finally mumbled to him, his hands tracing down her spine as she held him. 

“Morning,” he replied. “So I guess we’re going skating?”

Tessa made a small non-committal sound in the back of her throat before brushing her lips over his jaw. 

“Imagine what we could do if she slept past seven AM one day…” her lips continued to explore his jawline and tilted his head, groaning softly as her lips brushed his skin. 

“Mm, I know. We haven’t had morning sex since she was a baby.”

“Sex?” Tessa drew back, looking at him with dark green eyes. “I’m talking about sleeping in.” 

She grinned then, winking at him before smacking him on the butt and heading down the hallway toward the stairs, her voice calling out for him to be ready in twenty minutes. 

**

The rink was quiet, which came as a bit of surprise considering they were in the middle of competition season and everyone usually liked to get started early in the morning. Tessa was grateful, though, as having Ellie on the ice always made her nervous, even despite the fact that she’d been skating from the time she’d started to walk. 

Ellie wasn’t scared of anything, which terrified Tessa and delighted Scott. She would step onto the slick surface in her white skates, perfect miniatures of her mother’s, and glide until she was going so quickly that her brown hair was flying behind her. She was a happy and loving child, as she had been since birth, but nothing made her smile bigger than skating. She would try new tricks, both of her parents showing her easy ones that they had mastered when they had been just a few years older than her. Ellie would try anything she was presented with, sometimes succeeding and sometimes not. She would beg Scott to lift her into the air as she watched Tessa do the same. He would, of course, and she would laugh until tears stained her little cheeks.

It was those moments, and the others in between, that made Tessa feel as if her heart would burst. Watching Scott and Ellie, seeing the love and joy between them, and knowing that she had learned to love skating just as her parents did was almost too much for her to bear at times. She cherished each moment but also dreaded it, knowing that she was growing so quickly already and would one day be too big to hold, too independent to reach for Tessa’s hand when she needed help. It was heartbreaking if she let herself get lost in the thought. 

But for now, there was the three of them, and Ellie wasn’t too big. She was just the right size and all too eager to let Tessa hold her, to curl into her as she had this morning in bed, and to adore her parents. 

Now, as Tessa watched her make a small circle on the ice, she called to her, and the little girl’s eyes illuminated. She jumped in place, yelling for Tessa to watch as she did so. Tessa grinned, amazed, and clapped her hands. Sated by her mother’s attention, Ellie turned and began to cautiously lift one leg as she moved, holding her hands out to the side as Tessa and Scott had shown her. She promptly fell, landing hard on her bottom. Tessa gasped and began to move toward her, but before she’d taken more than a few strides, Ellie was on her feet again, eyes narrowed in concentration and attempting the move once more. 

“Our kid’s a badass,” Scott skated up, coming to a stop beside Tessa. “Look at her!”

“I know,” Tessa nodded, smiling at him. Each moment that they watched her, Ellie grew a little more confident, pulling her foot higher off the ground. Occasionally, she would glance back at her parents, shooting them a wide grin when she saw their eyes on her. Tessa made a point to always ensure that their daughter was aware of their support, no matter how trivial the accomplishment may have been. 

Tessa took advantage of Ellie’s focus, doing several laps around the rink alone before reaching out to Scott, both of them coming together effortlessly. They currently weren’t competing, but were always trying new things, discussing what hadn’t been done, or what they could do better. They’d had a meeting recently about touring again, but had yet to iron out any fine details, and Tessa was hesitant. She didn’t like the idea of being on the road with Ellie, though Scott had trouble seeing her reasoning. She loved skating, he’d said, which was true, and she wasn’t in school. She would have both her mother and father, and the tour didn’t have to last long. They’d never have to leave Canada, he’d insisted. 

The more she considered it, the more she came to see his side of things. The more she understood his point of view, the more she wanted to go through with the idea. But she was a mother, she reminded herself, and skating had to come second, no matter how badly she wanted to perform again. 

Of course it wouldn’t be the first time they’d toured since Ellie had been born, but it would be the first nationwide tour, and that was a lot of traveling for a preschooler. What if she got sick, or didn’t cope well with being away from home for long periods of time? While Tessa would do her best to ensure that their little girl never wanted for anything, she knew there was no substitute for sleeping in your own bed. Thoughts continued to race in her mind, weighing the pros and cons, and Scott seemed to know what she was thinking. 

“Hey,” he reached for her hand and she turned to face him, glancing back at Ellie who had now decided to practice ballet moves on the ice, slipping and falling but picking herself up and doing it again. “Don’t worry about it, okay? We don’t have to do anything. We can stay home. Maybe we can try next year, when she’s a little older.”

Tessa pursed her lips, looking between her husband and daughter. 

“I just need some more time to consider it,” she finally sighed, squeezing his hand. “I know everything would be okay, I guess I’m just being too much of a mother.”

“Never,” he smiled at her, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose, “That little girl is so lucky to have you. And so am I.” 

Tessa grinned at him, and Ellie was suddenly skating over to them, arms in the air, reaching for Scott. 

“Daddy, lift me!” She pleaded, tiny white teeth on display in a wide smile. Scott shot Tessa a reassuring smile before sweeping their daughter into his arms and skating away. 

“Okay, you ready?” He called, picking up speed as they circled the rink, shifting Ellie so that her small skates were on his thighs. His strong hands supported her little legs, holding her in place as she reached as high as she could, her tiny fingers stretching toward the sky in a modified version of the move she’d seen her mother do so many times. 

Tessa watched them, recalling that moment from several different programs, sentimental tears stinging her eyes at the memory. Over the sound of Scott’s blades against the ice, Ellie was laughing, her joy so infectious that soon Tessa was laughing too, and the sadness of watching her little girl grow up so quickly was forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay, so eight weeks… how many cities was that?” Tessa glanced at the tiny writing in her notebook, making notes with her pen. 

“Ah, twenty-two?” Scott guessed. “More than twenty, less than thirty, I think?” 

“Thank you, Scott, that’s helpful,” Tessa turned away from him, scribbling something on a calendar before flipping through her notebook again. 

“That’s almost three shows per week.” Tessa glanced at Scott. “Do you think that’s manageable?”

“We’ve done more than that in the past,” he answered, raising his eyebrows at her.

“I know, but we haven’t had a three-year-old with us.” She blinked at him. “I’m just afraid it’s going to be too much for her. And what will we do with her during shows?” 

“I don’t know,” Scott shrugged, “Just let her have her run of the place. She’ll tire herself out eventually.”

“Scott,” she groaned, and he laughed softly, touching her cheek to encourage her to look at him. 

“What about your mom? She’d love to have extra time with her. She’ll be there anyway.” 

Tessa sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“I guess you’re right.” She reached out to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. 

“Babe, you have to relax, okay? We’ve done this before, and it’s always been fine.”

She watched him for a long moment before nodding. 

“Okay. You’re right. I’m sorry, I know I’m freaking out. I just don’t know how to be a performer and a mom at the same time, I guess. I’m used to dedicating myself fully to one of those rules, and now being faced with both of them at the same time, as well as co-producing this tour… it’s a lot to handle.”

“Tess, I get it,” his lips brushed the delicate skin at the base of her neck. “You’re wearing a lot of different hats. A lot of people are depending on you for a lot of different things. But you’re amazing. And I’m here, too, you know? You’re not doing this alone.”

She smiled at him softly, tilting her head as she moved in for a kiss. 

“You’re right. I guess even after all this time I’m still getting used to the fact that I have a husband to delegate responsibilities to.” 

He pressed his lips together, smiling at her, and she laughed. He snickered, leaning in to kiss her quickly before straightening his back and turning to the door. 

“Why don’t you finish up what you need to do in here?” He asked, “I’ll get Ellie up from her nap and get dinner started.” 

She nodded, smiling at him as he left the office, closing the door behind him. Tessa sighed, one hand coming up to rub the bridge of her nose. There was just so much to do, so many technical details to iron out, and that didn’t even include the rehearsing, the performances, the meet and greets. She faltered for a moment, considered making some calls and cancelling the tour. It could wait, she decided; it would have to wait. It wasn’t the right time, and she couldn’t be in two places at once. She couldn’t be a full-time mother and a full-time skater. She was crazy to think this would work, and suddenly felt sick with the stress of it all. 

She moved to grab her cell phone and activated the screen, but the image that greeted her made her stop. It was a picture she’d taken of the three of them: Scott, Ellie, and herself. It was from the day of their wedding, and Ellie had been sixteen months old. She’d been able to toddle down the aisle, dropping flower petals and then stooping to pick them up. Everyone had laughed, and she had grinned her gap-toothed smile, soaking up the attention. 

There had been so many professional photos taken that day, dozens that now resided in frames and albums throughout their home. She had adored each snapshot that captured their special day, but none of them felt quite _perfect_. Even in the casual photographs, she felt that she’d been on guard, never knowing who might see the pictures or where they might end up. Everyone had signed NDA’s of course, but it was so difficult to trust anyone in the media, even if they appeared to have your best interests at heart. 

Finally, she and Scott had managed to steal away with Ellie and away from the other guests. In their little corner of heaven, as the music played distantly and their guests were distracted, they’d shared a private moment. Tessa had held Ellie in her tiny white dress and Scott had held Tessa and they’d danced to the song that had played. In the midst of it, Tessa had used her cell phone to snap a photo of the three of them, their faces close together, Ellie’s tiny white teeth clenched together in a smile that still made Tessa’s heart burst with joy. 

To this day, it was Tessa’s favorite memory of the day, and it served as her phone background. It helped to look at it in moments like these, when she was stressed and felt burdened and wondering if this was really worth all the struggle. Seeing the faces of her husband and daughter reassured her, and she put her phone back on the desk, allowing herself to take a deep breath. 

Scott was right, she knew; they could do this. Everyone loved Ellie, and she knew that between their families and all of the cast and crew, Ellie would be well-watched and well-loved. Still, there was a gnawing in the back of her mind that told her this wasn’t a good idea, and that maybe she should reconsider. But Scott was so excited, and she now had a loyalty to the others who were involved in the tour. She couldn’t cancel without disrupting all of their lives. 

She heard a noise in the hallway and looked toward the door, watching as it cracked open. She heard Scott call out as Ellie pushed through, grinning up at Tessa. He appeared in the doorway a moment later, hands grabbing for their daughter. 

“I told you Mommy’s working,” he shushed her, sweeping her into his arms as she giggled. Tessa shook her head, smiling up at them. 

“It’s okay,” she greeted them, reaching to take Ellie from him. “Mommy’s about to be finished. But, Miss Ellie, you know you’re not allowed to play in Mommy’s office.”

“Sorry, Mommy,” Ellie sighed, looking up at Tessa with dark green eyes. “I forgotted that rule.”

Tessa tilted her head at Ellie, smiling. 

“I forgive you.”

“Can we play, Mommy, please?” Ellie wondered suddenly, already disconnected from the point Tessa had tried to prove, shifting on Tessa’s hip as her fingers curled into her hair. “Will you play with me?”

“Yes, baby, I’ll play with you.” She closed the screen on her laptop, looking toward Scott. He looked at her questioningly. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” she breathed, brushing Ellie’s hair behind her ears. “I’m thinking too much. I just need someone to tell me that this is going to work out.” 

Scott nodded, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“This is going to work out,” he spoke, his voice firm but soft. Tessa side-eyed him, but he touched her chin. “Hey, I’m serious. You know we have a great team of people with us. If anything goes wrong, we’ll find a way to figure it out. We always do, eh?” 

Tessa sighed, and then nodded. Ellie watched them with large green eyes. 

“What are you talking about, Daddy?”

They both looked at Ellie, Tessa finally speaking. 

“Well, we’re all going on a trip. It’s a long trip, and we’re visiting many different places.”

“What are we going to do?” Ellie squeaked, shrugging her tiny shoulders. 

“We’re going to ice skate,” Scott replied, touching her back so that she turned to look at him. “And people are going to come watch us. Lots of people. Hopefully.”

“Really?” She gasped, clapping her hands together, “Can I skate, too?” 

Tessa and Scott exchanged worried glances. They’d discussed the idea of bringing Ellie onto the ice several times, but Tessa’s hesitation stemmed from the idea of so many people watching her. She knew that it was impossible to guard Ellie from any sort of media attention, but she despised the thought of exposing her child to the harsh world of armchair critics and obsessive fans. 

“Maybe before the shows,” Scott answered suddenly, and Tessa was thankful. She nodded quickly, smiling at her daughter. 

“Yeah, that’s a great idea. Daddy has good ideas, doesn’t he, baby?” Tessa turned to the child. Ellie hesitated for moment, turning the thought over in her mind. Finally, she nodded and grinned. 

“Yes, that’s a very good idea, Daddy! Good job!” She reached out to pat his head with her little hand. Tessa laughed. Ellie paused briefly, considering. “Can I bring some toys? And some snacks?”

“Of course,” Scott breathed, “you can bring as many toys as you want.”

“Yay!” Ellie threw her hands into the air. “But…Mommy?”

“What?” Tessa asked, moving to turn off the light in the office before following Scott into the hallway with Ellie on her hip. 

“Can we go after dinner, because my belly is very hungry.”

Tessa laughed, tickling her. She shrieked and hunched over to protective her stomach, hair falling into her face. 

“We’re not leaving tonight,” Tessa trilled, “Not for one whole month. That’s a long time.”

They cooked dinner together, Scott prepping and grilling chicken breast strips while Tessa added noodles to a pan of boiling water. Ellie helped make the salad, sprinkling lettuce and croutons into a bowl and adding the dressing before stirring it with a wooden spoon. She sat on the kitchen island, her legs pulled up beneath her. She wore a pink tutu, left over from the game of ballerina that she and Tessa had started prior to beginning dinner. 

Tessa, Scott and Ellie laughed and talked as they prepared their food, teasing each other and enjoying the monotony of suburban life. They ate with the same joy, telling jokes and stories. Even in the moment of the bliss, Tessa couldn’t believe how perfect her life was. 

After dinner, Scott cleaned up while Tessa and Ellie resumed their game of ballerina. Ellie instructed Tessa to wear her own tutu and pretended to be the teacher while Tessa followed instructions, ever the dutiful student. Ellie would call out a pose and then eye Tessa prior to her actions, waiting until Tessa either nodded or shook her head to complete the move. Ellie finished each gesture with a tiny jump, throwing her arms into the air and pointing her toes. Tessa laughed and clapped, savoring each second with her daughter. By the time the dishes were clean and Scott joined them, Ellie was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

They ushered her up the stairs to bed, Tessa helping Ellie pull on her pajamas while Scott checked for monsters under the bed and in the closet. It wasn’t often that Tessa saw her daughter frightened, and never of things like bugs or the dark. She would seek out ants and caterpillars from dark corners of their backyard and bring them to her parents, marveling at their tiny legs and body parts. She only slept with a nightlight because Tessa insisted on it, just in case she needed to use the restroom in the middle of the night and couldn’t see in the darkness. Still, each night, they found themselves peering into closets and beneath her bed frame for the one thing that left their tough-as-nails child quivering in fear. 

“There’s no such thing as monsters,” Tessa always smiled softly at Ellie, tucking her into bed before slipping in beside her. “You know that, silly Ellie.”

Ellie sighed heavily, her fingers sliding a book to Tessa before settling against her chest. 

“Monsters are real,” Ellie whispered with wide eyes, her tiny face serious. “and sometimes they can get in houses. If people let them in.”

“Well,” Scott heaved, appearing suddenly at the side of the bed after pushing himself off the floor. “No monsters are getting in this house. Mommy and Daddy love you too much to let that happen.”

Ellie eyed him and suddenly he was tickling her and she was laughing, and the abnormally ominous moment had ended. Tessa laughed a little too, glad for the change of subject. She tried to catch Scott’s eye, but he seemed to have forgotten the moment as easily as the little girl. 

“Okay, what story are we reading tonight?” Tessa asked before glancing at the book in her hands. “Cinderella again?”

“Yes!” Ellie squealed, throwing her hands up. 

“Why do you like Cinderella so much?” Tessa wondered, flipping through the pages of the picture book before looking at her daughter. 

“Because of the mean mommy,” Ellie laughed, reaching for Tessa. 

“Is she mean like your mommy?” Scott teased, leaning in to tickle her again, but Ellie pulled away, her face suddenly stern. 

“Daddy, no. My mommy is my best mommy in the whole world.” 

Tessa laughed, sticking her tongue out at Scott, who sighed and slid onto his knees on the floor beside them, feigning defeat. 

“What about Cinderella’s daddy?” Scott wondered, reaching out to playfully tug on one of Ellie’s feet. “Is he as cool as your Daddy?”

“No, ’cause he’s dead,” Ellie replied nonchalantly, and both Scott and Tessa broke into laughter. 

After the story ended and goodnight hugs and kisses were traded, Tessa and Scott slipped out of Ellie’s room and into the dim hallway. Tessa hung back for a moment, reaching for his hand. Scott’s fingers tangled with hers as they made their way to their bedroom, moving quietly. Once they had made it past the doorway, Tessa pushed her back against the door, locking eyes with Scott as it closed quietly. 

She pulled him to her, her hands already exploring his chest and shoulders before her mouth was even on him. She began to shrug out of her clothes, desire consuming her as his fingers brushed over her skin. The need between them was unspoken but deafening in its volume. She was whispering his name, nails digging into his skin as his mouth moved past her lips and down her neck. 

Without remembering how it happened, her shirt and sports bra were on the floor and he was cupping her breasts, telling her how beautiful she was as she moved over him, feeling his arousal beneath her. He was tugging her leggings and panties down and in a desperate move he was inside her. They caught their breath as they began to move together, careful to monitor the volume of their sighs as they rose and fell into one another. 

It was quick, but so intimate and soon both of them were gasping, Scott burying himself inside her as he groaned his release, Tessa pushing down hard to absorb every inch and ounce of him. They fell apart together and she panted through her orgasm, their skin sweaty and slick as she fell back against the floor, Scott rolling onto his back beside her.  
This was the way they made love now; desperately and hungrily, without precaution. With a toddler in the house, romantic evenings and candlelit dinners were a thing of the past. When they found themselves coming together it was in spontaneous moments when Ellie was asleep or with one of their families. Their foreplay was often non-existent or rushed, and while Tessa sometimes missed the way she had used to tease Scott until he literally begged her to let him enter her, she found excitement and eroticism in their new method. Considering that it had taken Scott less than six minutes to come tonight, she could only assume he felt the same way.

It wasn’t until after they had dragged themselves into bed and managed to pull clothes over their bodies that Tessa realized something was still bothering her from earlier in the evening. Scott was on his side, facing away from her and she curled against him, slipping one arm over his chest and pushing her body close to his. 

“Do you think it’s concerning that Ellie is so scared of monsters?” She wondered, resting her head against him. 

“Nah,” he sighed after a moment, “She’s just a kid. She has a big imagination, babe.”

“Where would she even get the idea of monsters from?” Tessa wondered. “She barely watches television, and when she does it’s all age-appropriate shows.”

“I mean…” Scott thought for a moment, “she goes to that preschool a couple of days a week. Maybe one of the kids there said something to her.”

“You’re probably right,” Tessa agreed after a moment, “those little assholes.”

Scott laughed, turning toward her and pulling her into his embrace. 

“Okay, mama bear, retract those claws.” He kissed the side of her face, running his thumb over her cheekbone. Tessa smiled into his touch. “That’s just what kids do. She’s going to be okay. I know we want to protect her from the world, but this is just a normal part of growing up.”

Tessa watched him in the darkness for a moment before running her fingers through his dark hair. 

“How did this happen?” 

“How did what happen?”

“This,” she indicated their current conversation, “When Ellie was a baby you were the nervous one. I had to constantly remind you that she wasn’t going to break, and now… I just feel like I’m losing my baby.”

“Aww, Tess,” he soothed, kissing her forehead. “You’re not losing her. She’s still our baby. She’s only three.”

“Three-and-a-half,” Tessa replied, “as she often reminds us.”

He chuckled softly, his hands stroking her back. 

“She’s just getting bigger,” he assured her, “that’s what kids do; they grow up. But she’s still very little and you’re still her best mommy, remember?”

Tessa giggled softly, curling into his embrace. 

“You’re right. Again. I hate when that happens. I guess I just miss our little baby.”

“Well, that’s the thing,” his mouth moved against her ear. “Babies are kind of easy to make, and pretty fun, too.”

She laughed again, pushing him away playfully. 

“As if I need something else to worry about right now. Between this tour and Ellie, I can’t handle any more responsibilities.”

Eventually, their conversation faded and they both drifted into sleep. In the morning, her concerns seemed silly and the monsters disappeared in the light of day. In their little corner of the world, things were perfect. 

And then, in the blink of an eye, it was time for the tour to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

The first two shows were two days apart and went off without incident. Tessa was so grateful that Ellie was an easy child, and the cast and crew loved having her around. She would race around backstage, hiding behind boxes and jumping out to scare the skaters as they slid in from the tunnel leading to the ice. Sometimes, even when Tessa was on the ice at the opposite side of the arena, she would see Ellie’s tiny form watching from the darkness and it invigorated her, even when her body ached and she longed for nothing more than the comfort of her own bed. 

The joy she found in finishing their bows to join their little girl backstage was endless. The first night, Ellie had been waiting impatiently just beyond the tunnel, bouncing on her toes with arms in the air, laughing as Scott swept her into his arms, covering her tiny face in kisses. The second night, the little girl was asleep by the end of the show, curled on a couch in one of their dressing rooms, her beloved stuffed elephant cradled in her arms. 

The show itself was a success, as well. Many of the performances had sold out weeks in advance, and the idea of attracting such a crowd even this many years after their last Olympic performance caused a lump to form in Tessa’s throat. She was so grateful and humbled by the cheers that greeted them at the end of each performance, and it made her remember how desperately she had loved performing before Ellie had been born. It almost felt like betrayal now, standing in the spotlight and soaking in the attention of thousands while the eyes of the most important person in their life watched from backstage. 

For what it was worth, Ellie didn’t seem to be bothered by the sudden diversion of her parents’ attentions. They spent days together, touring cities Ellie had never been to and making sure to follow the same traditions and routines that established Ellie’s schedule at home. It was difficult, moving from hotel to hotel with a child and attempting to retain some sense of normalcy, but Ellie was resilient and seemed to enjoy each new adventure. 

It wasn’t until the third show that the beginnings of an issue began to rear its ugly head. Ellie had been restless throughout the day and Tessa worried that she was coming down with something. She hadn’t been her usual self and had seemed listless and tired. Rather than racing around backstage while Tessa and Scott made last minute preparations, she had clung to Tessa’s leg, whimpering and throwing herself against the door when Scott had attempted to leave the room. 

It broke Tessa’s heart, seeing their baby this way and knowing that it was because of a decision they had made. Tessa had monitored Ellie throughout the day, taking her temperature and providing plenty of water for the little girl to consume. By evening, Ellie seemed more herself and even managed to talk Scott into taking her onto the ice for a short skate before the doors opened to allow guests. 

All throughout the evening, Tessa and Scott had played their roles, moving seamlessly together. Their hands brushed over one another, teasing and seductive, and never allowing for a moment of distraction from the story they told on ice. Tessa’s mind remained focused on Ellie, though, and the way she had cried and clung to her with a desperation that wasn’t typical of her child. 

They were finishing one of their programs when she happened to glance toward the tunnel, a smile etched onto her face as Scott spun her for their bows. She assumed the shadow that caught her eye was one of the other performers at first, but when she saw the tiny body slip onto the ice, she felt the sudden jolt of shock and panic.  
It was Ellie, that was clear to see. Tessa was the only one who noticed her at first but then Scott saw her as well, his face falling.

“Shit,” the word escaped him desperately and he was pushing himself toward her, moving as quickly as he could. Tessa was skating as well, gasping Ellie’s name breathlessly, no longer noticing or caring that the crowd was watching them. Her attention was focused solely on her little girl and the skaters near her who hadn’t noticed her presence. They were moving quickly, fast enough to trample her if she had the misfortune of getting in their way. 

She tried to call out to the adults near Ellie, to alert them that she was dangerously close, but the music was too loud and they were too absorbed in the moment. Tessa saw the moment Ellie’s eyes focused on her, and the little girl broke into a slippery run that would have been comical if she hadn’t been moments away from being knocked unconscious.  
A matter of seconds before the inevitable occurred, Scott reached Ellie and swept her off the ice and into his arms. Tessa was beside them in less than two seconds, panting and grabbing for her daughter, pulling her out of Scott’s arms and rushing backstage with her. She noticed the sudden lull in the crowd, heard some confused murmuring before excited applause but was already backstage, tugging off her skates and clutching Ellie to her. Ellie was already crying softly, but when Tessa rose her voice, she began to weep. 

Tessa trudged through the hallway, angry tears burning her eyes as she hunted for her mother. 

“Mom!” She heard the edge in her voice and took a moment to breathe, her heart pounding in her chest. Her mother had been in charge of Ellie, and for whatever reason had apparently left her alone long enough for her to wander onto the ice. Tessa needed to address the issue immediately and wasn’t sure if she’d be able to keep her emotions in check long enough to do so. 

“I’m sorry!” Ellie was sobbing, repeating the words as she ran her hands desperately over Tessa’s face. “I’m sorry, Mommy!”

“It’s okay, Ellie,” Tessa was soothing her, brushing the hair from her face and kissing her wet cheeks. “I’m not mad at you, baby. Grandma was supposed to be watching you. Where did she go?”

Ellie whimpered, pointing in one direction and burying her head in Tessa’s shoulder as she moved down the hallway. 

Tessa walked for a long moment before coming upon her mother, who was currently conferring with one of the producers of the show, their heads close together as they spoke quickly. 

“Mom!” She appeared behind her mother suddenly, clutching Ellie to her hip. “What the hell?”

Her mother blinked at her, confused, before her gaze settled upon the weeping child in her arms. 

“Ellie… what happened?”

“Nothing happened, thanks to Scott,” she said sharply, “You were supposed to be watching her! She came out on the ice looking for us. What were you thinking?” 

Tessa took a breath after speaking, unable to process the current way in which she spoke to her mother. She had never raised her voice at her, had always been respectful and had honored her mother’s wishes, but at this point she didn’t have it in her to be reasonable. 

“There was an issue with the-” the older woman began, but Tessa didn’t let her finish. 

“I don’t care! You don’t understand that my daughter is more important than this damn show?”

“Tessa-” her mother hissed, but Tessa was already turning away from her, walking quickly back to their dressing room with Ellie on her hip. She made it into the room, shutting the door firmly behind her before placing Ellie’s feet on the floor. The little girl let out a defeated cry and collapsed onto the couch, burying her face in the leather cushions. 

“Ellie, shh,” Tessa soothed her, stroking the little girl’s light hair. She was warm, and Tessa suddenly wished they were at home. She would be able to run her a cool bath and wrap Ellie in her favorite purple towel afterward. She felt a sudden sadness in her belly at the idea that she had put her child in this situation to begin with because of their desire to remain relevant. 

“I was a bad girl,” Ellie whimpered, and Tessa kneeled beside her. Ellie crawled onto her legs, burying her face in Tessa’s lap.

“No, baby,” Tessa stroked her hair, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears that lingered on her little cheeks. “You weren’t bad. Look at Mommy.”

Ellie sniffled, bringing her eyes to Tessa’s. Tessa smiled softly at her, gently bringing her hands to cup her face. 

“I’m not mad at you, okay? You scared me. I was scared you would get hurt, and if you ever got hurt, it would make Mommy and Daddy so sad. Do you understand?”  
Ellie nodded, a single tear slipping from the corner of her eye. 

“I love you, sweet girl.” Tessa kissed her daughter’s temple. 

Ellie took a shuddering breath, tangling her fingers in Tessa’s dark hair. Tessa sat whispering softly to her, stroking the little girl’s hair. 

When the door of the dressing room opened, both of them looked toward it. Scott appeared suddenly, shutting the door behind him. 

“What happened?” His face was marked with concern, kneeling next to the girls on the floor. “Are you okay, Ellie?”

“She’s fine,” Tessa breathed, looking up at him. “but I’m not. I feel like my heart’s going to beat out of my chest.”  
Scott’s hand rubbed Tessa’s back, looking down at Ellie. 

“Why did you come out there, baby?”

“My mother left her alone,” Tessa replied sharply. “She was too damn busy worrying about some technicality. How could she have done that?”

Scott sighed, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You know she’s here for the show. That’s nothing new. Having Ellie around is. She probably thought it would be okay, Tess.”

“Well she was wrong,” Tessa seethed. She suspected she may have been overreacting, but she couldn’t come to terms with the idea of her mother leaving her child alone to tend to an issue that could have been handled by someone else. “You saw her, Scott. She almost got run over.”

“I know,” he breathed, “but she’s okay.” He hesitated for a moment, finally clearing his throat. “What are you planning to do about the meet-and-greet tonight?”

Tessa glanced at him. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” he spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. “We have to go, Tess. What should we do with Ellie?” 

“I can’t just go,” Tessa balked at him. “I’m not leaving her again.” 

Scott sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair. 

“What if I talk to your mom? I know you’re upset, but we need her help. At least until we can figure something else out.” 

“Figure what out?” She asked, shaking her head. “I can’t go back out there knowing that she’s not being watched.” Tessa sighed, blinking as she paused. “I don’t know if I can finish this tour, Scott. Not when Ellie’s safety is on the line.”

Scott watched her for a long moment, teeth chewing on his lower lip. 

“What about a nanny?”

“No,” Tessa shot back immediately. “I’m not paying someone to raise my child for me.”

“Tessa, it’s not like that. This isn’t a Lifetime movie. No one’s going to swoop in to try and steal Ellie from you. Anyway, it’s not something that would need to be permanent. It’s just someone who could stay backstage with Ellie while we’re doing what we have to do.” Scott looked to her desperately. “We signed contracts, Tess.”  
Tessa swallowed the lump in her throat, looking down at Ellie who rested in her lap. She was asleep now, breathing deeply, her eyelids fluttering with dreams. Tessa stroked her hair, watching her for a long moment. 

“I’ll think about it,” she admitted quietly. “But I can’t leave her tonight. She’s exhausted, Scott. I just want to take her back to the hotel. I’ve missed meet-and-greets before. Besides, you’ll be there, and you’re the one everyone comes to see.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but caught the smirk on her lips. Finally, he nodded. 

“Okay. Take Ellie back to the hotel. I’ll go to the meet-and-greet and be back when it’s over. What should I say about why you aren’t there?”

“Tell them I have a migraine,” she suggested, gathering Ellie into her arms and standing up. “I hate to disappoint, but I just can’t, Scott.”

“It’s okay, babe,” he slid an arm around her, pulling her close to him. He brushed a kiss over her temple. “I won’t ask you to leave her. I’ll cover for you.”

**

Tessa had tucked Ellie into the queen bed opposite theirs, pulling her nightgown on and whispering her goodnights as Ellie mumbled sleepily, eyes closed. She had lounged in the bed with her, paging through a book in the dim light of the room as she waited for Scott to return. 

It was ten minutes after midnight by the time he appeared, shoulders slumping with exhaustion. 

“Hey,” he greeted her sleepily, already beginning to pull off his shirt. “You’re still up?”

“Yeah,” she leaned forward, placing her book aside and slipping out of Ellie’s bed. She glanced at the clock and then back at him. “It’s really late.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, pressing a kiss against her forehead, hands tangling in her hair. “There were a couple girls who stayed… a while.”

“Oh, girls?” Tessa asked, smirking as she slid her arms around him. “Were they pretty girls?”

“Not as pretty as you,” he smiled at her. “But they were curious about where you were. I think you broke their hearts.”

“Oh, you mean your handsome face wasn’t enough for them?” Tessa grinned, touching his cheek. 

“Nah,” Scott sighed, heading for the restroom. “They were pretty disappointed that they didn’t get to meet you. But they said they’re coming to a few more shows, so I guess not all hope is lost.”

“Ah good,” Tessa mused, settling into their bed. Scott emerged from the restroom a few moments later wearing a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. He watched Ellie for a moment before slipping into bed beside Tessa. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to her softly in the darkness, turning toward her. “I know tonight was really rough for you. And I thought about you all night. I felt bad leaving you, T.”

“It’s okay,” she replied, though she had felt the same. Being with him, knowing that he was representing only half of what they shared had been difficult, but she hadn’t had a choice. “You were doing what you had to do, you know? Representing Team Virtue-Moir.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “but there’s no Virtue-Moir without Virtue.” They were quiet for a moment, and then he spoke again. “Have you thought about the nanny thing?”

Tessa frowned in the darkness and wanted to say that she’d come up with an alternative plan that didn’t involve letting a stranger raise her daughter, but she hadn’t. She’d wracked her brain all evening, and she’d even spoken to her mother about it. She had apologized, of course, and offered to watch Ellie again, but Tessa knew it wasn’t a practical idea. Her mother had stock in this tour, and if something went wrong, she would be one of the first people to know. Saddling her with a three-year-old wasn’t necessarily the most efficient idea. 

“I’m still thinking about it,” she finally answered, because it was true. Thoughts of harsh, brute women with severe faces filled her mind, and she would never be comfortable leaving their child with someone who intimidated her. There was no point in hiring a nanny if Tessa couldn’t be at peace with the idea. Her concentration and focus needed to be on the ice, there with Scott, not in the dressing room with Ellie. 

“I know you think you’re not being a good mom, Tess, but you are. Hiring someone to watch her is what a good mom would do.” He paused. “Remember when you were pregnant, how you felt so tied to her that you couldn’t be who you wanted to be? Well, now you can. You’re allowed to be a mom and an ice dancer. You’re allowed to have goals independent of Ellie.”

Tessa was quiet, taking in his words. It felt wrong, wanting something that didn’t involve Ellie. For three years she’d been so wrapped up in her little girl’s world that the idea of slowly becoming her own person again terrified her. Being somewhere without her, trusting another human who wasn’t Scott to love her, it was too much. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill.

As he always did, Scott seemed to sense her hesitance. He reached toward her in the darkness, pulling her to him and kissing her gently. 

“I know this is scary for you.” His words were soft and sincere. “And I don’t want you to think for a second that this show is more important to me than you or Ellie. And if you truly, honestly feel that leaving the tour and going home is what’s going to be best for our family, then just say it. We’ll be packed and on a flight by morning. I fought too damn hard for you, Tess, I’m not about to let you slip away now.”

Tessa smiled against him, allowing the silence to settle between them before she spoke again. 

“You’re right. I’m being too hard on myself. I’m just so scared that we’re going to damage Ellie in some way, make her feel like we didn’t love her enough or didn’t try hard enough.”

“Tess,” his voice caught her attention and she watched him in the darkness. “Ellie’s going to grow into such an amazing person, and it’s because of you. You’re giving her the confidence to be who she is. And whether you’re on the ice and thousands of people are cheering for you, or you’re reading her Cinderella for the hundredth time, that little girl adores you. You’re her hero, T. Don’t ever forget that.”

Tessa wanted to speak, but she knew her voice would break and betray the tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks. She was so desperately in love with Scott and Ellie, and had never anticipated feeling such incredible guilt and delicious agony at watching her child grow up so quickly. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, but Scott was already asleep. The idea of suddenly being able to pursue ice skating again, being able to dedicate herself to her trade while on the ice and being a mother while off the ice, made her heart race in a way it hadn’t in years. She was ready to take on the world again, and couldn’t wait to share it with Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past couple of days have been...hard. I'm struggling, and honestly just need some hope. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa spent the next two shows with baited breath, waiting and watching during each program, terrified that Ellie would reappear on the ice. She’d had nightmares about the incident, Ellie slipping on the slick surface and going down, the sharp blade of a skate slicing through her skin as easily as butter. She woke up with tears on her face, her heart racing. It was the third night of the dream when she’d actually begun to visualize the blood that she decided on the nanny. She couldn’t sleep, could barely perform, and couldn’t focus on anything but the paralyzing fear of Ellie being hurt when she wasn’t around. Ellie had begun to feel the difference as well, and had become a needy, possessive child. She began to act out when she knew Tessa and Scott needed to leave in an attempt to derail any plans that didn’t involve her. 

The initial search for a nanny left Tessa hesitant and with a bad taste in her mouth. There were so many applicants, and she quickly found fault in each young woman that they chose to interview. One was too young, another too old. One smiled far too much at Scott and another didn’t smile at all. It was six days into their search, and each night Tessa grew more anxious about the fate of the tour. In the meantime, Scott’s cousin had been traveling with them to keep an eye on Ellie. Tessa was grateful for the sacrifice, but she knew it was only temporary. Soon, she would need to return to her life, and they needed to find a nanny prior to that happening. 

It was on the eighth day of their search that they interviewed a woman with dark blonde hair and blue eyes named Audrey. She was friendly, made eye contact with Tessa, and didn’t flirt with Scott as so many of the other women had. She was in her mid-twenties and from Montreal, but was willing and excited to travel. Tessa had tried to make a point to keep Ellie out of the interviews, but it had been a particularly difficult day and at some point Ellie broke into the room, diving into Tessa’s arms. She had buried her head in Tessa’s shoulder at first, but Audrey had grinned upon seeing the little girl and approached her almost instantly, speaking to her in a low, soft voice. 

“Ellie? Is that your name?”

Ellie had peered at the stranger from the safety of Tessa’s arms, not speaking, fingers tangled in Tessa’s hair. 

“My name is Audrey. I have a very important question for you. Do you like princesses?” She had kneeled on the floor beside the toddler, smiling kindly. Ellie had hesitated for a moment, and then nodded slowly. 

“I like Cinderella,” Ellie had whispered finally, her voice quiet. 

“Cinderella’s my favorite!” Audrey gasped, feigning shock. “In fact, I was Cinderella a few years ago for Halloween. Would you like to see a picture?”

Ellie nodded, sitting up a little straighter and untangling her fingers from Tessa’s hair. 

“Yes, please.”

Audrey retrieved her phone from her purse and held it out to Tessa prior to unlocking it. 

“May I?” She asked. 

Tessa nodded, glancing over at Scott, who raised his eyebrows at her. She watched as Audrey scrolled through photos for a moment before selecting one and turning it for them all to see. It showed the young woman in a perfect version of the princess’s dress, her blonde hair pulled into an elegant bun on the top of her head. She was smiling wide, blue eyes shining and perfectly glossed lips catching the light of the camera’s flash. 

Ellie studied the picture for a long moment before looking up at Audrey with wide eyes. 

“You’re a princess!” She gasped, taking the phone from the woman and showing it to Tessa and Scott. “Mommy, she’s a real princess!” 

They all laughed, and Audrey took her phone back, slipping it back into her purse. The rest of the interview had gone just as well, Ellie chattering excitedly. Tessa had watched her daughter transform into the little girl she had always been, the fear and anxiety seeming to melt away in the presence of the young woman who laughed and spoke to Ellie like she mattered. By the time they had settled into their bed at the end of the night, they had agreed to hire Audrey.

It took another week for the background check to come back, and she flew into their local airport the next morning, prepared to begin work. Tessa and Scott would pay for her to have a separate hotel room as they traveled, and Audrey would be free to explore on her own when she wasn’t on duty. 

As it were, Tessa was hesitant to leave Ellie behind on Audrey’s first evening of work. She had spent extra time with her daughter that day, holding her in her lap and stroking her hair. She had tried to convey the idea of a babysitter to Ellie, repeating herself and letting her know that she was loved. 

When Audrey had appeared at their hotel room, grinning and toting a backpack full of art supplies, Tessa had hesitated despite Scott’s attempts to rush her to the arena. Scott had already hugged and kissed Ellie and stood by the door, arms crossed as he watched Tessa kneel down to their daughter’s level. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Tessa spoke softly to her daughter, wrapping her in a big hug and then pulling back to study her tiny face. She glanced up at Audrey, who watched her with a soft smile. “If _anything_ happens, call my cell, okay? If I don’t have my phone, my mother will. Do you have my number?”

It was a silly question; she’d been texting Audrey all day, wondering how they could make her feel more welcome and inquiring about any favorite snacks they could supply for her. 

“Tess, she has your number,” Scott breathed from the door. “Just kiss Ellie goodbye and let’s go, okay?”

Tessa scowled at him before turning back to their daughter. 

“I love you so much, Ellie. Don’t be scared, okay? Audrey’s going to take really good care of you. We’ll be back-”

“I know, Mommy,” Ellie smiled easily, slipping out of Tessa’s grip and slipping her hand into Audrey’s. “I’m not scared. I’ll see you later!”

Tessa’s grin faltered for a moment, hurt at the sudden easiness of Ellie’s attachment but also relieved. She sat with the bittersweet feeling for a moment before standing, one hand lovingly stroking Ellie’s hair. 

“Okay. You’re right, Ellie. Mommy’s being pretty silly, huh?” 

Ellie smiled up at Tessa, shrugging. Her hair fell into her eyes and Tessa brushed it away. 

“Okay,” she reached for the little girl, who released Audrey’s hand to jump into her arms. “Give me a kiss.”

Ellie gingerly pecked Tessa, throwing her tiny arms around her mother’s neck. 

“I love you so much,” Tessa embraced her, closing her eyes to take in the sweet smell of her daughter’s shampoo. “Be a good girl for Audrey.” 

“I will!” Ellie slid from Tessa’s grasp and moved to stand by her babysitter’s side. “Audrey, can we play princesses?”

The younger woman let the straps of her backpack slide down her shoulder and kneeled on the ground to rifle through it. 

“I was hoping you would ask… I brought a princess tiara just for you!” 

Ellie squealed, hopping on her toes and clapping her hands. Audrey grinned, stood up and winked at Tessa. 

“I think she’ll be okay. Try not to worry too much.” Audrey hesitated for a moment, and then shook her head. “I wasn’t going to say anything, but you guys are incredible. I spent like two months in skating camp after I watched you guys in 2014. It… didn’t go so well.” 

Tessa laughed softly, the ease of it surprising her. She had expected to feel jealous, maybe even resentful, and while it had taken her aback just a little to see Ellie warm to her so quickly, she was more grateful than anything else. 

“It’s not going to go so well for us if you don’t _hurry_ ¸ T,” Scott called again from the door. Tessa laughed nervously, placing an appreciative hand on Audrey’s shoulder before hugging Ellie once more and grabbing her bag, scurrying after Scott as he exited the room. Tessa followed him down the hall, fear and pride both swelling in her chest as they made their way to their car. 

It wasn’t until they had made it into their vehicle, doors shut and seatbelts on before Tessa exhaled, breaking into a quiet sob. Scott glanced over at her, sighing before putting the car in park and reaching for Tessa. 

“Oh, T,” he pulled her closer to him, his hands stroking her back gently as she whimpered. “It’s okay. She’s going to be fine. She’s going to have so much fun!”

“I know,” Tessa sniffled a moment later, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “Shit. Sheri’s going to be so pissed at me for crying. My face is going to be all splotchy.”

“Tess,” Scott spoke softly, and she looked toward him, eyes shiny with tears. “Listen to me. I know this is hard for you, but you’re doing the right thing. It’s not fair to Ellie to have her sitting at the arena all night. Audrey’s got stuff planned, and the swimming pool is open… take a breath, okay?”

Tessa nodded and the pad of Scott’s thumb wiped away the tears resting on her cheek. 

“I feel so stupid,” Tessa spoke after a moment, looking away from him. “She’s completely fine and I’m the one crying.”

“She doesn’t understand how hard this is for you,” he replied, his dark eyes full of concern. “All she knows is that she’s going to have a lot of fun over the next few hours and then Mommy and Daddy are going to come back to her. She’s not dealing with the complex emotions that you are.”

Tessa watched him for a moment before leaning in to catch his lips in a kiss. 

“I knew there was a reason I married you. You’re so smart.”

“I think,” he said, shifting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking lot, “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that.”

**

The show was incredible. Tessa had expected to spend the entire evening worrying about Ellie, but found, when she stepped onto the ice, that her fears had dissipated. She was finally able to tear her eyes away from the tunnel that led backstage, no longer fearful that Ellie would appear suddenly. Between programs, Tessa had sent text messages to Audrey and had received smiling photos of Ellie in return. By the end of the evening, Tessa’s heart raced only from the exertion of their craft, not the stress of anxiety. 

Tessa and Scott spoke to Ellie on speakerphone before going to the meet-and-greet, and hearing the little girl’s tiny voice full of smiles and laughter left her feeling reassured and relieved. They said their goodnights, promising that both of them would give Ellie a kiss when they got home later that night after she had fallen asleep. 

The meet-and-greet progressed as they always did, Tessa and Scott signing items, posing, interacting with fans. Still, Tessa couldn’t keep herself from glancing at the clock on the wall and knowing that, soon, she would finally be able to get home to Ellie. She was lost in the thought of curling up in bed beside her and breathing her in when Scott elbowed her, his voice low in her ear. 

“Tess.”

“Hmm?” She turned to look at him, blinking at two young women who stood in front of the table before them. Instinctively, she broke into a grin, reaching out to take a copy of their book from one of their hands. “Hey.”

“Oh my God,” the one she had spoken to gasped. “She’s actually here tonight. See, I told you.” She glanced toward her friend standing next to her, and then to Scott. “Scott, I can’t believe we’re meeting again!”

Tessa paused in her pursuit of opening the book, looking toward him. 

“Again?”

Scott was grinning at the girls, and his smile faltered only a little when he saw the confused expression on Tessa’s face. 

“Yeah… they were at the meet-and-greet that night you had a headache.” He lowered his head at Tessa knowingly. “Remember, I told you?”

“Shut up!” The other girl gasped, slapping her hands against the table. “You told _Tessa Virtue_ about us?”

“Ah, Tessa Virtue-Moir,” Scott added after a moment, laughing nervously. The sound of her married name left them both in hysterics, keening in high-pitched voices. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Tessa acknowledged them, sliding the copy of the book back to the girl who had spoken first. “And what are your names?”

“I’m Sophie,” the first girl spoke, laying a hand on her chest. Tessa guessed her to be in her early twenties at the oldest, her dark hair tied into a ponytail that brushed her shoulders. They were both slender, sporting sweatshirts that promoted the current tour. 

“And I’m Sam,” the second spoke up. “Well, Samantha. But you can totally call me Sam.”

“Okay,” Tessa smiled, her eyes meeting Scott’s for a fleeting moment. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Sophie and Sam.”

The girls exchanged looks, and before they could begin to screech again, Tessa spoke again. 

“So did you enjoy the show?” She wondered. Scott slipped his hand onto her leg beneath the table. 

“Yes!” They both exclaimed in unison. “We were at the show a few weeks ago, too. You know, the night your daughter came onto the ice. She’s seriously adorable.”

Their words took Tessa aback, and she blinked. Scott squeezed her thigh reassuringly. 

“Oh… well, thank you.” Beside her, Scott nodded. 

“Yeah, thank you. Well, it was really nice to-”

“Scott, you grabbed her just in time. I don’t know if you noticed, but she was so close to getting hit. We were kind of freaking out. But then watching you save her like that was so cute. Seriously, we squealed.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Tessa stated, her voice dry. The girls looked toward her, blinking. Tessa slid the book firmly back to Sophie, giving her a tight smile. “Thank you so much for coming. Have a good night, ladies.”

The girls hesitated for a moment before Sophie took the book from the table, clutching it to her chest and walking away slowly. 

“Tess…” Scott’s voice was quiet beside her. “This is why people think you’re intimidating.”

“I don’t care,” Tessa glanced at him, putting on her brightest smile as she waved to a child who had spotted her. “You don’t walk up to a total stranger and speculate on how badly their child may have gotten injured.”

“I don’t think-”

“Of course you don’t, Mr. Hero.” She glanced at him, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile. “Look, I don’t think they were trying to be rude. I think it was just…naturally occurring. And I’m ready to go home, babe. I miss Ellie.”

“Yeah,” he admitted a moment later, rubbing her back. “Me too.”

When they arrived at their hotel at nearly half-past-eleven, Audrey was lounging in an overstuffed chair paging through a novel. Upon seeing them, she grinned, standing up and marking her place in her book with a finger. 

“Hi,” Tessa greeted her, glancing over at Ellie’s sleeping form. “How was everything?”

“Great,” Audrey nodded, smiling over at the little girl. “She’s such an angel. We had so much fun.”

“Were there any problems?” Tessa wondered, stroking Ellie’s hair before brushing a kiss over her forehead. 

“Nope! She followed the directions I gave her, even brushed her teeth without needing to be reminded. She’s such a great kid.”

Tessa felt her chest flush with pride, a soft smile pressing across her lips. 

“She’s pretty special,” Scott interrupted, winking at Tessa before disappearing into the restroom to change. Tessa smiled at Audrey, her eyes falling upon the book in the other woman’s hand. 

“Oh, I love reading! What book is that?” 

Audrey glanced down at the book before presenting it to Tessa, finger still stuck in the pages. 

“Oh, it’s _All the Light We Cannot See_. It’s brilliant. Have you read it?”

“Are you kidding?” Tessa’s lips parted in surprise, her hands coming up in a gesture of disbelief. “That’s my favorite novel. It’s incredible!”

“I’m not finished yet,” Audrey stated, “but maybe when I do, we can discuss it? I know this isn’t exactly literature class, but I don’t know too many people who like to read like I do.”

“Absolutely!” Tessa grinned at her, “That would be fun.”

“Great,” Audrey smiled at her, grabbing her backpack from the side table and shifting it onto her shoulder. “Well, have a goodnight. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Tessa smiled, watching her go and locking the hotel room door behind her. Scott emerged from the bathroom a moment later, bare chested and wearing a pair of gym shorts. 

“So?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at Tessa. She tilted her head at him, sighing. 

“Don’t make me say it,” she begged, placing a hand against his chest. He embraced her, laughing. 

“I think you need to say it,” he nodded, kissing the tip of her nose. “Just admit it, T.”

“Fine.” She sighed heavily, “You were right. Again.”

He buried his head in her shoulder, pushing her shirt off her shoulder and nipping the skin delicately. 

“Mm, I love when you say that.”

She laughed gently, pushing away from him and smacking him playfully on his chest. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. 

“You know,” he murmured, lips suddenly against her skin. “Two months is an awfully long time.”

“Yeah?” She glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mmhm,” he confirmed, pressing light kisses against her collarbone. “And I’m just thinking… now that we have a nanny, we might actually be able to spend some time together.”

“Together?” She clarified, “You mean alone?”

“I mean alone,” he repeated, his lips finding a spot just beneath her collarbone that made her tilt her head in order to provide him access. “Like a date night. Doing the only thing we’re better at than skating.”

Tessa smirked against him, the familiar ache of arousal building within her. His hands began to roam her body, his kisses growing more intimate. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him and shook her head. 

“Wait until date night,” she admonished him, slipping out of his embrace and into the restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It means a lot to me, and I cannot tell you how much I appreciated everyone who stopped to show support. We will get through this, and so will they!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I think all of us desperately needed date night.

“What’s that, Mommy?” Ellie was sitting cross-legged on the bathroom counter, watching Tessa in the mirror as she applied make-up. Tessa glanced at the little girl’s reflection, smiling at her. 

“It’s called eyeliner,” she responded, holding out the item for Ellie to see. 

“What does it do?” She wondered. Tessa looked toward her, pointing to the eye that she had just completed. 

“It makes your eyes dark, like that.”

Ellie scrunched her mouth up, tilting her head to one side. 

“Why do you want black eyes?”

Tessa laughed softly. 

“I don’t want black eyes,” she explained, “but it makes them stand out.”

“Why do they have to stand up?” Ellie asked, “They’re eyes, they don’t have legs.”

Tessa broke into laughter, moving towards Ellie and taking her tiny face into her hands. Ellie grinned, and Tessa kissed her gently. 

“Don’t ever grow up,” Tessa pleaded with her, stroking her cheek with her thumb. “Please stay my baby forever.”

“Hey,” Ellie furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m not a baby.”

“Oh,” Tessa nodded seriously, “You’re right. You’re going to be four years old in a few months. You’re a big girl now.”

Ellie nodded proudly, peeking into the cosmetic bag beside her on the sink. She reached in, retrieving a tube of pink lipstick and presenting it to Tessa. 

“Mommy, wear this!” She handed it to Tessa, who applied it to her lips before handing it back to Ellie. Ellie grasped it, studying it before unscrewing the cap. “Can I have some?” 

Tessa glanced at her before nodding, taking the lipstick from her hand and swiping it gently across Ellie’s lips. Tessa pursed her lips, encouraging Ellie to do the same, and then made a kissing sound, which Ellie copied. She broke into giggles, twisting to look at her reflection in the mirror. 

“I look just like you, Mommy! I look so pretty!” Ellie watched her reflection, pursing her lips and pretending to blow kisses. 

“You’re beautiful,” Tessa told her, smiling at her little girl. “You don’t need make-up to be pretty.”

“Neither do you, Mommy,” Ellie told her, looking up at her with sincere eyes. “But we look super pretty with it on!”

“You’re right,” Tessa grinned, “we sure do.”

Ellie sat on the counter patiently, watching as Tessa finished applying her make-up and plugged in her curling iron. She wore a thin white robe and moved to the closet, shuffling through for a moment before retrieving two dresses on hangers. 

“Okay, sweet girl. Which dress do you think Mommy should wear for date night with Daddy?” She presented both of the options to Ellie, who tilted her head thoughtfully. Her green eyes moved over a silky black dress before studying a soft pink one. 

“Umm… that one,” Ellie pointed to the black dress. “Daddy will love it!” 

“Daddy does love it,” Tessa smirked at her before shedding her robe and slipping into the garment. Ellie watched, nodding approvingly when Tessa twirled slowly for her, the skirt of the dress fanning around her knees. 

“I wish I could go on date night with you and Daddy,” Ellie sighed reluctantly, and then met Tessa’s eyes. “What’s date night?”

“Well,” Tessa exhaled softly, narrowing her eyes at Ellie. “Date night is when Mommy and Daddy dress up nice and go out somewhere fun together.”

Ellie gasped, her mouth opening in indignation. 

“No fair!” She cried, crossing her arms over her tiny chest. “I want to go somewhere fun. I want to go to the park.”

Tessa smiled gently. 

“Well, somewhere fun for Mommy and Daddy, like… a restaurant. Where you can sit down and talk and eat. Anyway, you’re going to stay here and play with Audrey. Maybe you can go to the park?”

Ellie squealed, clapping her hands.

“So…” Ellie spoke after a moment, “What do you do after you go to the astronaut?” 

Tessa smiled to herself at the little girl’s confused vocabulary. There were times when she would correct Ellie and teach her the right terms to use, but something about her usage of the word astronaut when she meant to say restaurant made Tessa feel a warm, sentimental feeling. She felt that the sooner her daughter stopped mistaking words for each other would be the moment she would go from baby to child, and it wasn’t something she was willing to part with just yet.

“Well, there’s lots of things we could do…” Tessa let her voice fade. There were lots of things they could do, but she and Scott only had one particular thing in mind. Ever since they’d decided on date night two weeks ago, she hadn’t been able to get the thought out of her mind. Her core ached for him, and the slightest touch made her feel fire in the bottom of her belly. Both of them had been anticipating this evening. She longed for his touch, for the feel of him inside her. It had been much too long. 

“Like what?” Ellie asked innocently, watching as Tessa attempted to curl her hair. She really should have asked Kelly to do her hair, but she had wanted to do this herself, to show Scott that she cared enough to prepare on her own. Even after over two decades together, she still wanted to impress him. She wanted him to lose his breath when he saw her, and she wanted to know that she had done that to him on her own. 

“Maybe go to a movie…” Tessa began to list items off. _Only if they could sit in the back row so he could slip his fingers under her dress_. “Or go to a museum.” _The only thing she would be studying was his body._ “We could take a long walk and hold hands.” She glanced at Ellie.

“Are you going to kiss?” Ellie asked, and Tessa blinked at her, surprised for a moment, before smiling softly. 

“Maybe,” Tessa teased her. _Definitely. In places that Ellie couldn’t imagine._

“Eww,” Ellie said, but giggled. They had never been shy of general physical affection around her, and she had seen a few of their performances. Not the more graphic ones, of course, but she was no stranger to the sight of them holding hands, embracing, and even a gentle kiss.

Tessa finally finished curling her hair and unplugged the curling iron, stepping back to let Ellie examine her. 

“How do I look?” She asked, and Ellie studied her seriously for a moment before giving her two thumbs up. 

Tessa grinned, reaching for the little girl. Ellie slid into her arms easily, settling onto her hip. A moment later, the door of the hotel room opened and Scott stepped in, dressed in a pair of black pants and a crisp white button-down shirt. He glanced up, catching Tessa’s eye. He stopped for a moment, his dark eyes traveling down her body. 

“Wow,” he caught his breath after a moment, “Tess, you look stunning.”

Tessa smiled, moving closer to him, Ellie still on her hip. 

“Thank you.”

“Daddy, you’re handsome!” Ellie squealed suddenly, clutching Tessa’s shoulder. Tessa and Scott laughed and Tessa let Ellie slide down her hip and out of her grasp. 

“What she said,” Tessa smirked, catching his lips in a soft kiss. His hand came to rest on her arm, small jolts of electric racing down her skin as his fingertips touched her. She pulled away from him and they watched each other for a long moment, Tessa wondering how the hell she was going to get through dinner before she let herself touch him. 

“You ready?” He asked gently. She could already hear the lust building in his voice, and wanted to suggest that as soon as they dropped Ellie off at Audrey’s hotel room they skip dinner and head straight back to their room for dessert. But date night was a rare thing now, and she wanted this evening to last. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from him in order to grab her black clutch. Tessa turned to Ellie, watching as she picked up a doll and cradled it in her arms. “You ready, baby?” 

“Yep!” Ellie grinned up at them. Scott glanced down at her, smiling softly. Tessa watched as his lips parted in surprise, and he gasped playfully. 

“Wait a minute, who is this beautiful young lady?” He kneeled down next to Ellie, studying the pink gloss that coated her lips. “Where did my baby go?”

“Daddy…” Ellie giggled. “It’s me, Ellie!”

“My Ellie doesn’t wear make-up,” he insisted, “she’s just a little girl.” He reached out, tickling her until she squealed happily. “Mommy was right. You’re growing up way too fast.”

Together, they walked Ellie up to the next floor of the hotel and let her knock on Audrey’s door, greeting her with smiles when she opened. They said their goodbyes and gave hugs and kisses, Tessa still encouraging Audrey to call for anything, but no longer fearing that something terrible would happen in her absence. Audrey watched them with a knowing smile as Tessa explained that they’d come to collect Ellie later that night, after she’d fallen asleep. 

Tessa felt herself blushing as they spoke, knowing that Audrey was able to see through their half-planned explanations regarding why it was best for Ellie to visit her hotel room tonight. For her part, though, Audrey played along, save for a quick wink and a whispered “enjoy yourselves” just before they slipped out of the room. 

Dinner was perfect. They found an intimate bistro to dine in, and while the food was delicious, neither of them were focused on their meals. They began the evening in a flirty, casual mood, with her foot running up and down his leg beneath the dining table. At some point, however, the conversation became deeper, more meaningful. Not necessarily serious, as Scott made her laugh with his terrible jokes and puns. They discussed everything and nothing at all. 

“How do you think the tour’s going?” He wondered, glancing her over the flicker of candlelight. 

“Oh, I think it’s going really well,” she replied, nodding. “It’s so much fun. I guess… just being able to relax and focus on skating, it’s been so therapeutic, you know?”

He watched her, smiling. 

“Yeah, I think so too,” he reached across the table and touched her fingers gently. “So, after the tour is finished…”

Tessa watched him for a moment, expecting him to continue. When he didn’t, she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“After the tour is finished…” she repeated, “What?”

He smiled again then, his eyes so full of warmth and love that she felt butterflies in the lower part of her stomach. She suddenly ached to be closer to him, skin against skin, and no longer sitting in this public place when she was desperate to touch him. 

“Well,” he paused for a moment, “I’ve been thinking.”

Tessa smiled at him, laughing nervously. 

“That’s not a good thing.”

“T,” he teased before taking her hand into his own. “Just listen, and tell me what you think, okay?”

“Okay,” she said slowly, but straightened in her seat, blinking at him as he chose his words carefully. 

“The past four years have been so amazing. Watching you and Ellie together, it’s the most incredible thing. I’m so lucky to have both of you. And I’ve been thinking, you know, after the tour’s finished, what are we going to do? We can’t go right back out on tour because of Ellie, and we’re not exactly ready for competition.”

Tessa felt her chest flush suddenly and quickly realized she understood where he was going with this. She watched him with unblinking green eyes, and he paused, looking up at her. 

“What do you think about trying for another baby?”

Their eyes met, and she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks and smiled at him.

“Are you sure?” She asked, suddenly unsure herself. “I mean… I’ve been thinking about it, too, but…”

“You have?” He asked, his voice gentle. Tessa nodded, flexing her fingers against his hand. 

“You know, when I found out I was pregnant with Ellie,” she began, “I was shocked. I was devastated. I thought my life was over, and now… seeing her little face, knowing that we made her together, all I feel is love. And when I think of making another baby with you… having a little boy or another little girl, I want it so bad.” Tessa allowed her tongue to wet her lips. “You’re such a wonderful dad, Scott.”

He smiled then, relief flooding his face. 

“Only because you taught me how to be. The way you are with Ellie… Tess, I’ve never seen a little girl who loves anyone more than she loves you. That little girl idolizes you.” He watched her for a moment, studying her dark green eyes. “She’s everything I ever wanted with you.”

Tessa smiled at him, suddenly feeling shy. The thought of having another baby with him, her belly swollen and round just as it had been with Ellie, she was suddenly desperate with the thought of it. 

“So…you want to make another baby with me?” She asked, fluttering her dark eyelashes at him. He watched her with dark eyes full of love and concern. 

“I want to make another baby with you,” he confirmed, and her heart felt light with exhilaration. She wanted to kiss him then, to tell him that she’d give him as many babies as he wanted. She felt dizzy with her love for him, and gently moved toward him, catching his lips in a kiss. They were alone in their corner of the restaurant and her hand found his cheek, touching him tenderly as his fingers brushed her hip. 

“I love you so much,” she breathed against him, and he whispered the words back to her. 

They asked for the check, and were soon walking hand in hand down the avenue to their car. They had parked a few blocks away and had enjoyed a stroll along the scenic riverside earlier in the evening. Now, they were desperate with need for one another and hurried back to their parking spot. Laughing to each other, pushing close together, whispering; all of it made Tessa feel as if they were teenagers again, hormones raging and giddy with anticipation. 

She thought she heard a sound behind her, and ignored it. Scott was still talking, describing their future, the adventures that were in store for them. As he quieted, she heard the sound again and paused, turning. Scott stopped, too.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his hand resting on her arm. She stood for a moment, listening, gazing down the empty street behind them. 

“Nothing…” she replied after a moment, “I thought I heard something, but-”

Just as she had convinced herself that the noise had been a figment of her imagination, it happened again. It was a high sound, tinkling. Laughter.

“Babe, let’s go,” Scott urged her, and she hesitated for a moment before nodding and turning, allowing him to usher her down the street. 

They walked quickly, quieter now. She clutched Scott’s hand and he squeezed her fingers, reassuring her. They had nearly reached their destination when she heard the noise again, and then, immediately after, the sound of footsteps. 

This time, both of them turned, just in time to see two young women disappear behind the side of a building. Tessa and Scott looked at each other and he shrugged. 

“It’s just a couple of girls, Tess, come on.”

She stood for another moment, watching, waiting for them to reappear, but the moment had passed and it was quiet. Tessa’s heart, which had been racing just a moment earlier, began to slow. She shook her head, continuing to follow Scott and climbing into their vehicle after him. 

“I guess I’m paranoid,” she smiled at him, “You sure you want to have another baby with me?”

He grinned at her from the driver’s seat, catching her lips in a quick but intimate kiss. 

“More than anything else.”

By the time they reached their hotel room, the paranoia had been forgotten, and Tessa was desperate for Scott’s taste. They fumbled into bed, shedding clothes as they moved. Scott was placing wet kisses on her neck and shoulder, letting his mouth move down her body. Tessa panted against him, eyes closing in anticipation as he pushed a knee between her legs. Tessa writhed against the pillows, fingernails digging into his shoulders as he caught one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing her. She groaned softly and he was tugging her panties down, nudging her thighs apart, and she was ready and exposed to him. 

His fingers found her wet center, teasing her, his thumb brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs. She whimpered his name, bucking against his hand and rocking her hips in time with his touch. His hands worked quickly, his mouth placing soft kisses on her belly as he slid one finger inside of her. She stiffened for a moment, loving the feel of being filled but knowing that it wasn’t enough, knowing that she needed more. 

“Fuck me,” she begged, tangling one hand in his hair and pushing her hips up against him. “Please, Scott.”

He growled in the back of his throat, his finger easily slipping out of her. He grasped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Tessa let her hips fall against the bed and then paused, pushing a hand against his chest as he prepared himself to enter her. 

“What?” He asked breathlessly. He caught her eyes in the dim light of the room, her pupils huge and dark. 

“Let me.”

He didn’t need to ask. She was shifting in bed now, pushing herself into a sitting position and pushing him back against the headboard of the bed, positioning herself over his erection. Her hands found his shoulders and she clutched him, lowering herself onto him agonizingly slow. 

She gasped as she felt the tip of his erection against her wet opening. Slowly, she sunk onto him until he was buried within her, the desperate emptiness within her suddenly filled. 

“Oh, God,” she breathed, closing her eyes as she rode him. He groaned beneath her, his hands finding her hips to help guide her as she rose and fell on his lap, rocking him inside her. 

“Tessa,” he whispered her name, letting his head fall back. She opened her eyes then, and said his name. He lifted his head, catching her gaze. 

“I want you to watch me,” she panted, pushing him deeper into her. “And I want to watch you.”

She felt him twitch inside of her and wetness pooled between her thighs in response. Their eyes locked, she let her lips part, a breathy moan escaping before she whimpered his name. 

“Scott,” she mewled desperately, never breaking eye contact with him as her release hit her hard. She ground her hips against him, mouth open desperately as her orgasm tore through her. Her inner muscles squeezed him, and a moment later, she felt him releasing inside of her, both of them watching the other as they came. The sight of him, eyes dark with lust, thrusting into her while never removing his eyes from hers, was nearly enough to trigger a second orgasm. 

She fell against him, exhausted and breathless. He stroked her hair, still buried and softening inside her. When she slid from his lap, wetness trickled down her thigh. Tessa caught her breath and he let his fingers run over her sticky skin, feeling the perspiration from their lovemaking. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” his voice was barely a whisper. “I can’t believe what you do to me.”

Tessa grinned sleepily against him. 

“Well, I guess I’ll have to do that to you more often,” she teased, slipping out of bed to clean up. She went into the restroom and emerged a few moments later, dressed in a t-shirt and black shorts. “As much as I hate to say this, you have to get dressed. I have to go pick up Ellie.”

He groaned again but obeyed, disappearing into the restroom as she slipped her shoes on. Her body still throbbing with the pleasure of her recent release, she opened the hotel room door and moved into the hallway. As she shut the door behind her, a flash of white caught her eye and she turned. 

A small, rectangular piece of paper fluttered to the ground, and she stood for a moment before bending to pick it up. Written in flowery handwriting, the note read simply: _You guys suck at being quiet_. 

Tessa studied the words for a moment, glancing around. The hallway was empty. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she crumbled the paper in her hand. She felt her face burn with embarrassment as she made the trek up to Audrey’s room to retrieve Ellie. She picked up the sleeping child, wished Audrey goodnight, and made it back to her room in record time. The feeling of paranoia was back, and she wanted to talk to Scott, to show him the note and ask him to search the hallway. 

But whoever had left the note was gone now, and they were alone. She put the paper on the desk beside her and tucked Ellie into bed, noting that Scott had already fallen asleep in their bed. 

She tried to put the note out of her mind, convincing herself that it was some kind of bizarre joke or a disgruntled hotel guest. 

But the sound of laughter in the street came back to her, and she tried not to think about the footsteps that had followed them earlier in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mommy, look at me!” Ellie called, clutching the chains of the swing as Scott pushed her. She kicked her legs excitedly, hair flying in the breeze. 

“I see you!” Tessa grinned at her daughter, settling on a bench several feet away. Audrey, who had been standing as well, slid onto the seat next to her. 

“Thanks for treating me to lunch,” she smiled at Tessa. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Tessa looked toward her. “I figured since we have a couple days off, we could all spend some time together. It’s so nice outside, and Ellie loves the park. I know what it’s like to travel on your own. It can be so lonely.”

Audrey nodded, watching Ellie swing. 

“Yeah, a little. But I’m really enjoying it. And you and Scott are fantastic. And Ellie…she’s a fantastic kid.”

Tessa watched her, smiling gently. 

“So, tell me a little bit more about yourself,” she invited. “I feel like we’re always meeting in passing and never really have a chance to talk.”

“Well-” Audrey began, but a loud squeal cut her off. They both looked toward Ellie, who had jumped off the swing and was now running in circles, laughing hysterically as Scott chased her. Audrey laughed before looking back to Tessa. “Unfortunately, you already know most of it. I graduated with a degree in psychology. I live in Montreal. I like reading and cooking. I love kids, obviously.” The woman hesitated for a moment and then added, “And I’m bouncing back from a series of terrible relationships with men who make me wish I was a lesbian.” 

Tessa laughed aloud at that last part and Audrey broke into a grin.

“What about your family? Are you close with your parents? Any siblings?”

Audrey watched her for a moment, brushing her dark blonde hair from her eyes. She glanced away from Tessa, and then at her hands. 

“Well, I was close to my parents. But they passed away two years ago. It was a car accident. And I’m the only child, so…”

“Oh,” Tessa gasped softly, “I’m so sorry, Audrey.” She touched the other woman’s leg gently, and Audrey’s eyes raised to her, smiling softly. 

“Thank you,” she replied. “I’m finally getting to the point where I can talk about them without crying. It felt like a nightmare for the longest time, and I kept thinking I was going to wake up, but… life just kept moving on, you know?”

Tessa furrowed her eyebrows in concern, nodding. 

“I know how that feels,” she admitted, glancing at Ellie. “I hope you’ve been able to find peace with that.”

“Thanks,” Audrey replied. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Ellie and Scott suddenly appeared beside them, panting. 

Tessa glanced up at Scott, laughing. 

“Is she giving you a workout?” She teased him, and he pretended to laugh before rolling his eyes playfully at her. 

“Ellie,” Scott breathed, “tell Mommy and Audrey what you told me.” He lowered himself onto the bench next to Tessa, and one of her hands fell protectively onto his thigh. 

“Well…” Ellie announced ceremoniously, “I want to have a baby!”

Tessa and Audrey looked at each other. Scott choked. 

“You mean you want Mommy to have a baby,” he clarified, and Ellie nodded quickly. 

“Yes! I want to have a baby!”

Tessa glanced at Scott. 

“Did you-”

“No,” he shook his head. “I haven’t said anything to her. She just came up with that on her own, I swear.”

Tessa looked back to Ellie, taking her tiny hands within her own. She leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her daughter’s flushed cheek. 

“That’s a pretty big idea,” Tessa began softly. “How did you come up with that?”

Ellie shrugged, looking into Tessa’s eyes, pools of green reflecting one another. 

“I don’t know. But can we?”

“Can we have another baby?” Tessa looked to Scott, who shrugged as well. She looked back to the child, smiling. “One day… maybe soon.”

“Yes!” Ellie squealed, spinning in a circle. Tessa laughed softly, watching as the little girl raced toward the playground equipment again. The three of them sat quietly on the bench for a moment before Audrey cleared her throat. 

“So, Tessa… are you…” She glanced at Tessa, who quickly caught on. 

“Oh, no,” Tessa replied, shaking her head a little, smiling shyly. “Not yet, anyway. But we've been talking about it.”

A smile pressed across Audrey’s lips, her nose wrinkling a little as she grinned. 

“That’s exciting!” Audrey glanced at Ellie before looking back to Tessa. “Job security, I guess?”

Tessa laughed loudly, startling Scott, who leaned forward to peer at Audrey. 

“You made her do _the_ laugh!” Scott seemed impressed. “She’s a keeper, Tess.”

Tessa smacked his thigh playfully, causing Audrey to laugh aloud. 

Ellie was in front of them suddenly, tugging on Audrey’s hand. 

“Audrey, help me with the monkey bars!” She was already pulling the woman off the bench. 

“Please!” Tessa reminded her and Ellie called the word over her shoulder as she continued to lead Audrey across the park. 

Scott’s hand touched Tessa’s arm and she turned to look at him. 

“You look so sexy,” he whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear. “You sure we can’t dip behind one of those trees and keep… trying? You know practice makes perfect, Tess.”

Tessa laughed, pushing him away gently. 

“You’re terrible.”

“Nah,” he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, “I’m just crazy for you.”

They passed the rest of the day lazily, lounging at the hotel’s indoor pool and then retreating to their room to order food service. Although there was no show booked for the next day, it didn’t mean there would be no performance. She and Scott had been roped into attending an event benefiting the Special Olympics, and while Tessa supported the cause passionately, all she really wanted was to spend another day doing nothing with her family. 

That night before bed, when Ellie asked what they would be doing the next day, Tessa caught Scott’s eye and she knew he felt the same way. She was enjoying the tour, and hadn’t realized how much she had missed performing in front of large crowds, but suddenly she ached for home. The thought that within a month they would be back at their large white house in London filled her with a longing that caused physical pain within her. 

“Well, we can go ice skating tomorrow morning,” Tessa offered, and Ellie’s eyes grew wide with excitement. “But Daddy and I have an event tomorrow night. I’m afraid we’ll be spending most of the day getting ready for it, baby.”

Ellie sighed, letting her eyes fall to the ground. 

The sudden sadness on her face broke Tessa’s heart and she put a finger under Ellie’s chin, encouraging her to raise her gaze. Ellie’s green eyes were rimmed red and glossy with tears. Immediately, Tessa felt the guilt rising within her and had to bite her lip to keep from getting emotional herself. She glanced toward Scott, who had been laying on the opposite bed. He caught her gaze and sighed softly, slipping out of bed and coming over to them. 

“What’s wrong, Ellie?” His voice was so soft and sweet, and she felt a rush of love for him. Without waiting for a reply, he reached out to her and pulled Ellie into his lap, cradling her delicately in his arms. “Why are you sad, baby?”

Ellie looked up at both of them, but focused her eyes on Scott. 

“I don’t want you to go to work anymore.”

Scott laughed softly, sadly. He stroked her chin with his thumb. 

“I know, honey. I’m sorry. Believe me, Mommy and I would much rather be hanging out with you than at some stinky old event.”

His words caused a small smirk to turn up the corner of Ellie’s lips. 

“Then stay home!” She offered brightly, as if it would be the solution to their issues. 

“Unfortunately, we can’t, sweetie,” Tessa chimed in, touching their little girl’s arm gently. “We have to go to work. Lots of people are counting on us to do our jobs. Just like you count on us to be Mommy and Daddy.”

“I can only count to twenty,” Ellie shook her head sadly, realizing that her suggestion hadn’t gone as she had hoped it would. Tessa and Scott exchanged desperate looks.

“I know this has been hard for you,” Tessa spoke to her daughter. “It’s been hard for all of us, right, Daddy?” Her eyes met Scott’s, and he nodded solemnly. “But guess what?”

“What?” Ellie asked, suddenly curious. 

“After this tour ends next month, we get to go home.” Ellie raised her eyebrows, taking in Tessa’s words. “And we get to stay at home for a long time!” 

“Really?!” Ellie bounced on Scott’s lap, reaching out for Tessa’s hands. “But…can we still go ice skating?”

“Of course, sweet girl,” Tessa smiled at her. She brushed a kiss over Ellie’s tiny forehead, letting her fingers ruffle through her baby-soft hair. “I love you, Ellie girl.”

“I love you, too,” Ellie responded, settling in her mother’s embrace. “And I miss you already.”

Tessa felt the tears burning her eyes as she slowly pulled away from Ellie, taking her hands carefully so that the little girl’s green eyes rose to her. 

“I miss you so much. Don’t you like seeing Audrey when Mommy and Daddy go to work?” She glanced worriedly toward Scott, but his eyes were on their daughter. 

“I do like Audrey,” Ellie acknowledged, opening her lips to speak before closing them again. And then, a moment later: “I just want you, Mommy.”

Tessa pulled Ellie into her lap, curling around her as she had when she was still in her belly. Tessa’s dark hair hung over her, covering her like a curtain as they shared a quiet moment. Ellie pulled her legs up beneath her, folding herself into an impossibly small ball. The ache in Tessa’s heart had grown, and she desperately ached to be closer to her child somehow, though with their bodies curled around one another, there was nothing more she could do to achieve that goal. 

Ellie slept in their bed that night. Scott had groaned about it at first, but once her tiny body was tucked between them under the blankets, he turned on his side, watching Tessa with dark eyes. 

“You’re an amazing mom,” he encouraged her. Tessa smiled at him.

“We have one month left,” Tessa whispered softly, one hand gently stroking Ellie’s back as she slept between them. “And then… I don’t know. I don’t know if I can do this again.” 

Even saying the words hurt. She knew it was what was best, for them, and for Ellie, but the thought of no longer traveling left her feeling scared and unsure. What would they do? If there were no more tours, no more competitions, what were they? Parents first, of course. Partners. But skating had always been their passion, and if there was nothing else to work toward, what would it do to their relationship?

Scott watched her for a long moment before nodding against the pillow. His eyes seemed to convey some of the same concerns that swirled in her mind, but he was smiling at her and she had to believe that he knew something she didn’t. Something that made him confident that no longer doing what they had done for over twenty years wouldn’t drive an irreparable wedge between them. 

“Okay. Then we’ll stop,” he agreed. “After this tour, that’s it.”

She watched him then, unsure if she wanted to kiss him or scream at him. Had she expected him to fight her on the idea of returning home and living a normal, suburban life? Of course he wouldn’t; Scott had spent the past four years bending to her will and supporting her in any way he possibly could. The fact that he had given in so easily, without even trying to change her mind, was what frightened her. But if he had protested, wouldn’t that have been worse? Would that mean that he was also worried about their future?

“Tess,” he said her name and she released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. He touched her cheek gingerly. “Stop worrying. Everything’s going to work out. We’ll be fine.”

She hoped he was right.

**

As promised, they took Ellie to the rink the next day, giving her plenty of time to race around the ice as they took turns skating with her. Any of the melancholy she had been feeling last night had seemingly dissipated and she was happy again, laughing. She chattered about her plans for the evening without so much as glancing at Scott and Tessa. 

“I think we’re going to play Barbies,” Ellie spoke, turning in slow circles as Tessa held her hands, spinning her carefully. 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yep. And then guess what, Mommy?” Ellie looked up at her, shaking the hair out of her eyes. 

“What, Ellie?” Tessa grinned back at her. 

“Audrey said she was going to make me spaghetti for dinner.”

“Oh, spaghetti is one of your favorites!” Tessa smiled excitedly at her. 

“Yeah, and she’s good at cooking! She’s way better than you, Mommy!”

Tessa faltered in her movements, her lips turning down for a moment before she caught herself, forcing a smile across her lips. 

“I thought you said you liked my eggs?” She felt ridiculous even saying the words, searching for reassurance from a toddler. 

“Eh, they’re okay,” Ellie replied before releasing Tessa’s hands and skating off on her own. Tessa dropped her arms to her sides, watching Ellie move away. Scott appeared behind her suddenly, sending ice shavings flying through the air as he stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Tessa looked at him strangely for a moment, and then realized he was referring to the expression on her face. She pursed her lips, turning away from him. 

“Nothing. What time is it?”

He studied her for a moment before checking his phone. 

“It’s almost two o’clock. Do you think we should head back to the hotel?”

“Yeah, probably.” Tessa searched the ice for Ellie and found her across the rink, talking to Audrey who was standing safely on the other side of the short wall. Tessa called her name, but Ellie continued speaking animatedly to Audrey, who was listening and nodding. 

“Ellie!” She called again, and, slowly, both sets of eyes moved toward her. Ellie turned slowly, looking at Tessa, who smiled at her. Just as she reached her hand out to signal Ellie to come toward her, the little girl turned back around, continuing her conversation with her babysitter. Similarly, Audrey turned her gaze away from Tessa and refocused on Ellie. Tessa watched with narrowed eyes for a moment before skating over to them, gently saying Ellie’s name. 

“Hey,” she grinned at the little girl, “I was calling you, silly girl. It’s time to go.” She looked toward Audrey. “Did you not hear me?”  
Audrey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, shaking her head. 

“No, I didn’t, I’m sorry.” She smiled at Tessa, then lowered her eyes to Ellie. “It’s time to go, sweetie.” She reached out to take the little girl’s hand, helping her step off the ice. Tessa watched as Ellie took a seat on a bench just beyond the ice rink and Audrey bent, untying the child’s skates. Suddenly free of the boots, Ellie stood up, moving closer to Audrey. 

“I can take her back to the hotel,” Audrey offered, slipping her hand into Ellie’s once again. “That way you guys have a little bit of time to rest before you need to get ready.”  
Tessa sighed, resting her hands on her lower back before she glanced over to Scott, who was already in the midst of removing his own skates. She hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. 

“Okay, I guess that’s fine. Go on and take her to your room, then. We’ll come by and visit before we leave in a bit, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Audrey smiled brightly at her. Tessa kneeled to Ellie’s level, kissing her gently on the cheek before wrapping her in a warm hug. “You two deserve a little alone time, anyway. Don’t worry about Ellie, we’ll have fun, won’t we?”

Ellie nodded excitedly. Tessa smiled at her daughter.

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” 

“Okay, Mommy,” Ellie smiled at her, giving her another tight squeeze before allowing Audrey to lead her away. 

**

Tessa followed Scott into the hotel room, letting the door close behind them. She made her way directly to the bed, lowering herself onto the edge as she removed her shoes and jacket. Scott moved to sit beside her, sighing. 

“It’s okay,” he assured her preemptively, and Tessa looked toward him before breaking into a grin. She laughed softly, placing her hand on his cheek. 

“I love you,” she said fondly. 

“I love you, too,” he responded, leaning in to kiss her lips gently. “You know we really don’t have to start prepping until around four…” 

“Scott…” she warned him, but her resolve had already begun to waver. 

“Tess,” he said her name teasingly, but his lips were already on her neck. “Let’s take advantage of the time we have.”

She murmured in agreement and he was pushing her gently back against the mattress, his hands already going to work on unbuttoning her jeans and pushing her shirt up over her abs. He was placing soft wet kisses on the skin just above her belly button while his fingers went to work unzipping her pants. Tessa groaned, letting her head fall back against the bed, pushing herself higher on the mattress. 

Scott’s hand was between her legs, pushing them apart before moving to lower her jeans from her hips. She arched her back into the air, allowing him to remove her pants and letting her legs fall apart as he settled between them. 

Her fingers slowly found the waistband of her underwear and he began to tug them down her slender legs. Tessa was already sighing, her fingers tangling in his hair as his mouth moved past her belly button, past the swell of her pubic bone. After an excruciatingly long moment, his lips finally found her wet center. She sighed loudly, her eyes closing as his hands pushed her thighs apart. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, scratching his scalp with her fingernails. “Yes, Scott, that’s so good.”

His tongue and lips continued to work between her legs, drawing her closer to her orgasm. She felt the familiar fire beginning to burn deep within her belly and let out a desperate moan. 

With her attention focused solely on the feeling between her legs, it took her a moment to recognize the sound of the hotel room door unlocking with the use of a plastic keycard. She let out another breathy sigh before movement in the hallway caught her eye and she cried out, pushing herself away from Scott desperately and grabbing at the blankets on the bed in an attempt to cover herself. 

“Oh my God,” the familiar voice cried, “I am so sorry! Ellie, stop! Don’t come in!”

“Audrey!” Tessa hissed at her, “Get the fuck out!” It was the first thing that she could think of to say, and then suddenly remembered that this woman had her daughter. She managed to pull the comforter off the bed and tugged it around her, sitting up quickly. “Wait, where’s Ellie?”

“I’m sorry,” the woman apologized again, covering her eyes with her left hand. “Ellie’s in the hallway. She didn’t see anything. I’m so sorry.” Audrey quickly turned around, hurrying out of the room. Despite her heavy breathing, Tessa could hear the conversation before Audrey let the door shut behind her. 

“What are they doing?” The little girl asked innocently.

“They’re getting ready, Ellie. We’ll come back later, okay?” 

Tessa looked desperately down at Scott, who was still kneeling on the floor, his head in his hands. Embarrassment burned her cheeks and chest. 

“Scott?” Her voice was soft, wavering. 

“It was an accident, T,” he offered softly, finally bringing himself to join her on the bed. “You know how Ellie is. She probably forgot a toy or something and asked Audrey to grab it for her.” He hesitated for a moment, “I’m sure she didn’t see anything, babe.”

“Ellie didn’t,” Tessa breathed a sigh of relief, “but Audrey had to. Oh my God, Scott, I’m so humiliated.”

“Hey,” he offered gently, taking her hand. “You’ve got nothing to be humiliated about. You’re not the one barging into a hotel room. And you think _you’re_ embarrassed? That poor woman just saw her employers having oral sex, babe. Now _that’s_ embarrassing.”

Tessa groaned, burying her head in her hands. Her body suddenly felt cold and dirty. She pushed herself out of the bed and toward the restroom. Scott watched her for a moment and then called out to her as she started the water in the shower. 

“Well… can I at least shower with you?” He sounded desperate. Tessa looked toward him in disbelief. 

“Seriously, Scott?” 

“Well…” he weighed the words in his mind, searching her face. “Yes, I think I am.”

“You’re a mess,” she said simply, stepping into the shower and pulling the glass door shut behind her. She watched his shadow hesitate in the doorway for a moment before his shoulders slumped and he made his way out of the room. Her core ached with dissatisfaction and she tried to focus on the cool shower, the rivulets of water dripping down her body, and tried not to focus on the awkward conversation that would inevitably follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!


	7. Chapter 7

Tessa stepped out of the vehicle and into a crowd of people. A flash of cameras momentarily blinded her and she turned, reaching for Scott’s arm. He slipped his hand into hers, smiling at her reassuringly as he led her from the car. He was all smiles, friendly greetings, and handshakes. Tessa followed behind him, happy to let him lead. She was still nursing the wound to her pride, and dreading the conversation that she and Audrey would need to have when they picked Ellie up tonight. 

The incident had left her startled and feeling withdrawn, and she couldn’t quite figure out why. It was an accident, she was sure of that; Audrey was such a caring person and seemed genuinely sincere in her apologies. It didn’t help that Scott had continued to tease her throughout the evening and had responded to her requests to stop by making jokes. She felt foolish enough and her sensitivity seemed to be overtaking her, blocking the part of her brain that may have been able to find humor in the situation. 

“Tessa! Scott!” They both heard their names over the buzz of the crowd that gathered beyond the front door of the building. Tessa turned her head, forcing a smile onto her lips as she prepared for another faceless camera person who begged for a photograph. Instead of a camera, she saw a face that it took her a moment to recognize. Had she immediately been able to place their faces, she would have turned and walked away, but Scott was already moving towards the two girls, still clutching Tessa’s hand as he dragged her along. 

“Oh my God!” They squealed, and recognition hit Tessa like a freight train. What were their names? Stephanie? Sarah? In the natural light, Tessa found herself studying the one she had remembered as the more vocal of the two. The one who had made the comment about Ellie. She was suddenly taken aback by how pretty she was, and the ponytail and sweatshirt she’d worn to the meet and greet that night hadn’t done her justice. Now, she wore a short dress with a plunging neckline, her dark hair falling over her shoulders in waves. Tessa felt a sudden, unexplained revulsion within her stomach.

“Hey,” Scott smiled at the girls, “Sophie and… Samantha, right?”

Tessa looked toward him quickly, confusion and betrayal etched on her face. How and… _why_ did he remember their names so quickly?

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you remembered our names,” Sophie gasped, and Tessa felt the same. She wanted to ask him about it, but they were already jabbering again. “Scott, you look so gorgeous! Can we take a selfie?” 

Tessa opened her mouth to protest but Scott was already nodding, leaning in close to the duo as they pulled their phones out of their pockets. The three of them posed before Scott pulled Tessa into the second photograph, whispering a hushed “be friendly” to her before the camera captured the moment. Tessa pulled away slowly, eyeing the girls as they studied the photos on their phones. 

“Scott, I think we should-”

“Is it true that you guys are trying to have another baby?” Sophie asked, her attention now focused directly on Tessa. 

Tessa glanced at Scott, who now looked as startled as she felt. 

“What? Where did you hear that?” She demanded. Scott placed a protective hand on her lower back. 

“The internet,” she responded simply and the two girls looked at one another. “Duh.”

“Where on-” she began to ask, but Scott was attempting to defuse the situation, pulling her away gently and wishing the girls well. 

The girls looked at each other before breaking into high-pitched giggles. The noise triggered a memory in her brain. The night of their date, the footsteps that had followed them, the sound of tinkling laughter. Tessa wanted to lash out suddenly, accuse them of the games they’d been playing. The note that had appeared mysteriously at their door the same night, it all made sense. Oh God, had they been stalking them? Following them down the street and then to their hotel room? And now here? Where did these girls even live, and how were they able to follow them across Canada?

“Scott,” Tessa turned to him desperately, but he was already guiding her toward the door of the building. 

“I don’t know, Tess,” he answered her unasked question, “They’re just college kids, okay? They’re just looking for attention.”

“But you remembered their names,” Tessa accused softly, glancing at him. 

“Tess, there’s only two of them; it’s not hard.” He looked toward her as they shuffled into the building. “And what’s that supposed to mean, anyway?”

Tessa let her eyes search his face. 

“It’s supposed to mean that I don’t understand why you’re giving them the time of day.”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows at her, pausing in his stride.

“Wait- Tess, are you serious?”

“Hell yes, I’m serious,” she shot back, taking a step away from him but keeping her voice low so as not to draw attention. “They’ve been _stalking_ us, Scott.”

Scott did a double take, his mouth parting in surprise. 

“ _What_?!” He gaped at her before taking her arm, guiding her into a quiet hallway off the front room of the building. “Tessa, you can’t accuse people of things like that. They’re just fans who-”

“Who have been _following_ us,” she clarified, her tone sharp. “They’ve followed us across the country, Scott. That night we went out, they were there. I heard them laughing. You heard it, too. And that note, the meet and greets, and now this? That’s not a coincidence!”

“Well, no…” he began, but Tessa interrupted him. 

“They’ve been outside our hotel room door,” she hissed at him, “where our daughter was asleep.”

That hit him as she hoped it would, and he pressed his lips together, his eyes suddenly dark with concern. 

“But why?” She assumed it was the only thing he could think of to say. She couldn’t blame him. The situation was so bizarre that she couldn’t help but wonder if it was all a figment of her paranoid imagination. 

“I don’t know,” she shook her head, “but if I see them again, you better deal with them before I do.”

He watched her for a long moment before sighing. He brushed his hand through his hair. 

“Okay. I’ll take care of it.”

**

When they returned to their hotel that night, both of them made the journey to Audrey’s hotel room to collect Ellie. The woman opened the door, smiling at Scott, her eyes flicking to the ground when she saw Tessa. Audrey stepped back, allowing them access to the room.

Ellie slept curled in one of the queen-sized beds, clutching her stuffed elephant. Tessa couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of her, so innocent and beautiful. Her heart ached with love for her daughter and she suddenly wished she could wake her up just to say I love you to her one more time. Scott moved quietly, gathering Ellie in his arms and shifting her onto his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Audrey,” he raised his eyebrows at Tessa, who gently touched Ellie’s face before Scott slipped out of the room, heading to their hotel room with the little girl. The door shut behind him and Tessa stood for a moment, finally bringing her eyes to meet the other woman’s. 

“So…” Tessa began. Audrey interrupted. 

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized again, looking up at Tessa sincerely. “I’m embarrassed. I shouldn’t have come in without knocking, but Ellie forgot her elephant, and I just thought…” her voice faded. “Please don’t fire me.”

Tessa watched her, confusion marking her face at the woman’s words. 

“Fire you? Audrey, no…”

“I swear to God, Tessa, it was more awkward for me than it was for you,” she attempted to reason. Tessa narrowed her eyes. 

“I don’t think that’s entirely accurate,” she responded softly. Audrey met her eyes, blonde hair falling into her vision. 

“Okay, I guess that’s not really fair of me to say, but… I mean, it wasn’t something that I needed to see. I mean I know it happens, and there’s not really much left to the imagination after watching you two skate, but…”

“Okay,” Tessa cut her off, raising a hand to stop her. “I get it. It’s okay. I’m not mad. Embarrassed, yes, but not angry.” She hesitated for a moment, watching the other woman. 

“And we’re all adults here. Ellie didn’t see anything, and that’s what matters.”

“Oh, God,” Audrey sighed, “I think that’s the kind of memory that gets repressed.”

Tessa watched her for a moment with dark green eyes and Audrey stood awkwardly, unsure of her reaction. Suddenly, Tessa broke into laughter, shaking her head. Slowly, Audrey smiled as well. She gently sank into a chair near the window in the room, and Tessa stood for another moment before joining her at the small table.

“How was your event?” Audrey dared to ask, glancing over at Tessa, who had seemed to sink into the chair. 

“It was lovely,” she responded automatically, “it’s a cause that I’m really passionate about, and I’m just so honored to-” She sighed then, looking over at Audrey. “No. You know what? It sucked. It is a cause that I’m passionate about, but I didn’t want to be there. I just wanted to be here hanging out with Ellie. It’s so boring sometimes; going to these places and listening to people talk and wondering if they’ve ever had an interesting conversation in their lives. I went because I care about the people that the organization benefits. I loved taking pictures and talking with the people who participate in the Special Olympics, but this was so much more about finances and benefactors and who donated the most money.” She shrugged, sinking further into the chair. “I just wanted to cut all the bullshit and focus the energy on the athletes that we were supposedly there to honor.” 

Audrey was watching her, a smirk turning up the corner of her lips. 

“I get it, trust me. But you present yourself so well. You’re so graceful; flawless, really. There’s already been video and photos on the news and online. You looked so interested. No one would ever guess you were bored out of your skull.”

“Good,” Tessa smiled at her. “That’s what they’re supposed to believe. It’s all a show, going to these places and plastering a smile on your face and pretending you don’t mind being asked the same question fifteen times in a row.” Tessa sighed. “At least they’re over the speculation about me and Scott. Before we were married, I couldn’t go to the grocery store without being asked if he was waiting for me at home in bed.” 

Audrey laughed loudly, and Tessa grinned. It was a real laugh, not the polite giggles she’d heard her express so far. It made Tessa like her even more, seeing the person behind the sugary sweet façade she put on for Ellie. 

“You’re funny,” Audrey mused, and Tessa raised her eyebrows. 

“You’re the only person other than Scott who thinks so,” she admitted. “Even Ellie doesn’t laugh at my jokes.” 

“Maybe the problem isn’t your jokes, then,” Audrey suggested. “You just need to stop giving a shit about trying to impress people.” 

Tessa smiled at her. 

“If only it were that easy.” 

“Yeah, well I guess for you it can’t be. Your whole life revolves around impressing the right people, eh?” Audrey looked toward her. “Judges, coaches… even Scott. That has to be hard, you know? After twenty-five years together it has to be a struggle to keep him chasing after you.” 

Tessa caught her gaze, hesitating for a moment. 

“Not really. At least, I don’t think so. He seems pretty happy.” But did he? Doubt suddenly settled in her mind and she was quiet for a long moment. The sickening feeling of anxiety wormed its way into the back of her mind. 

“Well, good,” Audrey responded sincerely. “I just feel for you. Always having to put on a show, never knowing who you can trust. And all those fans just constantly demanding things from you. I honestly don’t know how you two do it every night.”

“Yeah…” Tessa thought for a moment, “I probably didn’t do a very good job tonight.” 

“Oh?” Audrey cocked her head a little. “Why do you say that?” 

“Well…” Tessa caught the words before they left her mouth, and she hesitated. She knew she shouldn’t talk so freely in front of anyone but Scott or her family, but she trusted Audrey implicitly. Seeing the casual manner in which she presented herself now, without Ellie or Scott around, made Tessa like her even more. “There are a couple of girls who have been coming to the shows. They were at the event tonight. Just standing outside waiting with a small group of others.”

“Wait,” Audrey clarified, “Shows? As in, multiple shows?”

Tessa nodded, her head suddenly feeling heavy. 

“At least two that we know of,” she responded, “on different sides of the country. And…I know it sounds crazy, but I think they’re following us. Not necessarily dangerously, just… I don’t know, creepy?”

“Very creepy,” Audrey agreed, a look of disgust marking her face. “And they were at the event tonight?”

“Yeah. And they just say some of the strangest things. Things that you wouldn’t say to a total stranger, much less someone you’re trying to impress.”

Audrey watched her, rubbing her arms with her hands as if trying to brush away the chill. 

“Weird.” She was quiet for a moment, looking across the room at nothing in particular. “Why would they want to follow you? What do they want from you?”

“I think it’s what they want from Scott,” Tessa admitted quietly, sending Audrey a knowing look. “They don’t really seem to care much about me aside from trying to shock me into making a comment that I guess would end up on the internet.”

Audrey watched her knowingly, and then shrugged her shoulders. 

“Fuck them.”

Tessa looked up at her, surprised. Audrey’s eyes were on her, her lips pursed as if she regretted what she’d just said. Still, her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with the risk of daring to utter such language around someone who paid her to look after their child.

“Say it,” Audrey challenged her.

Tessa smiled a little, but shook her head. 

“I mean, they’re fans, I probably shouldn’t-”

“Say it,” Audrey repeated, a sharp edge in her voice. 

Tessa watched her, wanting to avert her gaze, but the other woman’s blue eyes seemed to hold hers in place. 

“Okay…fuck them.” 

Audrey gasped, covering her mouth with her hands before she broke into laughter. 

“Yes! That’s awesome! Fuck them!”

“Fuck them,” Tessa repeated, spitting the words into the air. “Wow, that feels really good.” 

Audrey reached out, hand in the air as she waited for Tessa to high-five her. 

“You’re so cool,” Audrey breathed, settling back into her chair. “Officially the coolest boss ever.”

Tessa grinned, breathless with the sudden freedom she felt. 

“Look at you,” Audrey encouraged her, “you needed that. Let me guess, Scott thinks you should just let it go, right? Be the bigger person and all that?”

“Well…” Tessa considered her words for a moment, “I guess so, but…”

“But they’re bitches,” Audrey pointed out. “Just because they’re fans doesn’t mean you have to endure their shit.”

“Yeah,” Tessa breathed. “I guess you’re right.” She smiled at Audrey, who sat in the chair across from her, her slender legs pulled up beneath her slight frame. Audrey held her hands out in a nonchalant way, as if to prove her point. Tessa sighed. “I should probably get back to our room. Scott will send out a search party.” 

Audrey smiled appreciatively at her. 

“Thanks for stopping to talk. I really enjoyed the company.” 

“Yeah,” Tessa smiled, “me too.”

**

Tessa was smiling as she entered their hotel room, Scott catching her eye as she set her purse on the dresser. 

“So how did it go?” He wondered, “Is she still alive? Did you drop-kick her?”

“She’s still alive,” Tessa laughed. “We actually had a really good talk. She’s kind of… awesome.”

“Well of course she is,” he replied, “Ellie loves her.”

Tessa shrugged, already slipping out of her clothing. 

“Yeah, but she’s… different when Ellie’s not around. She doesn’t keep that whole preschool teacher thing up all the time. I guess I knew that, I just… didn’t realize it.”

“So… she’s not going to walk in on us having sex again?” Scott clarified, “Or is she suddenly suggesting a threesome?”

“Scott!” Tessa hushed him, glancing over at Ellie who still slept soundly in the bed beside theirs. “Don’t be gross.”

He laughed gently, patting the mattress beside him. 

“Come to bed, T.”

“Hang on, I have to wash my make up off,” she responded, heading into the bathroom. Her heart felt light and happy, a grin pressing against the corner of her lips as she hummed  
softly to herself. She switched on the bathroom light and reached for her facewash, her eyes suddenly landing on a nondescript blue box on the counter. It was a gift box, and she studied it for a moment before carefully lifting the lid to peer inside. There was a folded piece of paper and another, smaller box. She unfolded the paper first, dread instantly unfolding in the pit of her stomach as she recognized the flowery handwriting. 

Again, there was one simple sentence sprawled on the paper in red ink: _Scott, please use these before she traps you again_. Tessa’s eyebrows furrowed in indignation, dropping the paper and examining the smaller box inside. Condoms.

She sucked in a breath, hurt and anger causing her face and chest to flush. She grabbed the box, opened the bathroom door and tossed the small box on the bed. 

“What the hell, Scott?” 

He looked up suddenly, confused. His eyes fell upon the box, and she watched his face fall. 

“Tess…” he began, looking alarmed. “I’m sorry. It was outside the door when I brought Ellie up here. I don’t know where it came from.”

“I do,” she hissed, “those little psychos left it here.”

“Tessa…” he began to try and reason with her, but she cut him off. 

“Don’t even try,” she responded sharply. “You know it was them, Scott. You know I’m not crazy.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy!” He exclaimed suddenly, sitting up in bed. She stared hard at him, tears burning her eyes. He watched her for a moment and then finally nodded. 

“Okay. You’re right. I’m sorry. It’s them, it has to be them.”

Tessa let herself collapse onto the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands as she began to cry. He was beside her suddenly, prying her hands away from her face and kissing her wet cheeks. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “You can’t let them get you so upset. They’re just jealous little girls, T.”

“I know,” she sniffled desperately, “It’s not them. It’s me. I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what?” He asked, his voice rising in disbelief. “Tess, I’m not going to let them hurt you.”

“It’s not that,” she replied quickly. “I’m just scared that… you’re going to find something better than me, I guess. Someone new, something exciting.”

Scott scoffed beside her, taking her into his arms. 

“Tessa, that’s crazy. You know how in love I am with you.” She attempted to bury her head in his shoulder, but he stopped her. “Hey, look at me. Where did this come from?”

She raised her gaze at him, watery green eyes meeting his. The issue hadn’t come from Audrey, at least not really. It had always been dormant in the back of her mind, waiting to overtake her when she felt the most vulnerable. 

“You are the only person on this earth that I want to be with. You have been since I was nine years old. If you ever think anything less, then you’re wrong.” His dark eyes were serious and full of concern. “Tess, you’re my wife. You’re the only woman I want. That’s not going to change, not now, or ever. I don’t care how many women have some kind of silly crush on me. No one will ever be able to make me happier than you do. And no one else will ever have the chance to, babe.”

She smiled sadly at him, knowing he spoke the truth. She knew he loved her. He wasn’t shy about that and never had been. She was being irrational, she knew, but felt powerless to stop it. 

Scott picked up the box of condoms and tossed it across the room into the trash can. 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that. I meant to throw it away, but Ellie woke up and I had to get her back to bed. I totally forgot about it. Please don’t cry.” He kissed her cheeks again, wiping the wetness with his thumb. “I love you so much, Tessa. I don’t feel trapped. I never have. It’s just the words of a hateful person who can’t stand seeing someone else happy, okay?”

Tessa looked at him, studying his face, and then nodded. 

“Okay.”

“You believe me?” He asked, his voice desperate with concern. 

“I believe you,” she met his eyes. “I’ve always believed you.”

Scott moved back against the bed and Tessa moved with him until she was lying against his chest, thankful that her makeup was waterproof lest it stream down her cheeks along with the tears. He was stroking her hair, saying soft things to her, pressing kisses against her temple and forehead. 

“Come what may, I will love you until my dying day,” she heard his whispered devotion in the air, remembering all the nights they had performed that program. She could recall each time she’d heard him whisper that into her ear, and all the times she’d made a joke of it or rolled her eyes at him. And then, at their wedding, he had slipped the lyrics into his vows and made her cry while their friends and family watched. And now, in the darkness of the room, with their daughter in the bed beside them, it brought tears to her eyes again. And there was nothing else to say. 

And even though they were in a hotel room hundreds of miles from the large white house they had raised Ellie in for the past several years, she was in his arms, and she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys for being such faithful reviewers. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

The nausea drove Tessa from a deep sleep and she awoke, lying still for a moment before the rolling waves of sickness forced her up and out of bed. She scrambled out of the sheets in the early morning light, throwing the blankets off her, Ellie starling awake as she heard Tessa rise from bed. 

“Mommy?” She asked sleepily. 

“It’s okay, Ellie, go back to sleep,” Tessa managed before she hurried to the restroom and shut the door behind her. She went onto her knees, clutching the toilet seat as she began to heave. Her stomach muscles contracted as she vomited, and she felt the stress of her increased heart rate at the force behind her sickness. Tears leaked from her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand just as the door cracked open and Scott stuck his head in. 

“Tess, you okay?” He was still half asleep, most likely. His hair was disheveled and he squinted in the bright light of the restroom. He looked confused and startled. 

“Yes,” she croaked before another wave of nausea hit her and she was sick again. 

“You don’t sound okay,” he said after a moment’s hesitation. He shuffled over to her, pulling her long dark hair from her face and stroking her back. “Did you eat something bad?” He perched on the edge of the bathtub, his hand still resting on her. 

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m fine.” She sat on the floor, looking back at him. 

“Should we cancel the show tonight?” He wondered. 

“No,” she repeated, “I’m already feeling better. Honestly, Scott.”

He watched her for a moment and then nodded. 

“Okay, but I want you to go back to bed. No hitting the hotel gym this morning.”

After Tessa confirmed that she was feeling better, he took her by the arm and led her back into the bedroom. Ellie was already laying back down, her face buried in a pillow. Her tiny hands clutched her stuffed elephant, fingers twitching as she dreamed. 

Scott helped Tessa back into bed, glancing at the clock. He yawned and stretched. 

“It’s seven-thirty,” he said, more to himself than her. “I’m going to shower and then we’ll order some breakfast. You need something on your stomach.”

She laid back against the pillows, nodding. He leaned in and kissed her warm forehead before slipping into the restroom. She heard him turn the shower on and then she closed her eyes. 

By the time she woke again, the clock read 10:30. Tessa blinked sleepily, pushing herself out of bed and sitting up quickly. She had come from such a sound sleep that seeing the time had caused her a blinding moment of panic. She patted down the blankets, searching for her phone, sure that she had missed something important. When she spotted it across the room, still plugged into its charger, she took a breath, sitting back against the headboard. 

“Scott?” She called. Neither he or Ellie were in the bedroom, and when she checked the restroom the light was off and it was empty as well. She stood looking at her reflection, the spell of sickness she’d had this morning already feeling days away. She couldn’t help but notice that she looked terrible, and hoped that the makeup artists tonight would be able to work with the canvas she presented. 

She moved toward the dresser, reaching for her phone. There was a text message from Scott, sent at 9:37 AM. 

_Hey babe, I brought Ellie down to the pool. You needed your rest. Text me when you wake up. I love you._

She blinked at the message and began to type a response, but decided that she would surprise them by joining them at the pool. She wasn’t sure if she felt like a swim, but she loved to watch Ellie in the water. She was so brave, so completely unafraid of things that made most children hesitant. Seeing her hold her breath, dip her head underwater, and kick her little legs as she bobbed in the pool made Tessa happy, knowing that Ellie had the world at her fingertips and every opportunity ahead of her. Maybe Ellie would grow up to be an ice dancer, like her parents. Maybe she would be a swimmer, or a dancer. Maybe she wouldn’t want to be any of those things. But Tessa intended to give her the opportunity to chase her dreams, no matter what they may be. 

Tessa slipped out of her pajamas, pulling on a pair of black yoga pants and a t-shirt. She brushed her long hair and then pulled it into a bun on the top of her head before slipping shoes on. She left the room, heading toward the indoor pool. Even from the hallway, she could hear Ellie’s joyous screams and smiled to herself. 

The smell of chlorine overtook her as she made her way into the pool area, immediately spotting Ellie and Scott as they played in the shallow end of the water. As she neared, she noticed that Scott and Ellie were talking to someone, and it took her a moment to recognize the woman as Audrey. 

As she neared the pool, Ellie looked up and saw Tessa first. 

“Mommy!” She squealed, “Watch this!” 

Tessa smiled at her, taking a seat in one of the chairs that surrounded the swimming area. Ellie took a deep breath, puffing her cheeks out like a frog before disappearing under the water for a moment. She popped back up, brushing hair from her face before opening her eyes. 

“Very good, Ellie,” Tessa smiled at her affectionately. 

“Hey, babe,” Scott greeted her, “You feeling better?”

“So much better,” she responded, and then glanced at Audrey. “Hey!”

“Hi Tessa! Scott said you were sick. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tessa sighed in feigned exasperation. “How long have you guys been down here?” 

Scott and Audrey looked at each other before Scott shrugged. 

“Maybe an hour? We came here right after breakfast.” 

“Breakfast?” Tessa asked, “You guys had breakfast together?” 

“Yeah,” Scott shrugged. “Just at the hotel restaurant. I was going to bring you something, but I wanted it to be fresh when you woke up.”

“Oh,” Tessa nodded, quiet for a moment. Audrey and Scott exchanged a glance. 

“You sure you’re feeling okay, Tess?” Audrey asked, watching her from where she stood in the pool. “You look kind of pale.”

“I’m fine,” Tessa repeated, unable to hide the sudden edge in her voice. She wasn’t sure where it had come from, and felt guilty when Audrey’s blue eyes looked down at the water. She recognized the feeling, of course: jealousy. But that was ridiculous. Over the past week, Audrey and she had become close. She was so easy to talk to, and so funny. Tessa admired the way she built her up, encouraging her and lending an ear when she just needed to air out her feelings. 

As if she had read Tessa’s mind, Audrey was climbing out of the pool, wrapping a towel around her shoulders and perching in a chair next to Tessa. 

“Hey,” she spoke softly, Tessa’s eyes moving to meet hers. “I’m sorry if my having breakfast with your family made you uncomfortable. Scott just asked if I wanted to tag along, and I figured it would be okay…”

“It is okay,” Tessa smiled at her gently. “I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to do so. It just surprised me, is all.”

Audrey watched her, droplets of water pooling on her tan skin. She brushed her blonde hair behind her ears and nodded. 

“I mean, Scott’s cool and all,” she teased, loud enough for Scott to hear. “But he’s at least number three on my list of favorite people in the Moir family.” She grinned, and Scott scoffed in false indignation. Tessa smiled, laughing softly. Audrey focused on her again. “So, you have a little time before you guys need to start getting ready for your show later. What do you think about heading to the salon? Ellie could go, too. We could get manis, pedis... get you feeling better than you look.” At the surprise on Tessa’s face, Audrey screwed her mouth to one side, muttering. “Sorry, Tess, you look like shit.”

Tessa wasn’t sure whether to argue or agree. After all, Audrey’s honestly was something that she valued. Even if it felt harsh at times, it was sort of endearing to know that she would get the full truth from her. Unless it was when she was speaking to Ellie, Tessa had come to realize that Audrey rarely sugarcoated things. 

“Yeah,” Tessa nodded. “Okay.” 

“Awesome,” Audrey grinned at her, then called to Ellie. “Hey sweetie, we’re going to go get our fingernails painted! You ready to get out?” 

Tessa watched as Ellie squealed, bobbing to the edge of the pool. Audrey pulled her out of the water, wrapping her in a fluffy white towel. Ellie clutched the towel and moved toward Tessa. Tessa smiled at her, wrapping her arms around Ellie’s tiny body and placing a kiss on her wet head. 

“Do you feel better, Mommy?” Ellie asked, looking up at her with wide eyes as Tessa began to dry her off. Ellie’s bathing suit was pink with ruffles around the waist; she had chosen it because it had reminded her of her tutu at home. She shivered as Tessa wrapped the towel around her again and then pulled her onto her lap.

“I feel _so_ much better,” Tessa responded, pushing Ellie’s hair behind her small ears. “You know why?”

“Why?” The little girl asked, tilting her head. 

“Because I’m with you.” She placed an affectionate kiss on Ellie’s nose. “Come on, let’s go get showered and we’ll go get our nails painted.”

“Okay!” Ellie cheered, hopping off Tessa’s lap and slipping her hand into Tessa’s grip.

**

They sat with Ellie between them at the manicure station. Ellie had chosen a bright pink polish and watched, fascinated, as the technician applied the paint to her fingernails. One of the many things she loved about Ellie was that she had such varied interests. She was enthralled with all thinks pink and princess, but then also loved skating, swimming, and catching bugs in the dirt outside their home. She wasn’t afraid to try new things, and didn’t feel like she had to fit into any boxes. Ellie was just Ellie, and she was perfect. 

“So,” Audrey cleared her throat, and Tessa’s eyes raised to her. “Only two weeks until the tour’s over.”

“Yeah,” Tessa smiled softly at her. “It feels like it just started. I honestly can’t believe it. We haven’t traveled this extensively in so long. Ellie misses home. So do I. I guess I’m just not used to being on the road like we used to be.” Tessa looked toward Audrey. “What will you do?”

“Ah,” Audrey sighed, and then was quiet for a long moment. “I’m not really sure. I could get another job, but honestly anything’s going to suck after working for you guys.” She smiled at Tessa. “You sure you don’t need any help down there in London?” 

Tessa laughed softly, smiling sadly at the other woman. 

“I know. But we can keep in touch.” She paused for a moment, “I don’t... well, I guess I don’t make friends easily, for whatever reason. I’m going to miss you.” 

Audrey winked at Tessa over Ellie’s head. 

“We’ll figure it out, Tess. You’re not losing me that easily.” 

“Oh!” Ellie squealed as she studied her hands, nails coated in paint. “It’s beautiful!”

Tessa and Audrey both laughed. 

“So…” Audrey breathed, “How many shows are left?”

“Well,” Tessa paused for a moment, counting. “Including the one tonight, I think twelve. It’s going to be pretty busy for the next couple of weeks, I’m afraid. But, you know, I think that’s going to be better. The busier Ellie is, the quicker time will pass for her. She’s so ready to get home, to get back to her preschool class, and her own bed.”

“And what about you?” Audrey asked, those blue eyes looking so deeply into Tessa’s that she felt a chill run up her spine. 

“What about me?” 

“What are you looking forward to about going home?”

Tessa’s lips turned into a contented smile. There were so many things. Spending more time with Ellie and Scott, first of all. Starting a new project, maybe something to do with fashion or books. Working on making a baby with Scott. She felt a flush creep into her cheeks as she considered all of the wonderful things that awaited her at home in their sanctuary. 

“Everything,” Tessa answered honestly, unable to hide her smile. “I’m just so ready to get back to normal life.” As Audrey watched, Tessa was quiet for a moment in contemplation. “It’s just so funny… at some point, all of this mundane mom stuff became the most important thing in my life. It’s just weird how things fall into place like that. One minute you think you know where you’re headed, and then the direction of the wind changes and you end up someplace you never expected. And it’s what you never knew you always wanted.”

Audrey was watching her, eyes narrowed in concentration. As Tessa finished speaking, she swallowed hard, nodding. 

“I know exactly what you mean.”

**

Tessa was sweating beneath her shirt, shifting on the stool she occupied. She reached out to Scott throughout the evening, touching his arm or placing her hand on top of his. She wanted to be close to him, wanted to share a private moment with him, but there was no time. Fans filtered in and out of the meet-and-greet, presenting them with flags and books, desperate for an autograph or photo. Tessa was happy to oblige and looked forward most of all to the young children in the crowd, always making sure to spend an extra moment or ask about their passions. 

Towards the end of the evening, the girls appeared. It was the two of them again, this time in jeans and sweaters. She spotted them from across the room and her eyes met Sophie’s. She felt her breath catch in her throat and touched Scott’s arm. He looked up at her from the conversation he was having with another young woman and followed her gaze. She saw him stiffen when his eyes locked upon them. 

“Scott,” she pleaded quietly, and he touched her gently. 

“It’s okay,” he assured her. “Just let me handle this, okay?”

Tessa sat, silent as the two girls approached the table. 

“Hey again, Scott,” Sophie grinned. “The show was amazing tonight. You were totally on point.”

“Uh, thanks,” he attempted a smile at them, but Tessa’s cold stare caught their gaze. “So, listen, ladies…”

“Can we get a video?” Sophie asked, gesturing to Scott and then her friend. “Of just the three of us? Our friends totally don’t believe that we’re on a first name basis with you. And I’m totally up for giving you my Snapchat or something if you wouldn’t mind.”

Tessa watched as Scott balked at them, his lips parting hesitantly. 

“We would mind,” Tessa stated sharply. “And I think you’ve just about hit your limit here, so it’s probably a good idea to move on.” 

“I wasn’t asking you,” Sophie turned to her suddenly, her voice razor sharp. “And Scott’s a grown man. He can make his own decisions, contrary to what you may believe.”

“And he’s my husband,” Tessa shot back, “so back up. He’s not giving you his Snapchat, or his phone number, or whatever else you’re desperate enough to ask for. Honestly, I can’t even believe you had the gall to show your face again after what you two have done.”

The girls looked at each other before turning back to Tessa. 

“And let me tell you this,” Tessa lowered her voice, “if you ever come near my family again, you’ll spend the rest of the night in a jail cell.”

Sophie scoffed, slamming her hands down on the table in front of them. 

“You crazy bitch,” she murmured as she began to walk away. Tessa stood quickly, rounding the table to meet Sophie. 

“What did you say?” She asked, her face flushing with anger. Behind her, she heard Scott gasp and mutter a low warning before appearing beside her, taking her arm gently. 

“Tess, come on-”

“I said you’re a crazy bitch,” Sophie repeated. “And Scott, I’m sorry you have to deal with her paranoid ass. She’s so obviously insecure.”

“Say it again and see what happens,” Tessa challenged her.

“Tessa!” Scott said her name sharply, drawing her attention to him. By now, others were beginning to stare and wonder what was happening. Tessa glanced around the room, but as she met others’ eyes they averted her gaze. “Come with me. Now.” His voice was no longer soft and comforting. Tessa knew from experience; he was _pissed_.

Keeping a firm grip on her hand, he guided her out of the room and into the hallway. Desperately trying door handles as they moved, he found a door that was unlocked and turned the light on, pulling her into the empty conference room. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He gaped at her. “You can’t start a fight with a fan! Are you crazy?”

“Am _I_ crazy?” Tessa gasped, “You know what they've done! She was purposely trying to set me off! Didn’t you hear that?”

“Of course I did,” he responded, “but you know better than that! You can’t give into the pathetic shit she’s throwing your way. She’s doing it to get a rise out of you. She’s not the first one who has ever done this, and she’s not going to be the last. You can’t let her get under your skin!”

“We should have called the police when they showed up at the event last week,” Tessa insisted. Scott shook his head. 

“And tell them what? That there’s a kid who has done absolutely nothing but pay to get into our shows and meet-and-greets and maybe walked behind us down the street one evening?”

The look of betrayal on Tessa’s face made him stop and he sighed heavily before hanging his head.

“Maybe I can’t do this anymore, okay?” Tessa looked away from him and she narrowed her eyes, desperate to keep her tears at bay. 

“Tessa, please,” Scott was desperate now, clutching her hands. “You’re stronger than this. Stronger than their silly plans to do… whatever it is they think they’re going to do. You have to stay with me on this. You can’t do what you just did out there.”

Tessa watched him for a long moment and then let her eyes fall to the ground. 

“I know this tour has been hard on you. I knew you were struggling. I guess I just didn’t realize how much. But you have to talk to me. You have to tell me what’s going on, or I can’t help.” Scott touched her chin and she raised her eyes to his. “Why is this bothering you so much all of a sudden?”

She watched him with dark green eyes, a fat tear drop slipping down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away with her hand. 

“Because I want to go home," she closed her eyes, letting out a soft whimper. "And because I'm pregnant.”


	9. Chapter 9

Scott watched her for a long moment, the realization slowly dawning. 

“Are you serious?”

Tessa nodded, her eyes focusing anywhere but him. Embarrassment and disappointment suddenly overwhelmed her, and she wished she could take the words back. This wasn’t right, she knew, and the thought made her feel vulnerable and weak. She hadn’t wanted him to find out this way, and certainly hadn’t wanted to use the words as any kind of excuse for her behavior. 

“Yeah,” she finally whispered. “I took a home test this afternoon. I was able to contact my doctor, too. She ordered a blood test at a local lab. I’m just waiting for the official results.”

“Tessa,” he said her name, and she raised her eyes to meet his. Tears welled in his eyes, a cautious smile on his lips. “Baby… that’s amazing. I’m so happy.” He took her into his arms, holding her close. Even with her head buried in his shoulder, she could hear the emotion in his voice and the warm spill of his tears. He held her for a long time, his hand stroking her back gently. When he finally, reluctantly, pulled away, his eyes were rimmed with red and the small smile had developed into a grin that covered his face. Upon seeing  
the look on her face, concern clouded his features. “Aren’t you happy? I thought you wanted this?”

“I do,” she assured him quickly, nodding. “It’s what I wanted more than anything. I just…” her voice faltered and she let out a shuddering sob before pushing herself against her chest, hands covering her face. She wept unabashedly and Scott’s hands were on her, attempting to pull her hands from her face so that he could look at her. 

“What?” He asked, his voice rising an octave in concern. “Tess, what’s wrong?”

She sniffled loudly, allowing him to pull her hands away and daring to look up at him, her green eyes meeting his. 

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you,” she whimpered, clutching his hands. “Especially not after how you found out about Ellie. I wanted to plan something, I wanted this to be special.”

Scott stood watching her, his hands finally drifting gently to her hips. 

“T,” he called her softly. She blinked, tears slipping down her cheeks. He was smiling, his eyes so full of love and affection that she felt as if her knees might give out. “Listen to me. We made a life together. You’re carrying our baby inside you. That’s so far beyond special. Do you believe me?”

Tessa studied his eyes before nodding. 

“I believe you.”

He kissed her knuckles and then placed her hand against his chest. “I’m so thankful that you told me tonight. I missed so much of your last pregnancy; I want to be there for every moment this time.” Keeping his gaze on hers, his hand pressed against the lower part of her belly. He looked down, watching his hand, a small, contented smile pressed against his lips. 

“That was fast,” he acknowledged, catching her lips in a gentle kiss. “How did you know to take a test? We’ve only been trying for a couple weeks.”

“Well, officially trying,” she corrected. “We weren’t exactly using protection before we had that conversation. I just felt… different, I guess.”

“Tess,” he whispered her name, brushing her hair from her face. “Tessa, you’re having our baby. Oh my God.” He stood back on his heels for a moment before taking her into his arms again, covering her face with soft kisses. “I love you so much.”

“So, you’re happy?” She asked hesitantly, finally allowing a tiny smile to slip over her countenance. 

“I’m so happy,” he replied, one of his hands slipping back down to press against her belly in disbelief. “Are you sure you have to wait until tomorrow to see the doctor?”

“I think so,” she let herself laugh quietly, “It’s nine-thirty.”

By 9:45, Scott was leading Tessa out of the area, one arm protectively around her shoulders. They made their way to their car and Scott held her hand on the way home, repeatedly looking over to her with a goofy smile on his face. She couldn’t help but to smile each time she met his eyes, and his whispered words of affection made the memory of that evening feel a million miles away.

Scott insisted that Tessa retreat to their hotel room to rest while he traveled to Audrey’s room to collect Ellie. Tessa had protested at first; it had almost become a ritual to stop and chat with Audrey each evening, and she had begun to look forward to it. Her body had demanded rest, though, and she reluctantly gave in, reminding herself to send a text before she fell asleep that evening. 

As fate would have it, Tessa had collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep before Scott had even made it back to the room with their daughter. She awoke some time later, blinking into the darkness at the distant sound of a car horn beeping. She ignored it at first, closing her eyes and drifting between wake and sleep before the realization that it may have been their car alarm occurred to her. She was exhausted, and the thought of pulling herself out of bed to glance out the window felt to her as arduous as competing for another Olympic gold medal. Instead, she shook Scott beside her and he mumbled his awareness.

“Scott,” she pleaded, body heavy with sleep. “Is that us?”

He grumbled softly, turning away from her. A moment later, he was out of bed, peering out their hotel room window before grabbing his keys and pressing a button on the remote. 

“It looks okay,” he spoke softly as he climbed back into bed, careful not to wake Ellie. “The wind is blowing pretty hard; maybe it set the alarm off.”

“Mm,” Tessa responded, already half-asleep. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in a warm hug before both of them faded back into sleep. 

At eight-fifteen, Tessa awoke to the sound of Scott’s voice. He was sitting in a chair by the window, speaking softly. The heavy black-out curtains were pulled, sunlight from beyond teasing around the seams. Ellie was curled into bed with Tessa, still asleep. Tessa wondered when she had climbed into their bed during the night, and then recalled the strange experience from earlier that morning. She pushed herself onto her elbows, catching Scott’s eye. He concluded his conversation quickly after, moving over to the bed quietly. 

“Hey,” he greeted her, kissing her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel better,” she responded, taking a moment to yawn. “I slept great. When did Ellie get into bed with us?” 

“This morning,” he responded, smiling affectionately at their daughter as she slept. Hesitantly, his eyes met Tessa’s again. “So, I need to tell you something, but I need you to stay calm, okay?” 

Tessa felt a lump form in her throat at his words. Of course, she was immediately alarmed, pushing herself into a sitting position and suddenly wide awake. 

“What’s wrong?” She glanced toward Ellie, still sleeping soundly. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he nodded, “but I-”

“Is someone hurt?” She asked, already feeling the emotion welling in her chest. What if it was her mother, or her sister? One of Scott’s family members? There was a sudden sick feeling within her. What if Audrey had been hurt? How would she ever be able to explain any of those things to Ellie?

“No one’s hurt,” he responded softly, and Tessa blinked, relief slipping over her like a sweater still warm from the dryer. 

“Then what is it?” 

“I’m trying to tell you,” he defended himself, and Tessa sat back, watching him quietly. “Remember when you woke me up this morning? The car alarm?”

“Yes…” Tessa replied slowly, “Did someone hit our car?” Saying the words after having just been worried moments ago about one of their loved ones being hurt felt so insignificant. 

“Not… exactly,” he responded, his voice quiet. “One of the windows was broken. And there’s some other damage.”

Tessa furrowed her eyebrows, studying his face. 

“Like from the wind?” She asked, remembering that he’d mentioned the storm early that morning. 

Scott hesitated for a moment before sighing softly. 

“I don’t think so,” he finally confided. “But I’m already taking care of it. I called around and found a rental. They’re going to send our car ahead to Toronto so it will be ready for us when we get there in a few days. We can turn the rental car in when we get there.” He offered her a tight smile. “There’s nothing for you to do, Tess. I just want you to relax, okay?”

She watched him silently for a moment, tracking him with her eyes. Finally, she nodded. 

“The tow truck will be here in about half an hour,” he explained further. “I’m going to take a quick shower and then we’ll order room service, okay?” She sat, unable to shake the feeling that he was keeping something from her. She nearly asked him to open the curtains, but decided against it. He hesitated in place for a few long seconds, looking as if he couldn’t decide which direction to move in. Finally, he began to move toward the restroom. “Just stay away from the window, okay?”

The bizarre words sent a chill up her spine. She glanced toward him. 

“Why, Scott?”

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He had no good excuse, and he was a terrible liar. Rather than trying to make something up, his face softened. 

“Tess, please. Just do it, okay?”

“Okay,” she responded, knowing full well that she intended to look out the window as soon as he made his way into the restroom. Scott had to know it, too, and it explained the look of defeat he gave her before closing the restroom door behind him. 

Tessa sat motionless, waiting for the sound of the shower to start. When she heard the running water, she pushed herself out of bed and padded across the hardwood floor to the heavy curtains. Drawing them back slowly, she blinked into the blinding light for a moment before her eyes began to search for their black SUV. From their vantage point two stories above their vehicle, the broken passenger’s side window wasn’t immediately noticeable. 

What Tessa saw immediately, however, was the word sprawled across the hood of the car. She sucked her breath in at the sight of it: _BITCH_. It was large and angry looking, the letters rough. For a moment she thought the word had been sprawled in spray paint, but the letters were far too disjointed to have come from such a uniform source. She realized, after staring at the word for far too long, that the letters had been scratched into the car itself with a sharp object. This explained why the letters appeared too long in some places and too short in others. Why the round edges of the letters had been hardened into sharp angles, thus presenting the angry appearance she’d noticed. 

As if the words themselves had been scratched into her skin, she recoiled, letting the curtain fall against the window again. Blackness engulfed her and she sunk into the chair next to the window. She stayed that way for a long time, until Scott appeared beside her, smelling of soap and shampoo. 

“I’ve already contacted the police,” he said softly, sinking into a chair across from her. “They said we’re welcome to come in and file a temporary restraining order. They also offered to bring some extra security into the show for the next couple of days, at least as long as we’re in the general area.” He sounded so sad, and the heaviness of his words made Tessa feel sick. “I asked you not to look, Tess.”

She didn’t speak, and he reached out to her, taking her hand. She raised her eyes to his uncertainly. 

“Are we safe?” She asked, her voice trembling. The vulnerability in her voice left her feeling ashamed. But it wasn’t really herself she was concerned about, at least not primarily. She was worried for Ellie, for Scott, and for the life growing inside her. 

“I’m not going to let anyone or anything hurt you or Ellie,” he said, his voice full of resolve and no longer full of the sadness she had detected just a moment ago. “I swear to God, Tessa.”

She sat for another moment, blinking stupidly. Last night had upset her, certainly, but somehow seeing the word etched permanently into their property made it worse, made the hurt deeper. She was angry, she knew… absolutely seething under the layer of fear and distrust, but her emotions were so clouded from the rollercoaster she’d been on lately. She wanted to scream or cry, but could do nothing but sit quietly. 

“Tess,” his voice was pleading with her now, returning to the gentle tone that was normally reserved only for her and Ellie. “I know this upsets you, but you need to try and stay calm, okay? Think about the baby.”

The baby, of course. She felt a flutter of excitement within her at his words. She was overcome with joy for a moment before she felt the anger surfacing within her. They had stolen this moment from her, and from Scott. Rather than being able to enjoy this time, they were forced to deal with the temper-tantrums of little girls who were slowly edging the line between obnoxious and dangerous. 

“I’m okay,” she nodded softly, meeting his eyes. But was she, really? She was exhausted, and weak, and vulnerable. She was angry, scared, but happy. She felt herself bouncing between the emotions as if she were a ping-pong ball, unsure which one would strike her next. 

Her phone rang suddenly, and both she and Scott turned to look at it. Ellie stirred in the bed, rubbing her eyes as she was disturbed from her slumber. Wordlessly, Scott moved across the room, pressing the screen and holding the phone to his ear before speaking. He sighed softly, relieved, and moved back to Tessa, handing her the phone. 

“It’s the nurse,” he explained, watching as she took the phone and held it to her ear. 

There was a moment of conversation as the nurse confirmed Tessa’s identity, and then she was speaking quickly. 

“I wanted to let you know that your blood results came back, and that you are pregnant. Congratulations.” 

“Thank you,” Tessa managed, glancing up at Scott. She allowed a tiny smile to slip across her lips and Scott grinned. “I appreciate you calling.”

“Oh, sure,” the woman replied, “uh, but Tessa?” 

The sudden change of tone in the woman’s voice left Tessa feeling chilled. 

“Yes?” She asked after a long moment. Suddenly, her heart was in her throat. She felt sick and scared and wanted to end the call. The moment of hesitation on the other end of the line disturbed her.

“I’m not sure how familiar you are with the details behind a blood test to determine pregnancy. Your blood contains something called HCG, or Human Chorionic Gonadotropin. Are you familiar with that term?”

“Um,” Tessa paused, turning away from Scott. He furrowed his eyebrows, touching her arm to draw her attention. She brushed him off, her attention focused solely on the phone. “No, not really. I mean, I’ve been pregnant before, but I don’t remember anyone specifically explaining that to me. Is there a problem?”

“Well,” the nurse faltered for a moment. “Not necessarily. It’s absolutely normal for HCG levels to be elevated during pregnancy. The issue is… yours are extremely high. Now this doesn’t mean there’s a problem, but-”

“Well then what does it mean?” Tessa found herself demanding, her voice rising in volume. Scott looked alarmed, and Ellie was now sitting up in bed, her green eyes wide. 

“Well there can be several reasons,” the nurse responded quickly. “The reason I’m calling is because your doctor has requested an ultrasound. It can rule out many of the issues indicated by an elevated HCG level. Would you be able to come into the office on Thursday?”

“Thursday?” Tessa was on her feet now, moving into the restroom. She shut the door behind her, desperate to keep the desperation of the situation from Ellie. “No, we’re leaving town tomorrow morning. We’ll be in Toronto by then.”

“Oh,” the nurse deflated. She was quiet for a moment and then her voice came again: “Can you be here by ten-thirty this morning?”

**

Scott was beside her, clutching her hand and brushing her hair from her face. Tessa was laid back on a soft exam table, her shirt pushed up to expose her slightly swollen belly. Her hands were sweaty and she felt like crying, but the tears wouldn’t come. Scott was on high alert beside her, tending to every noise and gesture she made. He looked desperately toward each nurse as they spoke, his eyes unsure. He smiled at Tessa softly and made every attempt to hide the fear that masked his face, but she could see through his façade. 

The cool jelly was applied to her skin and she flinched at the suddenness of it. One of the nurses, not the one she had spoken to on the phone, pressed the wand firmly against her skin. Immediately, both she and Scott moved their eyes to the screen that displayed the contents of her womb. 

“I’m not sure…” Tessa felt as if she were drowning suddenly, overwhelmed by the possibilities of all of her fears. “What exactly are you looking for?”

The nurse moved the wand for another moment, her eyes drawn to the screen. 

“Well, there are several-”

“Yes, I know,” Tessa hissed suddenly. “There are several causes of elevated HCG. But I need you to tell me what.” She looked desperately to the nurse who navigated the wand on her belly. Tessa gently placed her hand on the nurse’s, and her brown eyes stopped searching the screen, dropping to meet Tessa’s. “Please.”

A look of pity crossed the other woman’s face, and Tessa suddenly hated her for it. She looked so sad, so reluctant to speak, and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to smack her hand away, grab Scott, and get the hell out of this office. Instead, she remained still, green eyes searching desperately. 

“Sometimes a genetic defect,” the nurse admitted after a moment, “sometimes a complication. It’s not common, but certain cancers can cause an elevated level of HCG. But then, of course, you also have-”

Her eyes had returned to the screen, the wand pausing momentarily in its movement. 

Tessa felt the despair overcome her. None of those possibilities were in any way positive. Defects, complications, cancer… she turned her head toward Scott, who immediately was cupping her face with his hand, kissing her cheeks tenderly. 

“Shh, Tess,” he whispered, and there should have been more, but there wasn’t. He couldn’t say it was going to be okay. For the first time, she wouldn’t have believed him if he had said it. 

“Oh,” the nurse’s voice came again, “well, that explains it.”

Tessa closed her eyes. She didn’t want to look. Scott buried his face in her shoulder. His tears were hot on her skin. 

“You’ll want to see this,” the nurse spoke. Tessa sincerely doubted it. She opened her eyes, looking at Scott. He was searching her face, his dark eyes reflecting the fear she felt. 

“We’ll get through this,” were the words that he finally settled upon. He raised his eyes to the screen and Tessa’s followed a second later. The nurse had indicated two separate spots on the screen, two tiny circles marking the areas of interest.

“What are those?” Tessa finally managed to ask, her voice wavering. 

“Those,” the nurse replied, her voice softer now, “are your twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) sorry for the scare.


	10. Chapter 10

_Twins_. The word rang in her head like a bell as they drove back to their hotel. Scott couldn’t stop smiling, looking over at her every few moments just to say the word again. It felt unreal, knowing that there were two lives growing inside of her. She felt an indescribable rush of excitement and nerves at the thought of having two babies at the same time. 

“I can’t believe it,” Scott shook his head again, pulling to a stop at a red light. “Twins, Tess!”

“I know,” she echoed, looking down at her lap. The soft round curve of her belly had seemed precious this morning, but knowing that there was more than one baby inside of her made her feel twice the affection. “I think I’m in shock.”

Scott laughed softly, placing a hand on her leg. 

“We’re going to be outnumbered,” he teased her. “And Ellie’s going to flip when she finds out she’s going to be a big sister two times over!”

“Ellie,” Tessa breathed the sacred word, smiling to herself. “She’s going to be so excited. She’s been begging for a sibling.” 

“I love you,” he stated suddenly, and Tessa met his eyes. He was watching her, his lips turned up into a soft smile. “I love you so much. I can’t believe we’re going to have three children.” 

Tessa laughed, though she wasn’t sure if it was from nervousness or disbelief. The thought of delivering two children at once suddenly terrified her, but she pushed the thought from her mind. She refused to let her anxieties ruin this moment for them. 

“Scott,” she spoke his name and he glanced at her briefly before pulling back into traffic. “I want to go home. Now. We can let my mother handle the rest of the shows; we can say something came up and we needed to get back to London. I just want to be home with you and Ellie. I want to start prepping for these babies and go to _my_ doctor. Please.”

Scott’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel, and even before he spoke, she could see the answer in his eyes. Her stomach fell a little, but she clenched her jaw and straightened her posture, determined to remain strong. 

“Baby…” he pulled to the side of the road suddenly, stopping the car and turning to face her fully. “I wish we could but-”

“I know,” Tessa responded, defeated. “I know we can’t. I just thought… I just hoped.”

“Tessa,” he said her name gently and she raised her eyes to him. “Believe me, I want that, too. I want to go home and sleep in our bed and pick out paint colors for the nursery. I want to check under Ellie’s bed for monsters and not have to keep dragging her from city to city and province to province. But we have a responsibility. We have a commitment we need to keep.” 

She nodded, knowing he was right. 

“I do think we should make a couple of changes to the program,” he ventured, “if that’s all right with you. Just to help keep you safe.”

She watched him, remembering the time so many years ago that he’d done so without checking with her first. She’d been fighting mad, and he had been concerned about that unopened pregnancy test in her medicine cabinet. She’d been so resentful then, of him, and later of Ellie. She hated herself for that now, but knew that she’d handled herself in the only way she had known how at the time. 

“That’s all right with me,” she smiled affectionately. 

“Good,” he leaned in, kissing her lips gently. “And after this tour is over, I’m going to take you and Ellie home, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life as your humble servant.”

Tessa laughed loudly, smacking him playfully. 

“Be quiet!” She giggled, and then, “God, I’m so in love with you.” 

Tessa spent the rest of the drive thinking about what this news meant for them. They would be going from a family of three to a family of five; two more car seats, cribs, twice the breastfeeding, and also twice the love. Two new babies toddling around the house, tugging on her hands, crawling into her lap. She felt a tug of emotion within her and smiled up at him again. 

By the time they had arrived at the hotel, they had decided to wait to tell Ellie. It was a special moment, after all, and both of them wanted it to be more meaningful than breaking the news to her in a hotel room. They’d be going home within the next two weeks, and they’d already begun discussing ideas for making the moment memorable. They held hands as they walked through the halls to Audrey’s hotel room, Scott taking an extra moment to open doors for her. He whispered softly to her throughout their movement and Tessa felt the rush of love for him building in her chest. Her life, at this moment, felt absolutely perfect. 

Tessa knocked on Audrey’s door and Scott stood behind her, his arms embracing her, his hands protectively cupping her abdomen. The door swung open and Audrey stood smiling, balancing Ellie on her hip. She looked at them for a moment, her eyes narrowing. 

“Are you guys okay?”

Tessa heard Scott laugh behind her and she turned, grinning at him. Audrey stepped aside, allowing Tessa to enter the room. 

“Definitely,” Tessa beamed at him, “More than okay.”

“So…” Audrey hesitated, “Everything’s fine?”

“Everything’s wonderful,” Tessa smiled at her, reaching to take Ellie. Ellie pulled her legs up to wrap around Tessa’s waist, and Tessa leaned in, kissing her gently. “Hi, baby.”

“Hi Mommy,” Ellie echoed, tilting her head to study Tessa. “Where did you go?”

Tessa glanced at Scott, who took Ellie from her and touched Tessa’s cheek tenderly. 

“Nowhere fun,” Tessa sighed, “but we’re here now. I’m going to stay and talk to Audrey for a few minutes. Daddy will take you upstairs and then maybe we can go have lunch, okay?”

Scott left with Ellie and Tessa turned back to Audrey, unable to hide the smile that slipped across her face. 

“You okay?” Audrey asked, moving around the room to pick up some of the toys that Ellie had been playing with. “You look kind of… weird.”

“Weird?” Tessa asked, before sinking onto one of the beds. “I feel amazing.”

“Yeah, just kind of… I don’t know, like you’re in a daze.” Audrey stopped, watching Tessa. “I saw your car this morning. What the hell happened?”

Tessa blinked, forgetting for a moment that the events of this morning had occurred. It seemed so far away from the picture-perfect moment that she existed in now. 

“Oh… someone apparently vandalized it.” She remembered the ache of that angry word scratched into the enamel, the way the sick feeling in her stomach had surfaced at the  
sight of it. “Scott contacted the police.” It was the last thing she wanted to think about right now; hate and anger. She wanted to focus on this wonderful feeling inside of her, the joy of knowing that she was growing two babies, and reveling in the love of Scott and Ellie. 

“Was it those girls?” Audrey asked, her voice laced with concern. Her blue eyes were dark, focused solely on Tessa. 

“We have to assume so,” Tessa shrugged, her voice fading off. “But Scott’s taking care of it.”

“Do you think they’re dangerous, Tess?” Audrey asked, “I’m worried about you and your family.”

Tessa hesitated, chewing her on her lower lip. It took her a long moment to respond. 

“No,” she finally decided, saying the word with a sigh. “I don’t think they’re dangerous. I think they’re delusional, and they have to make themselves appear more intimidating than they are. And I think they’re taunting me.”

“Taunting you?” Audrey asked.

“Yeah…” Tessa breathed. “There was a bit of an issue last night. Some words were exchanged. It wasn’t my proudest moment.” 

“What?” Audrey clarified, her eyes going wide with excitement. “Please tell me you told them off!”

“Not exactly. More like they told me off and then I made a fool of myself before Scott dragged me out of the room.” Her eyes lowered to the hotel room floor. “But I-”

“What did they say?” She demanded, her voice suddenly hard. 

“Uh…” Tessa looked up at her, shaking her head. “They called me a crazy bitch. Does that matter?”

“Of course it matters,” Audrey answered. “Did you tell them to go fuck themselves?”

Tessa looked at her for a long moment before shrugging. 

“I could never say that to someone at a public event like that, Audrey. You don’t know the kinds of things people say about us on the internet.”

Audrey blinked at that, her face softening a little. 

“I didn't consider that. Well, what did Scott say to them?”

Tessa cleared her throat, averting her gaze.

“Well, he was more concerned about me. We were out of the room before I could even-”

“Wait.” Audrey held one hand up, her eyes narrowing at Tessa. “Are you telling me Scott didn’t defend you?”

Tessa clenched her jaw. She had known it was coming. The thought had crossed her mind briefly, too, of course, but she had been so overwhelmed with the stress of the situation and the conversation that had followed immediately after that she’d forgotten all about it. 

“No, but-”

“Tessa!” Audrey exclaimed, shock staining her features. “They called you a crazy bitch and he didn’t even say anything?” 

Tessa felt anger building within her suddenly and pushed it down. She knew Audrey meant well, but she couldn’t afford to think about every mistake Scott had made right now.  
She was in a good place, and the thoughts that Audrey put into her head, no matter how well-intentioned they were, made her feel sick and scared when she was alone. 

“Audrey, it’s fine. We’re dealing with it, okay? And I truly do appreciate your concern but I’m… well, I’m honestly trying not to think about it.”

Audrey’s eyes softened. 

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry, Tess. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m just worried for you.” She hesitated for a moment, and then, “Where did you go so quickly this morning? I was still in my pajamas when Scott brought Ellie down.”

Tessa smiled at her knowingly, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She paused, unsure if she should share the news with Audrey. But then, why shouldn’t she? Audrey was the closest thing to a dear friend she’d had in recent memory. She had friends, of course, but with their hectic schedules and Ellie, she never found time to have lunch with them or even go shopping. Now, she suspected she’d have even less time. 

“Well,” Tessa locked her gaze onto Audrey. “I’m pregnant.”

Audrey’s mouth dropped open, blue eyes wide with excitement. 

“Are you serious?!” She moved quickly toward Tessa, wrapping her in a hug, her hand stroking her back tenderly. She pulled away, tears quickly filling her eyes. “Congratulations!” 

“Thank you,” Tessa grinned, suddenly feeling her own tears slip down her cheeks at Audrey’s excitement. She wiped them away before speaking again. “I’m having twins.” 

Audrey gasped now, covering her mouth with her hands. She began to laugh then, a hysterical giggle that amused Tessa at first, and then began to toe the line of her discomfort. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked after a long moment, eyeing the other woman curiously. 

“I just think it’s amazing,” she explained, finally beginning to settle. “I mean you’ve been trying for, what, three weeks? That’s incredible. It’s like you guys have magnets in your bodies that attract each other or something.” 

Tessa felt herself blushing again, and nodded. 

“I guess you’re right,” she replied softly. “It’s just funny that we never really used any sort of protection before this, and it wasn’t until we decided to officially start trying that I got pregnant. Well, this time, anyway.”

“Do you know what they are?” Audrey asked, her eyes glancing toward Tessa’s belly. Tessa straightened her posture a little, swelling with pride at the idea of carrying two babies. 

“No, they can’t tell yet. They probably won’t be able to until around sixteen weeks. But there’s definitely two of them in there.” 

“Have you told Ellie?” Audrey asked suddenly, her voice eager. Tessa shook her head, laughing. 

“No! We literally just got home from the doctor, we haven’t even had a moment to! Besides, we’re thinking about waiting a couple of weeks. Maybe until we get home. We want to make it really special for her, you know?” 

Audrey nodded, her blue eyes dancing. 

“She’s going to freak out,” Audrey smiled. “And I’m really happy for you. Truly, I am.”

“Thank you,” Tessa repeated, sincere in her appreciation. “Please don’t say anything to anyone. I haven’t even told my family yet. Scott’s the only one who knows.”

Audrey made an act of pretending to zip her mouth before tossing an imaginary key across the room. She reached out to touch Tessa’s hand, tracing her thumb over her knuckles. Tessa watched her for a moment, touched by the intimate gesture. Audrey squeezed her hand before pulling away. 

“So I was wondering,” she spoke the words slowly, seemingly contemplating if she wanted to say them. “You guys have a pretty active sex life, yeah?”

Tessa faltered for a moment, the change in conversation so abrupt. Audrey must have noticed the look on her face, and she laughed a little. 

“I know, it’s so random, but now I’m thinking of babies and how quickly you got pregnant, and I just…” she touched her index fingers together, signaling the motion of coming together. Tessa nearly protested, but the interest on Audrey’s face made her want to continue the conversation. It was so nice, having another woman to talk to that wasn’t her mom or sister. She loved and missed her friends at home, but they were busy with their own lives and it seemed impossible to find time to catch up. But here Audrey was, and she was interested in what Tessa had to say.

“I think you’re aware of that,” Tessa joked, and Audrey’s eyes grew wide before she burst into laughter. 

“Was that a joke referencing what I walked in on?” Audrey gaped at her playfully. “I thought we were never to speak of that again! And here you are, speaking of it.”

Tessa laughed softly, her face burning hot with the flush of embarrassment. Audrey glanced at her again before breaking into another round of laughter. 

“Anyway, _you freak_ ,” Audrey teased, causing Tessa to laugh louder, “I kind of maybe have a thing with a guy tonight and I’m just trying to… you know, get some tips.”

“A date?” Tessa raised her eyebrows, intrigued. “Tell me about this guy. And… tips?”

Audrey watched Tessa for a long moment. 

“Yes, tips.” She wrinkled her nose at Tessa. “I’ve seen the way Scott looks at you. The whole world has. And the way he touches you…” she held her fingertips up, stroking the air softly as if to demonstrate. “And now you’re pregnant. Obviously, you’re doing something right. I just need to know what.”

Tessa arched an eyebrow at her. 

“You’re asking me for advice on how to… what, exactly?”

Audrey groaned, rolling her eyes. 

“Come on, Tessa. You’re not that dense. I want to get laid, okay? It’s been a _really_ long time and I honestly just need some advice so that I don’t start collecting cats by the time I turn twenty-eight.”

Tessa laughed again, looking hard at Audrey.

“You want me to tell you how to seduce some guy I don’t even know? How am I supposed to do that?”

Audrey hesitated for a moment, narrowing her eyes as she thought. Finally, she spoke again. 

“You’re right.” She was quiet for a few long seconds. “Well, tell me what you do. He obviously can’t keep his hands off of you. If it works for him, it probably works for other guys, too.”

Tessa sighed softly, hesitating. She was tired of being secretive, she realized suddenly. She had spent their entire lives denying rumors and hiding facts; never saying more than was necessary and speaking less than others. But now, she had someone who was interested in what she had to say, someone who wasn’t going to run to the media and expose their lives to millions of fans. She could trust Audrey, so she began to talk. 

“With Scott, it’s easy. He tells you exactly what he wants, and he’s not shy about it. I wish I could explain to you the connection we have, Audrey. I don’t even need to speak, and Scott’s right there, already knowing what’s in my head. We finish each other’s sentences, and all I have to do is look at him, and he knows. It’s-”

Audrey faked an over-exaggerated yawn before looking hard at Tessa.

“Yeah, that’s super sweet, but that’s not what I’m asking, Tess. How do you… what do you do when all you really want is for Scott to _fuck_ you?”

“Oh,” Tessa breathed, “yeah. Well, he likes when I’m direct with him. So maybe I’ll wear something sexy, or whisper something that I know will get him fired up. Before Ellie was born, we would tease each other for hours. We used to have this game where we’d make little challenges with each other, and the loser would have to do something for the winner.” Tessa could barely believe she was revealing so much of their personal life to another human being, but it felt good. She missed these conversations with her friends, comparing the men they’d been with and what each of them could have done differently. 

“Oh yeah?” Audrey looked intrigued now. “Challenges like what?”

“Well,” Tessa remembered, “anything, really. Who got to the arena first, who practiced longer… we were pretty much always together, so there were many, many opportunities.”  
She smiled up at Audrey. “But that’s not going to help you with your problem. So, here’s my advice: tell him what you want. Be up front about it. Be sexy, and confident. Scott loves that. And don’t be afraid to take charge. Men turn into putty in your hands when you aren’t afraid to tell them exactly what you’re after.”

Audrey watched her for a long moment, nodding. 

“Thanks, Tess. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Tessa said her goodbyes and ventured up to their hotel room. Scott was laying on the bed with Ellie, coloring a picture. When Tessa entered the room, both of them looked up at her and grinned. 

"Welcome home, Mommy!" Ellie cheered happily. 

Tessa smiled at her. 

"Not home quite yet, baby," Tessa said gently, sitting on the bed beside her and stroking her hair. "But not long now."


	11. Chapter 11

When they checked into the hotel in Montreal, Tessa nearly fell to the ground and cried in relief. Their final show would be that evening, and then they would be free to return home to London. Tessa and Scott could spend the next seven months planning for the birth of the twins, and Ellie could finally get back to a normal preschooler’s life. Scott sensed the excitement bubbling within her when they finally made their way to their hotel room, and he took her in his arms, giving her a short but intimate kiss when Ellie was busy unpacking her toys. 

“You did it, babe,” he grinned at her. She smiled wide, her green eyes full of hope. 

“We did it,” she returned, touching his cheek gently. 

The past two weeks had been relatively uneventful. They had fallen into an easy rhythm of performances, meet-and-greets, and days off. The girls hadn’t shown up since the night of the confrontation, and while she and Audrey hadn’t had much time to spend together, she had continued to excel in her work with Ellie and had even taught her to count to fifty. 

As promised, their car had been repaired and returned to them last week when they’d been in Toronto. Tessa had been ecstatic to trace her fingers over the smooth, pristine hood of their vehicle, no longer marred with the ugly accusation. The damage had been worse than Scott had let on, as she had discovered from reading the repair record. All four tires had been slashed and several wires had been cut. The mechanic guessed that whoever had done so had been searching for the brake line.  
It had terrified her, naturally, and she had spent the next several days in fear, reluctant to get into any vehicle. She had nearly cancelled their performance that evening, but as always, Scott had been the voice of reason, assuring her that he would keep her safe and be ever present of problems. And, as always, he had kept his promise. Even with the looming sense of danger above them, she felt safe and protected in his arms and his presence. 

With it being the final show of the tour, there were high emotions and bittersweet memories. Throughout the last few shows they’d had, the cast had cherished their time together on and off the ice, exchanging hugs and well wishes. Tessa and Scott had participated, of course, but Tessa’s mind was already in London, tucked beneath her soft white duvet with Scott and Ellie beside her. It was hard to focus on what was in front of her when she longed so desperately for what awaited them at home. 

After they’d gotten settled into the hotel, Scott went down to the gym and left Tessa, Ellie, and Audrey with time to spare. They finally decided on lunch and some light shopping before it would be time to return to prepare for that evening’s event. Their conversation during lunch was light and fun. Audrey seemed to have developed a boundary regarding appropriate and slightly inappropriate topics of conversation since the night Tessa had revealed her pregnancy, and Tessa was grateful for it. It wasn’t that she minded discussing such personal matters with the other woman, but was relieved at the way such conversations seemed to occur organically rather than by Audrey springing a loaded question at her. 

Audrey had lived in Montreal since she was fifteen, and she was excited to show Tessa a few of her favorite places. They ended up in a series of small boutiques that catered to many different specialties. Tessa gravitated toward a large section of baby supplies, and she and Audrey admired the tiny clothing, Ellie much too absorbed in picking out a special outfit for her baby doll to notice her mother’s interest in the supplies. 

They talked and laughed as they moved around the small shop, Tessa enjoying the moments of casual conversation. Audrey insisted on purchasing two soft baby blankets with small plush elephants attached, gifting them to Tessa with the condition that Tessa would send her photos of the babies with them after they were born. The talk of their time together coming to an end was bittersweet, as well. Tessa and Ellie had both come to value Audrey’s company, and when Tessa had sat Ellie down and explained that she would no longer be a major part of their lives, the little girl’s eyes had filled with tears and she had buried her face in Tessa’s chest. 

There was no sign of those tears now, though, as they left the shop and paused to sit on a bench. Audrey excused herself to the washroom and Ellie presented her baby doll and new outfit to Tessa. 

“Mommy, can you help me dress my baby, please?” Ellie lovingly held her baby doll and Tessa smiled at the idea that soon she would be holding her younger siblings. Ellie would love the new babies, she knew. She would be just as devoted to them as her parents, and the thought of Ellie and the twins filled her with a sense of pride that even another gold medal couldn’t have accomplished. 

“Sure, baby,” Tessa gently took her doll, speaking to Ellie in a soft and loving tone as she carefully changed the doll’s outfit, explaining why it was important to support the baby’s head and lift its bottom. Ellie watched, grinning and giggling as Tessa buttoned the outfit and then embraced the doll, lifting it high into the air and squealing in delight at the sight. 

“Wow, that’s a beautiful baby!” An older man commented to Ellie. Ellie caught his eyes and leaned closer to Tessa. Tessa smiled, stroking Ellie’s hair. The man’s hair was a distinguished gray, his kind eyes hidden behind a dark-framed pair of glasses. A woman appeared at his side, grinning at Ellie as well. 

“Say thank you, Ellie,” Tessa encouraged her. Ellie eyed Tessa, considering this, before she managed a quiet “thank you” to the couple. 

“She’s beautiful,” the woman commented on Ellie, and Tessa smiled widely. 

“Thank you so much.” 

“Are you having a nice day out with Mommy?” The man asked, and Ellie nodded, her mouth already itching to begin a conversation with the couple. Tessa nodded, encouraging Ellie to speak. The little girl went on a lively tirade about their adventures across Canada, beginning with the initial stops they’d made on tour and finishing with her explanation that they’d be returning home to London the following day. It took a moment for the couple to connect the dots, and the woman stared hard at Tessa for a long moment before the realization hit her. 

“Oh my gosh! Tessa Virtue!” She brought her hand to her mouth in shock, eyes wide. “I thought you looked familiar. We just love you and Scott.”

“Oh, thank you,” Tessa nodded, smiling. Ellie was beaming at her now, thrilled that she’d led the older couple to the conclusion of her mother’s identity without even meaning to.  
They stood for another moment, discussing the Olympics and what Tessa thought of their favorite hockey teams before she noticed Audrey coming out of the hallway where the washroom was located. 

Audrey smiled when she saw them and continued to move toward them. Tessa opened her mouth to speak to her when Audrey’s eyes fell on the couple that she and Ellie had been speaking to. She paused in her stride, the color fading from her face if only for a moment. Tessa’s eyebrows in furrowed in concern and the couple followed her gaze. Their eyes met Audrey’s and she continued walking, slowly now, to meet Tessa and Ellie. 

“Audrey?” The older woman asked, her own blue eyes full of shock.

Tessa’s grin faltered, and she looked between the two women. 

“Oh, you know each other?”

Audrey’s hard gaze was locked on the older woman. 

“We used to.”

“Audrey Faith-” the man began and Audrey spun on her heels, racing away from them. Tessa looked after her in concern, shooting the couple an apologetic glance and murmuring her goodbyes before she was hoisting Ellie onto her hip and following her friend quickly. Audrey moved fast, and it took Tessa five full minutes of sprinting to catch up with her.  
She found her perched near a railing, her back to Tessa. She was looking out over a small pond that served as the backdrop to the shopping area. Tessa approached her slowly, touching her shoulder once she was close enough. Ellie clung to Tessa, hesitant at the recent turn of events and Audrey’s strange behavior. 

Audrey spun on her heels, her face going slack when she recognized Tessa. Her hands came up in an almost unconscious attempt to warn Tessa to step away and she did so, though she was not afraid. Audrey needed her space. She had never seen the look currently on her face and a lump of worry formed in her throat. 

“Audrey,” Tessa began gently, “are you okay?”

Audrey watched her for a long moment, her eyes hard and cold at first. After several seconds, Tessa could see her beginning to soften, and suddenly Audrey had buried her face in her hands and was sobbing. Tessa stood, unsure, for a moment. She placed Ellie on the bench near her and quietly instructed her to play with her baby. Ellie nodded obediently, happy to be distracted by her play. 

“What’s wrong?” Tessa asked now, her voice full of concern. “You know you can tell me.”

Audrey paused, sniffling before dabbing at her red eyes with her sleeves. 

“Who were those people?” Tessa dared to ask in an attempt to take advantage of Audrey’s silence. 

Audrey shook her head quickly and went to turn away from Tessa, but she placed a gentle hand on Audrey’s arm. Audrey glanced at her hand before raising her eyes to Tessa’s face. It took a long moment before she spoke. 

“My parents.”

Tessa felt dizzy suddenly, the memory of their conversation that day at the park hit her like a truck, and she felt as if she might be sick. Her ears began to ring, her face flush as she came to the sudden realization that Audrey had lied to her. 

“Audrey, you told me your parents died in a car accident.”

Audrey turned away from her then, her shoulders heaving as she once again began to sob. Tessa stood watching her, unable or unwilling to reach out for comfort. She wanted to lash out at her suddenly, to accuse her of her falsities and demand to know what else she had lied about. She felt sick at the idea that she had trusted this woman with Ellie, her chest aching at the betrayal. 

“Audrey.” Tessa said her name firmly but quietly so as not to alarm Ellie. “What the hell is going on?”

Audrey spun to face her again, but the hardness in her eyes was gone. She looked vulnerable, miserable, lonely. Tessa recognized the look and had to keep herself from reaching out to the other woman in an attempt to comfort her. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I lied. I shouldn’t have. There was no car accident. But for all intents and purposes, they are dead. At least to me.”

Tessa watched her, eyes narrowed. She wanted to give her a chance to explain, it was the least she could do for everything Audrey had done for her over the past two months. She hesitated, unsure of what to do. Finally, she licked her lips and spoke. 

“But why lie about something like that? You knew the tour would end up in Montreal. You knew we would be here. You had to-”

“I didn’t tell you because you’re my fucking boss, Tessa. I had only known you for a couple of weeks at that point. Forgive me, but I don’t think it’s wise to tell your employer that your parents kicked you out of the house at seventeen because you got knocked up by some loser.”

Tessa sucked her breath in quietly. Audrey was staring at her again, her face raw with emotion. 

“You could have told me,” Tessa pressed her, though her resolve was beginning to waver. “I would have understood.”

“I didn’t know that then. And I’ve kicked myself every day since then, knowing that I had lied to you. I felt terrible. I should have come clean, but the moment never really came around.” She was sniffling again, her blue eyes watery. “I’m sorry.”

Tessa watched her for a long moment and then met Ellie’s eyes. She was watching them now, her green eyes wide with uncertainty. Tessa considered the woman before her, and then let herself really focus on Ellie. She was so small, so vulnerable and needy. She needed protection, she needed honesty. She needed Tessa and Scott. 

“I forgive you,” Tessa nodded after a moment. A relieved smile spread across Audrey’s lips. 

“Thank you-” she began, her smile growing wider as she wiped her eyes. 

“I forgive you, but I think it’s time for you to go home.” 

Audrey’s eyes narrowed in confusion. 

“But the show tonight-” she began to protest. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Tessa nodded, moving protectively toward Ellie. “And I’ll still pay you for the rest of the day. The money will be in your account by the end of the day.” At the shock on Audrey’s face, she continued. “I’m sorry, Audrey, really I am. But honesty is something I can’t negotiate on when it comes to Ellie.”

She stood for another moment, reaching for Ellie. Ellie shifted onto Tessa’s hip, burying her face in her shoulder and clutching her baby doll. 

“I wish you all the best, okay? And I hope you’re able to heal. I just… I wish you would have told me the truth.”

Audrey stood, not speaking, as Tessa walked away. The further she got from Audrey, the more painful the ache in her chest grew. It hadn’t been meant to hurt her, she knew. Audrey had been through something traumatic and had covered it up, just as Tessa had in her past. Guilt and shame threatened to bring tears to her eyes and she attempted to push them away. The sudden loss of her close friend and Ellie’s nanny hurt more than she’d anticipated. 

But then Ellie’s hand was on her cheek, turning her face towards her. 

“You’re a very good mama,” she said simply, and delicately placed a kiss on Tessa’s cheek. 

And the sadness within her began to fade. 

Later that night, after the bows were over and the audience had given their final standing ovation, Tessa, Scott, and Ellie retreated to their hotel room. As Tessa curled into Scott’s warm embrace, she thought of the future that lay ahead of them, and the excitement that awaited. They murmured whispered words of endearment to one another, Ellie asleep in the bed beside theirs. 

“We’re going to go home, and I’m going to take such good care of you, baby.” Scott’s words were soft and full of love. The emotion in his voice nearly brought tears to her eyes. “I can’t wait to make love to you in our bed again.”

Tessa sighed contentedly, settling into his familiar smell and the soft touch of his skin. 

“I need that so badly,” she admitted to him quietly. “And I’m ready to focus on us, and Ellie. And our twins. I don’t need to tour, or perform. One day, maybe. But not right now. I’m just happy to be yours.”

Scott kissed her gently and they slept. 

And then, the next morning, they went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out! I know the ending seems very final, but it's just the end of the first part of the story. We still have a long way to go :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, a chapter full of fluff and wonderful things. I guess you guys kind of deserve it ;)

Tessa gripped Scott’s hand, her fingers curling around his. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Their eyes remained glued to the screen, studying the two small lifeforms growing inside her. They were both enthralled, but Scott had become seemed unable to tear his eyes from the image of their unborn children. His eyes were wet with tears, and Tessa knew that he was making a serious effort to hold back his emotion.

“Are you sure?” He asked, for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Tessa glanced up at him, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was still watching the babies on the screen. 

“I think so,” she replied, suddenly hesitant. “What do you think?” 

He studied the screen for another long moment before finally tearing his eyes away to look lovingly down at Tessa. 

“I want to know.” 

She smiled at him then, and he leaned down now, catching her lips in a kiss. The nurse stood beside Tessa, still holding the wand against Tessa’s belly, raising her eyebrows expectantly. Tessa looked up at her, squeezing Scott’s hand. 

“Okay. Yes, we want to know.” 

The nurse grinned and began moving the wand again, rubbing in small, slow circles until one of the small distorted forms on the screen began to shift within Tessa’s womb. She laughed suddenly, at the feeling of being able to see and feel the baby move at the same time. The nurse paused the wand, holding it with one hand as she typed on a computer with the other. The words appeared on the screen just as the nurse said them aloud. 

“We have one girl,” the nurse explained happily, indicating the apparent lack of external genitals on the fetus. 

“Ellie’s going to have a sister!” Tessa cried quietly, and Scott was already beside her, kissing her gently, their eyes never leaving the screen as they observed their second little girl. 

The nurse was already moving the wand, pushing firmly but gently to encourage movement within Tessa’s womb. As the lives inside her began to shift once again, the nurse paused in her movements and used the computer to make a circle on the screen. 

“And we have one boy.”

Tessa and Scott looked desperately to one another, Scott powerless to stop the tears that now fell freely. Tessa was emotional too, and dabbed at her eyes, Scott burying his face in her shoulder. She released his hand and tangled her fingers in his hair gently. She could fear his hot tears against her skin and his voice as he whispered desperately to her. 

“We’re going to have a son and two daughters,” he sounded as if he were in disbelief, and Tessa felt the joy bubbling inside her. It was surreal; knowing that there was a boy and a girl inside her and that Ellie would have a little brother and sister. She wanted to sob with happiness, but Scott’s quiet joy left her feeling so intimately connected to him that she wanted this moment to be just between them. 

The twins were growing just as expected, according to the doctor and nurses. They had been able to determine a conception date of March 16th, which would mean that that ideally, her due date would be December 7th. However, the doctor had explained to her that because she was carrying more than one baby, she could expect to give birth anywhere from four to five weeks earlier. 

It scared her, knowing that there was more than one baby to worry about. It was double the appointments, double the stress of wondering if both of the babies were growing according to plan. She and Scott had spent so much time thinking about, hoping that both babies would be happy and healthy. And now, knowing their genders, it felt even more real. 

One boy, one girl. The words spun in her head as they made their way home from the appointment. They had begun discussing names, of course, but for some reason had always assumed they’d need either two boy names or two girl names. They’d thought of several names that went well together, but now that they knew what to expect, they would need to rethink their choices. 

Tessa’s mother was at their house with Ellie, and when they walked into their home, Tessa took a moment to take her aside and break the good news. There was so much to say, so much to celebrate, but all Tessa really wanted right now was to be with Scott and Ellie. Her mother understood and after hugging her four separate times and making Tessa promise to call her later that evening, she left. 

Ellie was sitting at the white table in the living room, coloring carefully. Tessa made her way over, sitting gently on the couch behind her daughter. 

“What are you making, baby?”

Ellie grinned at Tessa over her shoulder, taking a moment to finish her picture before presenting it proudly to her. 

“It’s a kitty cat!” 

Tessa’s eyes traced the picture, smiling at the image. Ellie had made the cartoon cat’s body purple, its tail a rainbow of colors. 

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Tessa gushed, turning the picture to show Scott. “I think we have a little _artiste_ on our hands, babe.”

Scott feigned over-reaction at the image, sinking onto the overstuffed white sofa beside Tessa. 

“Now _that_ is art,” he smiled at Ellie, who giggled quietly before throwing herself onto his lap. “Come here, baby,” he spoke gently to Ellie, pulling her into a sitting position on his lap. He curled his arms around her gently, pressing a kiss against the back of her head. 

Tessa sat back as well, taking Ellie’s hands and kissing her tiny knuckles gently. 

“So, Daddy and I have some news.”

They had told her about Tessa’s pregnancy the previous month. They had waited until the end of the first trimester, as the risk of complications decreased significantly after the third month. The thought of breaking Ellie’s heart if there happened to be any issues with the pregnancy had terrified them. It had been difficult, of course, to hide the fact from Ellie. She noticed Tessa’s growing belly and even made innocent comments on how Tessa’s stomach muscles appeared to playing hide and seek.

She had been thrilled with the news, of course. She’d spent the next six days carrying her baby doll with her everywhere she went; propping it in a chair beside her during meal times, and insisting that Tessa buckle the baby into its own seatbelt while in the car. Every night since the revelation, she’d spent a good amount of their nighttime routine caressing Tessa’s belly and speaking softly to the baby inside. 

What they hadn’t told her was they were expecting two babies, not one. They had decided to wait on that, if for nothing but the simple fact that they knew Ellie would have a million and one questions regarding the concept of twins and what it would mean and if she would have brothers or sisters and which one would be older and… even the thought had exhausted Tessa and Scott. 

“About the baby?” Ellie perked up suddenly. She was very precocious, and now, with less than three weeks left before she turned four, she seemed to pride herself on her ability to appear very grown up. She seemed to care suddenly about things she never had before, such as the weather and traffic. While riding in the car, she would make comments regarding the things she noticed around her: _That red truck sure is going fast_ , or _why is that man taking so long to turn?_ It amused Tessa and Scott to no end and they often found themselves getting into actual conversations regarding the thoughts she had before remembering that she was three-years-old. 

“Yes, about the baby,” Scott answered before Tessa could. “Well, about the babies.”

Tessa studied Ellie’s face as he said the words, but she appeared unfazed. She sat blinking at Tessa, seemingly unaware of Scott’s choice of words. 

“Did you find out if you’re having a baby boy or a baby girl?” Ellie asked, her tiny face serious. She hadn’t expressed preference of one gender over another, and seemed to float between her baby doll assuming the role of either little sister or little brother depending on her mood for the day. 

“Yes,” Tessa smiled at her, glancing up at Scott. He was smiling so brightly at her, and she took a moment to study his handsome face. She was so lucky to have him, and the sight of him holding their daughter in his lap made her heart race. She couldn’t wait to see him holding Ellie and the twins together. 

“Well, what is it?” Ellie asked impatiently, throwing her hands into the air. 

“Well…” Tessa winked at Scott, and both of them spoke the word at the same time: “Both.”

Ellie narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. 

“The baby is a girl and a boy?” She attempted to clarify, confusion clouding her features. 

Tessa laughed lightly, taking Ellie’s tiny hand and pressing it to her swollen belly. 

“No, sweetheart. There are two babies inside. One girl, and one boy. You’re going to have a baby brother and a baby sister.”

Ellie looked up at Tessa suddenly, shock in her eyes. She placed both hands on Tessa’s belly and Scott leaned forward suddenly, protective of the pressure she applied to Tessa’s abdomen. Tessa placed a hand over one of Ellie’s, nodding at Scott to let him know that she was all right. 

“What do you think about that?” Tessa asked, watching her daughter’s sweet face. 

Ellie looked down at Tessa’s belly and then gently leaned forward, placing two soft kisses against Tessa’s shirt. 

“I think that’s very good,” she smiled big at Tessa. “And I’m going to be a good big sister!” 

“Yes you are, Ellie girl,” Scott spoke, wrapping her in his embrace and brushing a kiss over the top of her head. “You’re going to be the best big sister in the world.”

Ellie sat, fascinated by the bulge of Tessa’s belly. She appeared to be overcome by the sudden idea of two babies inside the big bump, and looked up at Tessa, her dark eyes full of questions. 

“What are their names?” She asked, looking back at Scott. 

“Well, they don’t have names yet,” Tessa explained. “We still have to decide.” She watched her for a moment, smirking up at Scott over Ellie’s head. “But we can give them nicknames until we decide. What do you think we should call them?”

Ellie gasped at the idea of being assigned such an important task. She stared at Tessa’s belly hard for a few moments before making eye contact again. 

“Aha! I know what we can call them!”

“Oh yeah?” Scott asked from behind her, “And what’s that?”

“Well,” Ellie took a deep breath, preparing herself for the big reveal. “The girl baby is Cinderella and the boy baby is Prince Charming!”  
Scott and Tessa both broke into laughter, Tessa’s voice louder than the others. 

“That’s Mommy’s funny laugh,” Ellie grinned, knowing she had amused Tessa.

Bedtime that night was the same as always, and deliciously normal. There were hugs and kisses and the reading of Cinderella, which was of course followed by Ellie saying a long and detailed goodnight to the babies. Tessa held her extra tight, stroking her back and kissing her gently. 

“You make Mommy and Daddy so proud, sweet girl. You’re going to be the best big sister in the whole world.”

She tucked Ellie in, the little girl tangling her fingers in Tessa’s long dark hair and tugging gently. 

“You’re the best Mommy in the whole world,” she smiled up at her. Tessa watched her for another long moment before leaning down and kissing the tip of Ellie’s nose. 

“I love you, Ellie. Goodnight.”

Tessa made sure to switch on Ellie’s nightlight, cracking the door behind her as she slipped into the hall. She padded down the hallway to their room, smiling at Scott as she joined him in bed. He watched her, smiling, before caressing her belly gently.

“Scratch my back, please,” Tessa begged, turning away from him and picking up her phone as his fingers went to work. She scrolled through her Facebook page, smirking at some of the posts from her friends. When they’d returned from their tour, Ellie had become friends with a little girl, Olivia, who was a new student at her preschool. They’d gotten along so well and Ellie had talked about her so much that Tessa had decided to approach Olivia’s mother one day at pick-up. She had invited Olivia and her mother over to their home for a play-date. Ellie had been so excited. 

It had seemed, since that day, that Ellie and Olivia had become inseparable. Tessa loved listening to Ellie talk about her school day, relaying things that she and her friend had done together, and it seemed, in the meantime, that Tessa and Olivia’s mother Avery had grown close as well. 

It was a healthy friendship, unlike the one she and Audrey had shared. After stepping away from the situation, it was easy to see that she and Audrey had been on a slippery slope of codependency, and while she often missed the other woman’s company, she knew it was for the best if they remained casual acquaintances. 

She and Audrey had reconnected a few weeks after returning home. Audrey had friend requested her on Facebook, and she had hesitated for a few days before deciding to accept her. The feeling of betrayal had sat with her for a long time, longer than Tessa wanted to admit. The close relationship they had built over a span of two months made her feel used and silly now, but she had done her best to come to terms with it. She understood why Audrey had lied, and harbored no ill will toward the other woman. After all, she had done nothing to her family. While it still struck Tessa as slightly bizarre that she’d decided to make up such an excuse, it wasn’t anything worth fighting over. 

It was Audrey now who appeared on her Facebook feed, smiling and clutching a kitten. The caption below indicated that she’d recently adopted the tiny creature. Scott finished scratching her back and peered over her shoulder, recognizing the familiar face. 

“What’s she up to?” He wondered. 

Tessa shrugged before selecting her profile picture and scrolling down the page. 

“Apparently she’s traveling a lot. I guess she didn’t get enough time away during the tour.” 

“Hmm.” Scott grunted noncommittally, pushing off the bed and making his way to the restroom. Tessa continued to study her page, the familiar pang of hurt deepening within her as she looked into her blue eyes. She pressed the screen, suddenly inspired to post something to Audrey’s page when she received a text. 

_Hey! How was the doctor today?_ It was Avery, Olivia’s mother. Tessa smiled softly, exiting Facebook to respond to her friend. They spoke for a few moments, the conversation easy and casual, yet meaningful. Avery was delighted to hear about the gender of the twins, and they made plans to meet for lunch later in the week. Tessa plugged her phone in, setting it on her nightstand and smiling at Scott as he entered the room again.

“There she is,” he greeted her lovingly, slipping beneath the blankets and pulling her closer to him. “The woman who’s carrying our babies.”

Tessa smiled, nestling into him in the darkness. 

“I’m so proud of you, Tess,” his voice was warm and soft in her ear. “You’re juggling so many things at one time… Ellie, the business, carrying the babies. You amaze me.”

“Scott,” she whispered his name softly, suddenly embarrassed by the attention. 

“I’m serious, babe,” he spoke quietly. “You’re an incredible woman. Even after all these years together, there’s not a day that goes by that I’m not inspired by your strength. Thank you for everything you’re doing for us.”

She smiled then, clutching his hand. 

“This is all because of you,” she responded softly. “Ellie, the babies, this life. I wouldn’t have any of this without you. I should be the one thanking you.”

He kissed the back of her head, his body curling around hers. 

“A little girl, two babies on the way, this beautiful life we’ve made together…” he echoed, letting out a contented sigh. “We did it, kiddo, and I can’t wait to see what happens next.”

Tessa smiled, her eyes suddenly heavy with sleep. 

"You, me, Ellie, Cinderella and Prince Charming," she teased playfully. "I guess we really are living a fairy tale, huh?"

Behind her, Scott laughed. 

"At least there's no wicked witch in this story."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy with real life that I didn't get to write at all yesterday! That means you get an extra long chapter today!

“Ooh, I like that one!” Ellie was snuggled against Tessa, using her finger to scroll through photographs on Tessa’s phone. A few more swipes and then, “Oh! Mommy look! I want that one!”

Tessa paused, admiring the photo of the birthday cake. It was pink and purple, a silver tiara with matching gems serving as the centerpiece. Ellie studied the picture hard, glancing up at Tessa desperately. 

“Mommy, please! I need that tiara!” Her lower lip began to slip out and Tessa laughed, taking her tiny face into her hands 

“We’ll see. We’re just looking for ideas right now, okay? Your birthday isn’t for another week.”

“That’s seven days,” Ellie nodded proudly. 

Tessa grinned down at her, smoothing her daughter’s hair back and placing a kiss on her forehead. Ellie leaned gently against her swollen belly, one hand resting protectively on top. 

“And when I’m four I’m going to be a big sister,” she continued, swiping through more photographs of cakes mindlessly. She paused for a moment, considering. “Mommy?”

“Yes?”

“Do Cinderella and Prince Charming have to share a birthday?” She looked up at Tessa, her green eyes full of concern at the idea of having to share such a special event with another person. 

“Yes, baby. Most twins have the same birthday, anyway.” 

Ellie shook her head sadly, but then gave Tessa a crooked grin. 

“I’m glad I don’t have a twin to share my birthday with.”

Tessa laughed softly, stroking Ellie’s cheek. Just as Tessa began to speak, the phone in Ellie’s hand began to ring. Both of them looked down at the device, the photograph of the caller displayed on the screen. 

“My Audrey!” Ellie cheered, swiping across the screen to answer the phone before Tessa had a chance to stop her. Ellie held the phone to her ear excitedly, talking loudly. “Hi, Audrey! It’s me, Ellie!”

Tessa watched her daughter for a moment, her fingers itching to reach out and take the phone from the little girl. The sweet smile on Ellie’s face made her pause, though, and she allowed Ellie to ramble on for a moment about birthday cakes and babies and tiaras before gently taking the phone from her and pressing it to her ear. 

“Hey,” Tessa greeted her, her voice faltering a little. They hadn’t spoken in over two months, only through comments on social media and occasional text messages. The sudden phone call wasn’t exactly unwelcome, just unexpected. Still, she couldn’t ignore the unsettled feeling in her stomach. 

“Hey Tess!” Audrey’s cheery voice greeted her. “Oh my gosh I can’t believe how grown up Ellie sounds, and it’s only been a couple of months.”

“Yeah,” Tessa smiled at her daughter, who bounced beside her excitedly. “She’s growing up fast. She turns four next week.” 

“How could I forget?” Audrey responded before pausing for a moment. “That’s actually part of the reason I’m calling.”

“Oh?” Tessa asked, suddenly unsure of where this conversation was headed. 

“Yeah. So, I’m actually going to be about an hour from London next week. I know it’s a little last minute, but I found the perfect gift for Ellie and I was… kind of hoping I might be able to stop by for a quick visit.” The words seemed to spill out of her at once, and she followed up: “That’s not weird, is it?”

Tessa hesitated. _Was it weird?_ Their professional relationship hadn’t exactly ended on the best of terms, but she didn’t feel any ill will toward Audrey. Tessa felt guilty for a moment, wondering if she’d been too hard on her, but then realizing that no matter how silly of a lie Audrey had told, it had been enough to alter the truth. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to consider allowing Audrey to watch Ellie again, but a visit was harmless enough. 

“Uh…” she hesitated for a moment, and, looking into Ellie’s dark green eyes, smiled gently. “Okay. That would be fine.”

Tessa could hear Audrey’s grin on the other end of the line. 

“Thank you so much, Tess. I really appreciate it. I’m so excited to see Ellie. I’ve missed her… well, all of you, really.” Audrey was quiet for a moment. “I get into town on Friday. Could I maybe come by on Saturday?” 

“Oh, Saturday?” Tessa asked, and Ellie’s eyes widened in excitement. “That’s actually the day of Ellie’s birthday party…”

“Birthday party!” Ellie cheered, falling onto Tessa’s lap. Tessa caught her with one arm, carefully keeping her weight off her own swollen belly. “Mommy, can Audrey come to my birthday party?!”

Tessa hesitated, but Audrey had heard Ellie’s loud question and gasped. 

“I’d love to come to Ellie’s party! If… that’s okay with you and Scott?” 

Ellie was in full puppy-dog mode now, her eyes wide and pleading. She clutched Tessa’s hand, tugging gently. 

“Mommy, please. I miss Audrey. Can she come to my party?”

Tessa knew Audrey could hear Ellie’s words over the phone, and sighed gently. She couldn’t very well say no, not with Ellie begging and Audrey listening. Still, she hesitated for a moment before agreeing. 

“Okay. Audrey, Ellie’s birthday party is at our house. I’ll text you the address. It starts at two. Do you think you could make it?”

“I will definitely make it, Tess. I wouldn’t miss this for the world. And thank you.”

**

On Saturday, Ellie was ecstatic. Tessa and Scott had woken her up in the morning and fixed pancakes together. Scott and Ellie measured flour and milk while Tessa carefully cut up strawberries. Twice she nearly caught her finger and swore beneath her breath, Scott catching her eyes over Ellie’s determined gaze and smirking at her. Tessa stuck her tongue out at him.

After breakfast, the three of them had headed to the arena. Tessa wasn’t skating… she’d learned her lesson while pregnant with Ellie. Now, even at just past twenty-four weeks, her belly was bigger than she’d expected. She had known, of course, that she would be bigger than she had with Ellie. Still, the rate at which her belly grew surprised her. 

Last night, before dressing for bed, she had stood in front of the full-length mirror in their bathroom, studying her abdomen. Wearing nothing but panties, she had run her hands over the swell of her belly, uncertain at the stretch marks that had already begun to mar her skin. It wasn’t that she minded; quite the opposite in fact. She was proud to be carrying these babies, and so desperately eager to expand their family. Still, watching her body change so drastically rattled her confidence. 

Scott had slipped into the room, his eyes falling upon her as she stood hesitantly in front of the mirror, viewing her body from several different angles. He had moved to stand behind her, splaying his long fingers over her belly protectively. He had placed a few soft kisses on the bare skin of her shoulder before his eyes met hers in the mirror. 

“You are so beautiful, Tess.” Scott spoke softly to her. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

And in his arms, she believed him. His hands ran over her belly before gently cupping her breasts and brushing her hair behind her shoulder. They stayed that way for a long moment, studying her body in the mirror. Later, after they’d moved into their bedroom, he had kissed down her body, making sure to pay attention to the marks she’d frowned at earlier. His fingers traced the striations on her skin lovingly, murmuring delicious words to her. She had felt so loved, so beautiful.

She still felt that way now, one hand casually resting on her belly as she watched Ellie and Scott move along the ice, performing modified versions of the motions she and Scott had mastered so long ago. She clapped and cheered for her daughter and husband, laughing when Ellie expressed such joy at mastering the task of turning backwards in a circle. 

It was time to go home soon enough. They had a party to prepare for, and Ellie was desperate to continue celebrating. Her requests had been simple enough: a pool party with a princess birthday cake. Tessa had been hesitant to install the pool in their backyard when Ellie had been a baby, but by the time she’d turned two, she was as comfortable in the water as a fish. Tessa still watched Ellie like a hawk around the water, and Ellie knew not to enter the pool area without an adult, but knowing that Ellie knew basic swimming skills did help her feel more at ease. 

By the time they had returned home, members of their family were already there. Her sister was hanging decorations, and both she and Scott’s mothers were preparing food. Ellie’s excitement had only grown since she’d woken up that morning, and she raced to her room, doing her best to put on her swimsuit before Tessa had even made it to the top of the stairs. 

When the little girl had come into the hallway with her bikini bottoms on backwards and attempting to shove her head through an arm hole, Tessa had laughed. She had laughed so hard that tears sprung to her eyes and Scott called up to make sure she was okay. Ellie had appeared upset for a moment, discouraged at her mother’s amusement, but then began to giggle as well. 

Tessa had helped Ellie right her bathing suit and then pulled her hair into a high ponytail, playfully spanking her tiny bottom before Ellie raced down the stairs laughing. Tessa moved into their bedroom, eyeing her one-piece swimsuit warily before finally deciding that the July heat was more than enough of a reason to wear the revealing piece of spandex. 

Over the black swimsuit, she pulled on a white sundress and headed back downstairs. Guests were already beginning to arrive and Tessa stood by the patio doors, watching as children from Ellie’s preschool class filtered in. Ellie had insisted on inviting all of her classmates, both boys and girls, stating that she didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings by excluding them. And though Tessa adored her daughter’s kind heart, she was also thankful that Ellie’s private preschool class contained only ten children.

Tessa made her way down the stairs from the patio doors to the paved stone walkway which opened into their luxurious pool area. Ellie and a few of her friends were already in the wading pool, Scott and several other parents standing nearby and making conversation. Scott spotted her from across the clearing and waved her offer. As she greeted their guests, he slipped his arm around her waist and held her, his fingers occasionally tickling her side just enough to make her giggle. When she eyed him, he feigned innocence and confusion at her abrupt laughter. 

“Tessa!” Avery greeted her, enveloping her into a gentle hug before pulling back to gaze at her growing belly. “Oh my God you look amazing!”

“Oh, thanks,” Tessa grinned at her, leaning down to hug Olivia. She called for Ellie, who, upon spotting her best friend, screeched and made a beeline for the little girl. Tessa and   
Avery laughed as their daughters hugged, Ellie already dragging the little girl toward the shallow pool. 

Tessa smiled at her friend. It was honestly so amazing to have such a supportive group of people surrounding them. For so long, Tessa had worried and spent so much time being anxious. On the tour, she had wondered if their life would ever return to the suburban dream she’d dreaded for so long. Now, with all of their friends and family gathered to celebrate Ellie’s birthday, she couldn’t believe it had ever been a concern. 

She and Avery talked for a long time, catching up. Avery was quick-witted, and could make her laugh until tears spilled from her eyes and her swollen belly ached. She sat on the edge of the pool with her friend once the majority of the guests had arrived, her feet in the cool water. Eventually, the hot July sun and the wonderful company left Tessa feeling confident enough to remove her sundress. Her belly was round in her black swimsuit, but it felt tasteful. When she caught Scott’s attention from across the pool and his eyes moved appreciatively down her body, she felt the same way she had last night when he had kissed her insecurities away. 

“Tess!” She heard her name behind her and turned, smiling. Even with her sunglasses on, in the bright glare of the sun, she was unable to place the brunette’s voice. She squinted, raising her eyes to take in the familiar face before standing up.

“Oh my God,” she said, before she had a chance to stop herself. “Audrey?”

The woman grinned at her, extending her arms and sweeping Tessa into a grand hug. Tessa blinked, confused for a moment before she pulled back and studied the other woman. 

“Your hair,” was all she said, her eyes taking in the dark tresses. “You dyed it.”

“Yeah!” Audrey flipped it with her hand, grinning excitedly. “You like it?” 

“It’s…” Tessa blinked, taking a moment. “Yeah, actually. It looks great.”

“Thank you!” Audrey cried, smiling broadly. “It was time for a change.” Her eyes lowered to Tessa’s bulging abdomen. “Wow! You’re huge!”

“Oh,” was all Tessa said. She glanced down, suddenly self-conscious. Her chest began to burn with a strange mixture of shame and embarrassment. At the look on her face, Audrey laughed. 

“Not like in a bad way,” she corrected herself, lightly touching Tessa’s belly. “I mean, it’s twins, right? You’re supposed to be huge.” Her eyes left Tessa’s and she scanned the pool area, searching. Upon seeing the little girl, she excitedly called her name. “Ellie!”

Tessa watched as Ellie turned toward the sound of her name, eyes squinted as she searched for the source. Slowly, her eyes came to rest on Tessa and then on Audrey. Ellie stood for a moment, her tiny face marked with confusion. 

Audrey bent down, opening her arms. 

“Ellie, it’s me, Audrey!” 

Ellie’s lips parted slightly in surprise and then she was moving quickly, hurrying into the other woman’s embrace and wrapping her little arms around Audrey’s neck. Audrey squeezed her tightly, lifting her into the air. When Ellie finally pulled back, she leaned forward in Audrey’s arms, studying her dark hair. 

“Hey!” She grinned, “You have the same hair as Mommy! That’s silly!” 

Audrey seemed to falter for a moment, and then laughed. 

“I guess it is kind of like Mommy’s, huh?” She asked. Ellie nodded. 

“Yes, it’s exactly the-”

“Hey, guess what?” Audrey asked suddenly, cutting Ellie off. She placed the little girl on the ground, squatting to be at her level. 

“What?!” Ellie squealed, jumping up and down. 

“I brought you something.” She reached into the bag she had brought with her, pulling out a small box wrapped in colorful paper. “Happy Birthday, sweet Ellie.”

Ellie took the box quickly into her hands, throwing her arm quickly around Audrey’s neck and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. 

“Thank you!” She looked eagerly up at Tessa. “Can I open it?” 

Tessa hesitated for a moment. 

“Honey, all of your presents are on the table in the-”

“Mommy, _please_!” Ellie furrowed her eyebrows at Tessa, Audrey grinning beside her. Finally, she nodded. 

“Okay, baby. You can open it.”

Ellie tore into the wrapping paper, ripping at the box until it fell open. Inside was a silver tiara similar to the one that Ellie had admired on the photo of the birthday cake. There were crystals and other colorful gems encrusted in the setting. The tiara caught the light of the sun and reflected brightly. Ellie gasped, taking the delicate headpiece into her hands and studying it appreciatively.

“It’s so beautiful!” She held it up for Tessa to see. “Look, Mommy! Audrey got me a real princess tiara!” 

“Wow!” Tessa smiled at her daughter. “That’s very pretty, Ellie. That was awfully nice of Audrey, wasn’t it?”

Ellie nodded solemnly, looking up to Audrey, who still kneeled before her. 

“Can I help you put it on?” Audrey asked. Ellie handed the tiara to her and stood still, holding her head high as the tiara was placed. After she secured it in place, Audrey tickled Ellie and made her giggle. “Do you know why I brought you a real princess tiara, Ellie?”

Ellie looked thoughtful for a moment, and then shook her head. 

“It’s because you’re _my_ real princess,” Audrey winked at her. Ellie laughed. Tessa watched the scene, her smile faltering a little before she realized how absolutely ridiculous she was being. She recognized the feeling as jealousy and felt silly. Of course Audrey and Ellie were happy to see each other. She had ripped them apart after two months of bonding. Any child would be happy to see someone who had been such a positive part of their life after a long separation. Ellie stood for another moment before dashing away to show her friends her newly acquired crown. Audrey rose to her feet, smiling at Tessa. 

“Thank you,” Tessa gave her a genuine smile. “She loves it. That was very thoughtful of you. And it was so kind of you to come to her party. I know she appreciates it.”

“I appreciate being invited,” Audrey replied. “I know we didn’t exactly end on the best of terms.”

“No,” Tessa shook her head, waving away her statement. “It’s okay. I may have over-reacted. I think I was just shocked more than anything.” Tessa tilted her head a little. “How are you doing, anyway?”

Audrey smiled, blinking. 

“I’m okay,” she replied finally. “It took me a while to kind of get back into the game, but I figured out what I needed to do, and now I have a plan. And I’m on the right track.”

“Good,” Tessa smiled. “I’m glad to hear that, Audrey. Really, I am.”

Audrey grinned back at her, blue eyes sharp. 

The rest of the party went well. Ellie opened her presents, making over each one as if it were the most precious gift she’d ever received. By the time she was finished, she sat among piles of dolls, games, and puzzles. The birthday cake Tessa had finally decided on, which was in the shape of Cinderella’s glass slipper, amazed Ellie and she refused to let anyone take a piece of it after blowing out the candles. There were some tears involved, and Scott and Tessa had to take their daughter aside to explain why it wasn’t nice to refuse cake to party guests. Finally, eyes still rimmed red but a smile upon her face, Ellie watched as Tessa cut the cake and even helped to pass out plates. 

When guests slowly began to shuffle to their cars, Tessa was exhausted. Ellie had since grown tired of entertaining and had retired to the living room with Olivia to play with some of her new toys. Audrey still sat at one of the tables, speaking casually to Tessa. Avery made her way to Tessa, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, Tess,” she grinned down at her friend. “I’m going to grab Olivia and get going. Do you need any help cleaning up?”

“No,” Tessa smiled at her appreciatively. “That’s what Scott’s for.” They shared a laugh before Tessa noticed that Audrey had gone quiet. She realized that she hadn’t introduced the two women, and gestured between them. 

“Audrey, this is my friend Avery. Avery, this is Audrey. She used to be Ellie’s nanny.”

“Hey,” Avery greeted her politely. “Nice to meet you.”

Audrey studied her for a long moment before smiling.

“Nice to meet you, too. Where did you two meet?” Her eyes traveled to Tessa. 

“At Ellie’s school. Ellie and her daughter Olivia are good friends.” Tessa glanced back up at her friend. “Thank you so much for coming. I’ll text you later, okay?”

Avery leaned in for a hug, caressing Tessa’s shoulder softly before heading into the house to collect her child. Tessa turned back to Audrey, who was watching her with wide eyes. 

“So,” she spoke after a long moment. “Do you know what you’re having?”

“Yes,” Tessa nodded, a soft smile pressing across her lips. “A boy and a girl.”

Audrey’s eyes went wide with surprise, and she made a soft sound of appreciation. 

“That’s perfect. You’re so lucky, Tess. How did Scott react?” 

“He was a mess, of course,” Tessa smiled, laughing a little. “We both were. And Ellie is so excited. She can’t wait to be a big sister.”

“I bet she can’t,” Audrey returned her smile. She was quiet for a moment, sighing in the warmth of the evening shade. Finally, she sat up a little straighter. “I should probably get going. I have to be up early tomorrow. But thank you,” she touched Tessa’s hand gently. “Thank you for letting me come visit. Do you mind if I go in and say goodbye to Ellie?”

Tessa was so tired, and the warmth felt so good on her skin. She shook her head, smiling. 

“No, not at all. And thank you again for coming.” 

Audrey smiled at her and then moved into the house. Tessa watched as she made her way into the living room, sitting down on the couch beside Ellie. Audrey leaned in close, scooping Ellie into a hug and speaking to her gently. 

Scott appeared beside Tessa suddenly, plopping with force onto the patio couch. 

“Babe,” he greeted her, his hand finding her leg. “You look hot. Both figuratively and literally. You sure you don’t want to go inside while I finish cleaning up out here?”

Tessa shook her head, leaning against his shoulder. 

“No, not yet. It feels good.” 

He made a small noise of contentment as she leaned against him, his hand gently tracing her thigh. Tessa heard his quiet intake of breath and raised her head, eyeing him. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” he said after a moment, “it’s nothing.”

“It’s something,” she pressed. “Tell me. Please?”

Scott sighed softly, watching Audrey through the patio doors before speaking. 

“I don’t know, T. Don’t you think it’s kind of… weird?”

Tessa looked at him, suddenly confused. 

“What’s weird?”

Scott pressed his lips together before speaking again. 

“The whole… you know, hair thing. I mean, she was blonde. Like, really blonde. And now she’s…”

“Brunette?” Tessa asked after a moment, finishing his thought for him. 

“Yes,” he finally said. She laughed. 

“What’s weird about Audrey dyeing her hair? I think it looks great.”

“Of course you think it looks great, Tess, it’s _your_ hair.”

Tessa looked at him, blinking. 

“What?”

Scott gaped at her. 

“You’re saying you don’t see the resemblance? The color, the style… I wouldn’t be surprised if she got hair extensions, T. It looks exactly like your hair.”

Tessa stared at him for a moment. 

“It does not,” was all she could think to say. Scott sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Of course, it did. Even Ellie had noticed. It had crossed her mind, obviously, but who was she, the fashion police? Was she the only person in the world who could have long, dark hair?

“Even if it does,” she corrected a moment later, “so what? Women are more likely to change their hair after a major life event, and it sounds like she’s been doing some soul searching. She’s allowed to dye her hair whatever color she wants.”

“Exactly,” Scott responded, “which makes her choice so unusual. If she had shown up with a pink Mohawk we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

Tessa laughed. 

“Babe, it’s just hair. It’s not a big deal.”

And it wasn’t. At least not just then, anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

The day after the party, Ellie began to seem… off. At first, Tessa assumed the mixture of the heat and too much sugar had left her feeling sluggish. Maybe she was coming down with a summer cold, or maybe she was just overstimulated. It continued that way until Thursday, Ellie not seeming herself but also not exhibiting any classic symptoms of sickness. 

She was affectionate enough with Scott and Tessa, but no longer seemed to be interested in the unborn babies she had once doted on. The first time Tessa had seen the sudden change in attitude, it had been bedtime. They had gone through their bedtime routine, hugs and kisses all around. Ever since Tessa and Scott had told her about the pregnancy, Ellie had insisted on clutching Tessa’s belly softly, placing a kiss on the firm bump, just above Tessa’s navel. Since discovering the existence of two babies, Ellie had begun to give two kisses, and speak twice the soft, loving words. 

That Sunday, however, the day after she turned four, Ellie appeared disinterested if not completely avoidant of discussion of the babies. Each day, her attitude towards the babies seemed to grow colder, if she even mentioned them at all.

It had worried Tessa immediately, though she had told herself it was just typical child development. Ellie was beginning to understand that she would no longer get all of Tessa and Scott’s attention and was learning to cope with the idea of sharing. She was getting older, becoming more self-aware, and maybe a little more selfish. Scott had calmed her fears initially, but by the fifth day of their daughter’s abrupt behavioral change, he seemed to be concerned as well. 

For her birthday, Tessa and Scott had given Ellie a pair of dolls, intricately detailed, representing one boy baby and one girl baby. Ellie had adored the twin dolls for the first three days, toting both of them in her arms as she moved through the house. One doll would sit on her left as she put together puzzles or listened to a book, and the other would sit on her right. She struggled to feed both of them at the same time and had finally relinquished, speaking softly to one as she pretended to feed the other, and then switching when she felt that particular doll had eaten enough.

By Tuesday, the dolls had been abandoned on Ellie’s bedroom floor. Ellie had received so many gifts for her birthday that Tessa thought nothing of it and picked the dolls up, sitting them up in Ellie’s bed that evening. By Wednesday, the dolls were missing from Ellie’s bed. Tessa inquired about their whereabouts, but Ellie had shrugged and seemed unconcerned. Later that evening, Tessa found them in the bathtub, facedown. She had laughed at first, but when she had questioned Ellie about their location, Ellie had watched her with green eyes, unsmiling. 

“They were bad,” she spoke seriously. “They’re in trouble.”

The way her normally joyful daughter spoke had concerned her so much that she’d mentioned it to Scott later that evening. He seemed more amused by Ellie’s wry observation than concerned. Tessa was frustrated, but finally allowed him to soothe her into a sense of calm. 

Thursday was when the situation seemed to come to a head. Ellie had been herself, happy and chatty, and Tessa had been thankful that her daughter’s inexplicably disturbing behavior had seemed to come to an end. She had tried to engage Ellie that morning over breakfast, asking if she wanted to help Scott paint the nursery. Ellie loved art, and prided herself on her painting abilities.

“I was thinking maybe you could paint a picture of our family on the wall in the nursery,” Tessa explained. “You’re really good at painting people. How many people do you think you would need to paint?”

Ellie raised her eyes from her waffles, using her fingers to count the people sitting at the table. 

“Three!” She cried excitedly. “Me, you, and Daddy!”

Scott smiled at her, reaching for the maple syrup. 

“Close, but not quite. You’re forgetting two people!” His voice was gentle and encouraging. 

Ellie sat back in her seat, a look of confusion masking her features. 

“Who?” She asked. 

Tessa and Scott glanced at each other before Tessa giggled, placing a hand on her round belly. 

“The babies, silly Ellie!” 

Ellie’s eyebrows furrowed and she shrugged, hesitating for a moment before speaking. 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes, baby?” Tessa reached across the table for one of Ellie’s hands and she smiled. Ellie returned her smile and slid her fingers into Tessa’s. 

“I have a question,” she announced, putting down her fork and looking at Scott before turning back to Tessa. “I think we don’t need any babies.”

Tessa’s smile faltered, her eyes darting to meet Scott’s. He looked thoughtful, tilting his head. 

“That’s not a question, baby,” he responded, and Tessa rolled her eyes. 

“More importantly, Ellie,” Tessa spoke now, “Why do you think that?” 

Ellie was quiet for a moment, tapping her finger against her sticky chin as if she were contemplating a very serious answer. After a few long seconds of silence, she spoke again.

“I think we should just be Mommy, Daddy, and Ellie,” she nodded affirmatively. “And we can go skating and go to Disney World!”

Tessa smiled at her daughter gently, her thumb brushing over Ellie’s knuckles. 

“We can still do those things with the babies,” Tessa encouraged her. “We just have to wait until they’re a little bit older. And we have to have the babies, Ellie. They’ll be born in a few months.”

Ellie frowned, meeting Tessa’s eyes.

“Can’t you send them back where they came from?” Ellie seemed to be desperate now, glancing toward Scott. 

Scott laughed a little, Ellie’s eyes narrowing. 

“Honey, that’s impossible.”

Ellie looked toward him worriedly, her green eyes growing watery. 

“Daddy, no! Don’t laugh at me!”

Scott blanched, looking at Tessa in alarm before reaching across the table to gently touch Ellie’s hand. 

“Baby, I’m not laughing at you. I promise. I think it’s cute, that’s all.” 

Tessa watched as Ellie’s face flushed, the tips of her ears growing hot and pink. Tears were already beginning to spill from her eyes and she wiped them away angrily with the back of her hand. 

“I don’t want the babies!” Ellie cried desperately, slumping in her seat and beginning to sob. Tessa moved quickly, out of her seat and kneeling beside Ellie before she’d had a chance to realize what she was doing. Scott seemed to be frozen in place, still in his seat, watching the scene speechlessly. 

“Ellie, it’s okay. I know it’s going to be a big change, but you’re going to be a great big sister! You are-”

“No!” Ellie shrieked suddenly, pushing out of her chair and away from Tessa. As she moved the chair, she bumped against Tessa’s growing belly, knocking her off balance enough that Tessa landed hard on her bottom, catching herself with her hands. 

Scott jumped up from his seat suddenly, scared into action by the sudden jarring movement. He rushed over to Tessa, taking her hands carefully and guiding her back into the dining room chair. Ellie froze where she stood, watching Tessa settle back into her seat, her tears coming quick and hard now.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly. Tessa nodded. She was fine, she had landed hard, but she had been kneeling at the time and hadn’t been more than a foot above the ground.   
“Eleanor.” Scott turned his attention to Ellie, and both of them glanced toward him. He wasn’t yelling, he had never yelled at Ellie, but his voice was firm and stern. Ellie’s lips parted in shock, letting out a shuddering sob as she looked at him. 

“Scott, it was an accident,” Tessa tried to reason, the sight of their little girl hysterical between them breaking her heart. “She didn’t mean to knock me over. I lost my balance.”

“Ellie, I think you need to apologize to Mommy,” he directed his attention at their little girl. Before Ellie had a chance to speak, Scott was beside her, gently pulling her into his embrace, rubbing her back as she wept into his shoulder. Tessa could hear her muffled apologizes as she cried and Scott soothed her, his worried eyes meeting Tessa’s as her tiny body trembled in his arms. 

“Ellie,” Tessa whimpered her name and Scott released her. The little girl’s green eyes met Tessa’s. “Please tell us what’s bothering you, baby.”

Ellie stood for a moment, her lower lip trembling. Tessa reached for her and Ellie took off, racing out of the dining room and through the house. They heard her footsteps pounding as she ran up the stairs. Scott and Tessa looked to each other. 

“What the hell was that about?” Scott looked lost. Tessa felt a lump suddenly in her throat and feared for a moment that she might be sick. 

“I need to go talk to her,” Tessa rose from her chair just as the doorbell rang. They both looked toward the sound. Tessa looked questioningly at Scott, who shrugged.

“I’ll get it,” he assured her after a moment. “You go check on Ellie.”

As Tessa made her way toward the stairs, she peered out the window. A flower delivery van was parked in their long driveway. 

“Scott?” She asked, pausing on the stairs. 

“Maybe someone ordered Ellie flowers and got the date wrong?” He guessed. He shot her a sympathetic smile. “Are you okay?”

She watched him for a moment before nodding, continuing up the stairs. She heard Scott open the door behind her and greet the delivery person. 

Tessa made her way slowly down the hallway, walking softly, her fingertips tracing the white walls as she moved. In this hallway, photographs of their life lined the walls in a kind of chronological order, beginning with she and Scott when they were children. The photos transitioned into their awkward teenage years, and then their first Olympic performance. Following that, the years progressed into Pyeongchang and then Ellie’s first baby pictures. Next, came a photograph from their wedding, Ellie wedged between them and smiling. There was an empty space beside that last frame, and Tessa knew that soon the twins would join their sister on the wall.

Tessa paused outside Ellie’s bedroom, hesitating for a moment before knocking. There was no lock on Ellie’s door, but she and Scott had agreed that privacy was important, even to a child. Teaching Ellie early on that her privacy was to be respected was an important lesson that Tessa wished everyone had learned as a child. 

Ellie didn’t call out for Tessa to enter, but there was a loud sniffle from the other side of the door. After receiving no response, she slowly turned the handle, pushing the door open. Tessa peered into the room. Ellie was bent over a tiny pink suitcase, attempting to shove stuffed animals past the point of being able to close it. 

Tessa furrowed her eyebrows, pushing the door the rest of the way open and stepping into the doorway. 

“What are you doing, Ellie?” Tessa’s voice was calm, gentle. Ellie was still crying, though now silent tears escaped her eyes. Sobs no longer shook her body, but she looked so tiny and fragile. The sight broke Tessa’s heart.

“I’m packing up all my stuff,” Ellie responded, sniffling. Upon discovering that the suitcase would no longer close, she moved to her closet and pulled out her dance bag. She moved dutifully around her room, dropping items into the bag. 

“I can see that,” Tessa watched her. “Will you tell me why?”

“Because I’m running away,” Ellie answered, matter-of-factly. She raised her eyes to look at Tessa, who nodded. 

“Ah, I see.” Tessa moved into the room, moving toward Ellie’s bed before lowering herself on it. She picked up Ellie’s stuffed elephant, offering it to her. “You don’t want to forget this.”

“Thanks, Mommy,” Ellie said, her voice soft. She took the stuffed animal into her arms and gave it a tight squeeze before placing it on top of her suitcase. 

“Where are you going to go?” Tessa asked, raising her eyes to Ellie’s. Ellie watched her, then shrugged. 

“Grandma’s?” Ellie asked questioningly. Tessa shook her head. 

“Grandma’s not going to be home,” she informed her softly, “she’s out of town right now.”

“Aunt Jordan’s house, then,” Ellie decided, eyeing Tessa to see her reaction.

Tessa tilted her head, as if weighing the option. 

“You _could_ go to Aunt Jordan’s house,” Tessa nodded, “but she lives pretty far away, and she works a lot. You probably would get lonely being home all by yourself.” She glanced toward Ellie. “Besides, wouldn’t you miss Daddy and me?”

The reminder sent a fat tear drop rolling down Ellie’s cheek. Tessa bit her lip, swallowing hard. The pain was evident in Ellie’s face. She was heartbroken, absolutely devastated, and Tessa ached at not being able to ease her pain.

“I don’t want to run away,” Ellie finally sniffled, her voice quivering with tears. “But I have to.”

“Why?” Tessa reached for her, turning Ellie to face her, pulling her closer. “Why do you have to run away?”

Ellie was quiet for a long time, then finally made eye contact with Tessa. Before even speaking, she had crawled into Tessa’s lap, curling herself around her growing belly and suddenly seeming much smaller than she had just a few moments ago. Tessa’s arms wrapped around her, embracing her, holding her gently, and Ellie began to cry again. Tessa sat shushing her, rubbing her back for a long time, before finally taking Ellie’s small face in her hands and turning it towards her. 

“Ellie, please. Tell Mommy why you’re so sad.” The words made Tessa’s eyes fill with tears. She wanted to be strong right now, for Ellie if not for herself, but the sight of her baby with tears slipping down her cheeks made her feel absolutely helpless. She wished Scott were beside her now, holding Tessa as she held Ellie, supporting and being strong enough for both of them, as he so often was. 

“I am so sad because I want to be your baby forever.” Ellie finally exhaled, the great effort of allowing such a painful truth to leave her lips. 

Tessa’s lips parted in surprise, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at her daughter. 

“Ellie- what? You are our baby.” Tessa couldn’t help but to smile gently to herself, suddenly kissing Ellie’s wet cheeks. She rubbed the little girl’s sweaty back through her shirt. “You don’t ever have to worry about that. Is that what’s bothering you?”

Ellie hesitated for a moment before burying her head in Tessa’s shoulder. She mumbled something, but Tessa couldn’t hear her. Tessa pulled back gently, placing a finger on Ellie’s chin to encourage her to speak louder. 

“What did you say?”

“You and Daddy are going to love the babies more than me,” she repeated pathetically. Tessa shook her head slowly, keeping her gaze locked on her daughter. 

“Eleanor Tallulah,” she spoke her full name softly, so lovingly that Ellie raised her eyes. “There is no one on this whole entire planet that Daddy and I could love more than we love you. You’re our little girl. Things are going to change when the babies come, but one thing that’s never going to change is the way we feel about you. Ellie, the day you were born was the best day of my whole life.” Ellie watched her unsurely, weighing the words in her mind. Tessa sighed, knowing that the little girl couldn’t begin to comprehend the depth of her words. Finally, she decided on something that she knew Ellie would be able to understand. “I love you more than I love ice skating. And you _know_ how much we love ice skating.”

“That’s a lot,” Ellie nodded solemnly. Her tiny fingers curled around Tessa’s shoulders, still sitting in her lap. 

“My love for you is bigger than the entire universe,” Tessa responded, sitting for a moment. “And it doesn’t matter if we were having five babies, Mommy and Daddy would still love you bigger than the moon, and the sun, and all of the stars in the sky.”

Ellie offered her a tiny smile, her dark eyelashes still wet with tears. Tessa took her face gently into her hands, kissing her cheeks, nose, and forehead tenderly. 

“Where on earth would you ever get the idea that we could love anybody more than you, Ellie?” Tessa asked. She said it as more of a rhetorical question, and fully expected a shrug or a simple I don’t know as a response. Instead, Ellie spoke one word. 

“Audrey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this chapter will be up next. I'm kind of dreading this story ending, and I want to keep posting daily, but I also don't want to keep breaking the chapters up if it annoys you guys. By breaking them up this way I can ensure that you're getting your daily dose of VM as well as prolonging the inevitable. Let me know how you feel!


	15. Chapter 15

Tessa blinked at Ellie, feeling the blood drain from her face. Her initial reaction was to call Audrey, to scream and curse at her until she felt the rage drain from within her. However, Ellie was beside her on the bed, curled within herself and desperately needing her attention. Audrey would have to wait. 

“Scott?” Tessa called instead, her mouth suddenly dry. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, could practically hear her blood rushing in her ears. “Scott, I need you to come up here!”

Within seconds she heard his feet on the stairs, hurrying down the hallway and appearing in Ellie’s bedroom doorway. His eyes were concerned and he moved quickly toward them. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his eyes scanning Tessa and then Ellie. “Are you okay?”

Tessa was not okay. She was far from okay. She was infuriated and humiliated and betrayed. She felt sick and sad and scared. She didn’t speak right away, knowing that if she did, her voice would break and betray her. She wanted to stay strong for Ellie, and while part of her felt like crying until she no longer felt the ache of betrayal, a larger part of her recognized that she was fucking pissed. 

“Ellie,” Tessa finally spoke, her voice even and calm. “I want you to tell Daddy what you just told me, okay? About what Audrey told you.” Even saying her name now caused Tessa’s stomach to turn. She kept her gaze focused solemnly on Scott as Ellie began to speak. 

“Audrey said…” Ellie hesitated, glancing up at Tessa. Tessa offered her a gentle smile. Even speaking the words caused Ellie’s eyes to fill with tears again. “She said that you and Mommy wouldn’t love me anymore when the babies were born.”

The change in Scott was instantaneous, but Ellie could not have noticed a difference in her father even if she’d known to look. Tessa heard his breath come heavier, the way his nostrils flared just slightly as he watched Ellie for a long moment before moving his gaze to Tessa. Together, they shared a moment. The rage in his eyes scared her if only for a moment, and she realized that she’d never seen him quite this angry before. Their disagreements, the fights they’d had after Sochi, none of it compared to the white-hot fury she now saw in his face. 

“Ellie,” he spoke, his voice unbelievably soft in the face of his rage. “You know that’s not true. You know Mommy and I love you more than anything else in the world. Audrey should never have said that to you. She lied to you, baby.”

Ellie eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion. She looked up to her parents, question in her eyes. Tessa knew she didn’t understand. Ellie believed that Audrey loved her and would protect her. Why would she have told such a terrible, mean lie? Tessa’s heart ached for her daughter and she reached out to cup her cheek. 

“Why did she lie to me?” Ellie suddenly asked, looking slowly between her parents. 

“I don’t know,” Tessa replied truthfully after a moment. “We’re going to figure that out, okay? Right now, all I want you to think about is how much we love you.” Tessa somehow managed to smile, wrinkling her nose at the little girl. “How about we go out to dinner tonight? You can choose where we go, okay? And then when we get home we’ll make popcorn and watch a movie. Does that sound like fun?”

Ellie smiled now, tears dry on her cheeks and sadness forgotten. 

Somehow, even with the rage seething inside them, they helped Ellie unpack her bags and put them back into the closet. The many stuffed animals she had managed to stuff into the bags sat obediently on the floor, waiting to return to their rightful homes. Both Tessa and Scott hugged and kissed Ellie, encouraging her to put her animals away before she came back downstairs. They managed to withhold their anger until Tessa smiled once more at their daughter, pulling her bedroom door shut behind her as they moved into the wall. 

They walked silently together, an unspoken agreement that led them to their bedroom. Tessa stepped in first and Scott followed, shutting the door carefully behind them. They paused for a moment, ensuring that Ellie had not followed them before Scott spoke. 

“I’m going to fucking kill her,” he swore suddenly, his face now hot with his anger. “I swear to God, Tess. I knew she was a fucking psycho from the moment she showed up looking like that at Ellie’s party.”

“Scott…” Tessa attempted to calm him, though silently grateful that for once, Scott was irate as well. She no longer felt crazy or as if her pregnancy hormones had tricked her into making something out of nothing. She was shaking with anger as well, her hands literally trembling as she folded them in her lap. Somehow, though, hearing the anger in Scott’s voice, she felt better. 

“Tessa, that flower delivery? There was no sender’s name. The card was addressed to me. I don’t know anyone who would send me flowers. It has to be Audrey.” He paused for a moment, clenching his jaw. “She’s watching us, Tess. She knows what she’s doing. She figured out that she could fuck with our heads and then moved onto Ellie.”

Tessa felt sick, watching him. He was irate. She’d never seen him so angry. His hands were balled into fists, his eyes dark with hatred. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to soothe him. She was angry too; beyond angry, absolutely enraged. But for so long he’d been the easy-going one, the voice of reason when her emotions ran too high. She wasn’t sure what to do. She knew that at least one of them should be thinking clearly, but she couldn’t even begin to sort the thoughts in her head. 

“At first I thought she was just an idiot,” he said, finally dropping onto the bed beside her. His breath was still heavy, the anger radiating from him, but being closer to him soothed her nerves just a little. “All those little comments she made, the way she looked at us… I didn’t want to say anything at first because you seemed to really like her, and she was good with Ellie, so I didn’t mind. But then, the way she lied, the way she made you doubt yourself…” he hung his head. “Fuck, Tessa, I’m so sorry.”

Tessa reached out to touch his shoulder before slipping her hand down, her fingers gingerly brushing his bicep. 

“It’s okay,” she told him, honestly. “I’m not upset about that. All I want to know now, is what the hell are we going to do about it?”

**

Tessa and Scott left Ellie with his mother on their way to the police station. Tessa had been hesitant to go to the police, if only because she was afraid it would enrage Audrey even more. Scott, however, was determined to press charges. Tessa wasn’t sure what the police would do; she’d never had much interaction with the London Police Service and never for anything like this. It scared her, if she was honest; knowing that there was someone in the world who possibly wished them harm. She hadn’t done anything violent to this point, but as Scott had reminded her, she hadn’t really been met with any opposition as of yet. 

She clutched Scott’s hand as they walked into the station. They had spoken on the phone to one of the constables who had encouraged them to come in. As they stood in the lobby of the office, an older woman in a business suit noticed them and introduced herself as Katherine, the detective they’d spoken to on the phone. She led them to her office, closing the door behind them and offering them tea or coffee before joining them at her desk. 

She encouraged them to start from the beginning with Audrey, and they did. Tessa spoke of how they’d met, the impression she’d made on all of them in the job interview. She described how knowledgeable and kind she had appeared to be with Ellie, and the ways in which she had worked herself into becoming an intricate part of their family. She found herself, even without meaning to, downplaying incidents such as the way she’d interrupted them during sex, even the comments she’d made regarding their relationship. Scott, however, refused to let Tessa sweep those issues under the rug and repeated them in humiliating detail, Tessa’s face burning with shame even as she knew how important it was to be completely honest with the detective. 

Katherine sat, listening, interrupting only long enough to clarify certain details, sometimes making notes on a pad of paper at her fingertips. She nodded, eyes narrowed, focusing intently on their words.

“This past Saturday,” Scott was speaking now, and Tessa drew her attention to him, “was our daughter’s birthday party. Audrey showed up, which was okay, because she was invited. But when she showed up…” he spread his hands on the table as if he would somehow be able to prove a point using nothing more than his fingers, “she looked completely different.” He glanced toward Tessa, unsure if she wanted him to continue or would prefer to tell the story herself. Tessa nodded, encouraging him. “She had dyed her hair. I know, it sounds crazy, but I swear I think she’s trying to turn herself into my wife. She’s insane, and I’m scared for my family’s safety. She told our four-year-old that we wouldn’t love her anymore after these babies are born.” He stopped speaking, looking desperately at the woman before them. “We don’t know what else to do here. We could really use some help, or some advice, or… something.”

The woman looked down at the paper full of notes for a long moment before her eyes met Scott and Tessa’s. 

“You said Audrey lives in Montreal,” she finally spoke, “what was she doing here in London?”

Scott looked toward Tessa, who shrugged. 

“She said she was traveling for work. But maybe that was a lie, too. Maybe everything she’s ever told us was a lie.” 

“Do you know where she is now?” The detective asked, looking at Tessa and then Scott. They glanced at one another before Scott shook his head. 

“No. We assumed she went home,” Scott admitted, “but now we aren’t so sure.”

“Has anything strange happened since this incident last Saturday? Any disturbing phone calls or unexpected visitors?” 

Tessa and Scott looked at one another again, shaking their heads. 

“What about directly from Audrey? Has she threatened you at all?”

“No,” Tessa shook her head again, the sick feeling in her stomach returning. She was beginning to think coming here was a mistake. What would they be able to do regarding a woman who hadn’t threatened them or given them any concrete evidence that she had ill intent toward them? 

“Okay,” the detective sighed. “What about packages? Have you received anything suspicious in the mail, or on your doorstep?” 

“Yes!” Scott cried out suddenly, slapping his hands against the desk. The sudden noise made Tessa jump, and she felt a jolt from within her belly. He had startled the babies, she realized, and one tiny foot began to kick against the inside of her womb. She placed one hand on her belly to settle them. “The flowers. Just today, someone sent flowers to our house.”

The detective looked intrigued and poised her pen above the pad of paper, prepared to write. 

“Was there a card with the flowers? What did it say?” She asked, her eyes locked with Scott’s. 

“It said my name,” he leveled with her. 

The detective blinked at him. 

“Did it say anything else?” 

“Well, no…” he paused, Tessa suddenly realizing that he’d come up against a wall. “But I know they were from her.”

“How do you know that?” The detective asked. “Was her name on the card?” She didn’t seem to be patronizing him, Tessa realized. She seemed as if she sincerely wanted to help them, and had even commented on how beautiful Ellie was and how much her own daughter had admired Tessa and Scott after seeing them win gold in 2018. 

“No,” Scott answered, “but they had to be from her. No one else would send us flowers.”

Katherine sighed softly, frowning. 

“Do you think she sent them as a gesture of goodwill?” She asked. “Maybe she realized she had overstepped her boundaries and wanted to make things right?” 

“With all due respect, Detective, there’s no way to make this right,” Tessa spoke suddenly, and Scott looked over at her. “Please. You have to believe me. She traumatized our daughter. If you had seen her face, her eyes…” Tessa paused in an attempt to calm herself. “I’ll never forget the way Ellie looked at me.”

The detective’s face softened and Scott reached over to Tessa, running a hand protectively over her back in an attempt to soothe her. 

“Look, I want to help you and your family. I really do,” she spoke, “but I need you to see this from my point of view, okay? You hired this woman to care for your daughter. She was a little too friendly, exhibited a lack of personal boundaries, and sometimes said things that made you feel uncomfortable. You find out she lied to you about her past, which, unfortunately, isn’t a crime, and then you hear from her a few months later. She shows up to your daughter’s birthday party, has your hair color, and upsets your little girl by telling her that once your twins are born, you won’t love her as much. Now, those things, while manipulative and hurtful, are not crimes. If they were, our jails would be as full as the ones in the United States.” 

“But the flowers-” Scott began to protest. 

“Can’t be traced back to her,” she interrupted. “And neither can any of the incidents that plagued your family while you were on tour.” She sighed softly. “Trust me, if you could prove that any of these events were something she orchestrated, I’d be happy to help you.”

“So, what?” Tessa asked, shaking her head. “You’re saying there’s nothing we can do?” 

“Not exactly,” Katherine responded. “You could contact your lawyer and have them send her a cease-and-desist letter. It might scare her enough to make her back off. You can protect yourselves by installing cameras outside your home, maybe motion-detector lights. Trim any shrubs or trees around your house to make sure no one’s able to hide behind them. Keep a light on at all times, even when you’re home. And speak with your daughter, make sure she understands that if she sees Audrey, she is not to be trusted. If for some reason Audrey ever attempts to make contact with her, she is to let you know immediately. Don’t scare her, but make sure she understands that this is a serious safety concern.” 

“And in the meantime…” Scott encouraged.

“In the meantime, lock your doors and windows. Call the police if she shows up at your house or you start to receive any kind of strange packages or phone calls. Report it to the police immediately and write it down yourselves. The better your record keeping is, the easier it will be to take action.” 

Tessa sighed. Scott looked toward her, placing a gentle hand on her leg. 

“I know it’s frustrating,” Katherine reassured them. “And I know it feels like I’m brushing you off. But if we moved ahead with the information you’ve given me so far, there’s a chance that the order of protection wouldn’t even be approved. If something happens-”

“You mean _when_ ,” Tessa interrupted her, suddenly flushed with anger again.

“ _If or when_ something happens,” Katherine corrected herself, “Come back. We’ll help you get a peace bond, a protective order. If she breaks that peace bond, she would be subject to a heavy fine or jail time.”

“Okay, and _when_ we come back,” Tessa pushed, “and we get the peace bond, a piece of paper, and she decides to ignore it and force herself back into our lives, what then? Do we throw the paper at her?”

“No, you call the police,” Katherine responded. “and I’ll send an officer to pick her up and throw her ass in jail.”

When they finally made it back to their car, Tessa was exhausted. Her body was heavy and her mind was tired. 

“Tess,” he spoke her name and she turned to look at him. “I’m really proud of you. I know that was hard for you. I know that, at one point, you trusted Audrey. At one point, I did, too. But your relationship with her was different. I know she was your friend.”

Tessa felt her face flush with shame and sorrow. 

“She betrayed me,” she finally admitted. “She betrayed all of us.”

Scott looked at her sadly. 

“I’m worried about you,” he finally stated. “All of this stress isn’t good for you, and it’s not good for the babies. And if something were to happen to any of you… because of _her_ …” his voice faded. 

“Nothing’s going to happen,” she promised him. “I’ve been speaking with my doctor. She understands the stress we’ve been under and she’s monitoring my blood pressure and the babies’ heartbeats. She’s instructed me on ways to deal with the stress and when to call or go to the hospital if I feel something’s wrong.”

“What about Ellie?” He asked after a moment. “Do you think she needs to see someone? To discuss what she’s feeling?”

“It’s probably not a bad idea,” Tessa admitted. “Especially with the lifestyle change she’s about to go through. I’ll talk to her pediatrician and ask if she can recommend a therapist.”

The blinding hatred for Audrey suddenly returned at the idea of her four-year-old requiring therapy. 

“What do you think she wants, Scott?” Tessa asked suddenly, her voice quiet. “What do we have that she thinks she needs?”

“I don’t know, T,” he replied after a moment of hesitation. “But I’m afraid we’re going to find out very soon.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s that you asked for? An unexpectedly smutty scene followed by some more of that drama you've come to know and love? Well then, read on. I got you covered.

Tessa stood in the doorway of their home, one hand resting protectively on her belly, the other supporting her back. She was watching the man on the ladder adjust the security camera just beneath the eaves of their roof. He steadied himself, speaking to a man below him who was tracking the view of the camera on a tablet. 

Scott appeared beside her after a moment, his eyes watching the man’s movements as well. 

“I can’t believe we have to do this,” Tessa sighed, turning to look at him. “I mean, for this reason. I guess I always figured it would be because of some obsessed fan, not our former nanny.”

Scott didn’t respond, but let his hand rest on the small of her back. They stood silently for a few moments, the man on the ladder finally climbing down. Tessa and Scott watched as he folded the ladder back into his truck, speaking briefly to his assistant before both of them made their way up the path to the front door. Tessa pushed the glass door open, inviting them inside. 

“I think we’re all finished,” the man spoke, nodding. “We’ve installed four cameras. Two of them are tracking the front of the house, two on the back. We have several different angles covered. Combined with the motion-sensor lights, it’s pretty unlikely that anyone will be able to get onto your property without you noticing.”

“Okay,” Scott nodded. “And the alarm system?”

“We upgraded it, just as you asked,” the man replied. “This place is as protected as it could be without you hiring an armed guard.”

“Thank you,” Tessa smiled at him. 

They watched as the men loaded their tools into the truck and drove away. Scott turned to her, touching her face gently. 

“I’m glad Ellie wasn’t here to see that,” Tessa acknowledged quietly. “She already has so many questions I don’t know how to answer.”

Scott took her hand, guiding her into their living room. He helped her lower herself onto the couch and sat back, allowing her to lean against him. 

“I know, babe.”

“She asked to go outside and play yesterday,” Tessa revealed gently. “While you were in the shower. Just in the backyard. I was right there in the kitchen, and I could see her, but I had to tell her no. I just couldn’t take the chance, Scott. I can’t run after her if something happens. I wouldn’t be able to catch her. I couldn’t save her. She was so upset with me.”

“Tess,” he said her name softly, sadly. “It’s not your fault. If Ellie could understand the seriousness of this situation, she wouldn’t have asked.”

“But she should be able to ask,” Tessa pointed out. “She should be able to play in the backyard whenever she wants. And now, because of Audrey, she can’t.”

Scott placed a soft, reassuring kiss on her shoulder blade. She allowed herself to rest against him. 

“Do you think we’re handling this the right way?” Tessa asked. “I mean, the way we discussed it with her this morning? Do you think it was too much, or not enough?” 

Tessa thought back to earlier in the day. She and Scott had made a game out of breakfast, allowing Ellie to help prepare the oatmeal and turkey sausage. When they’d settled at the table, they had tried to ease into the conversation with Ellie, but she had obviously spent some time thinking about her concerns and was ready to have a serious discussion. 

“Mommy, is Audrey a witch?” She had asked earnestly, looking up at Tessa with wide, serious eyes. Tessa tilted her head a little, glancing at Scott before answering. 

“What do you mean, Ellie?”

“Well,” Ellie began, “She played a very mean trick on me. She made herself look like you, Mommy, and she told lies. She sounds like a witch.”

“Ellie,” Tessa said her name, before looking at Scott for help. _Definitely, if witch started with a b_ , Tessa thought. Of course her daughter would assume Audrey was a witch; she lived in a world of fairytales and happily-ever-afters. Ellie had never encountered a human being mean just to be mean. She hadn’t been introduced to the world of evil. In her mind, people were good and kind; the witches and monsters were the ones to fear. 

“No, Ellie,” Scott had answered gently. “She’s not a witch. She doesn’t have any magical powers or poison apples. She’s just a person who thinks it’s okay to hurt others.”

“Why does she think that?” Ellie didn’t miss a beat. “Didn’t her mommy and daddy teach her that she’s supposed to be nice?”

Tessa couldn’t help but to smile at her daughter’s kind soul. 

“I don’t know, sweetie. Even if they did, she’s a grown up, and she can make her own choices.”

Ellie seemed to think about that for a long time, and then raised her green eyes to Tessa’s once again. 

“But she was my friend,” Ellie finally spoke, her voice soft and sad. 

“Baby…” Tessa reached for her daughter. Ellie slid out of her chair and clambered into Tessa’s lap. She stroked her hair, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “I know she was. She was my friend, too.” Tessa’s heart ached at the sadness within the little girl. She had known this moment would come one day, but she had expected it to be years from now, when Ellie was in her teenage years, heartbroken over a boy or a friend. She had thought she’d had time to prepare for this feeling of rage that consumed her.

“Ellie,” Scott spoke softly, drawing both of their attentions to him. “It’s very important that we talk about what’s going on, okay? And there are some things that we need to tell you. And we want you to be honest with us. Do you think you can do that?”

Ellie nodded slightly, sighing. 

“Audrey is making some really bad choices right now. She lied to us, and to you. She said some really mean things and maybe did some things that scared me and Mommy. Do you know who to call if someone does something really bad to you?” His dark eyes focused on their daughter. 

Ellie hesitated for a moment, looking between her mother and father. 

“The police officers?” She asked, unsure. 

“Yes,” Scott smiled softly at her. “That’s right, baby. If someone does something bad to you, or scares you, sometimes you need to call the police officers.” He looked at Tessa, seeking encouragement. She nodded at him. “And the police are going to help us with Audrey. If she does or says anything bad or scary, we can call them and they will come help us. Do you understand that?”

Ellie furrowed her brows for a moment, and then nodded. 

“Good. But we need your help, too, okay?” He asked. “If you ever see Audrey, here or anywhere else, I want you to tell someone, okay? Tell a grown-up. If you’re home, tell me or Mommy. If you’re at school, tell your teacher. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes,” Ellie nodded, suddenly seeming intrigued by the idea. “Like I saw a monster! I’ll say _ahhhhh a monster_!”

“Yes,” Tessa had smiled at her, pushing Ellie’s hair behind her ears as the little girl giggled. “Just like you saw a monster.”

“I don’t know,” Scott said now, back in the living room. “She needed to know. Even the detective told us so. She didn’t seem scared,” he said, considering their earlier conversation. “She’s a smart kid. She knows what to do if she sees Audrey or something weird happens. We just have to have faith that she’ll find the courage to do it.”

Tessa sighed, leaning forward on the couch. One hand rested on her belly, the other coming up to join it. 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, leaning to look at her. She nodded, struggling to stand. 

“I’m just sore,” she admitted. “My body hurts. Do you think you could help me into the bathtub?”

Scott ran the water, steam rising from the liquid as it filled the tub. Tessa entered the restroom, her white robe tied loosely around her. Scott turned to her, smiling gently. He leaned into her, catching her lips in a gentle kiss. Tessa moved toward the bathtub, allowing her robe to pool to the floor as it slipped from her shoulders. 

She noticed Scott’s eyes trace over her body appreciatively and smiled to herself. His hands curled into gentle fists at his side as he resisted the urge to run his hands over her porcelain skin. 

“Do you… want me to stay?” He asked, his voice suddenly catching in his throat. She turned to look at him, reaching for his hand as she stepped into the warm tub. 

“What if I said no?” She asked, smirking at him from over her shoulder. 

“Then I would respect your decision and leave, but I would probably need to go take a cold shower,” he responded softly. 

Tessa laughed gently, curling a finger in his direction. 

“Come on in, Mr. Moir.” 

She stood in the shin-deep water of their Jacuzzi tub, watching as he quickly shed his clothes and stepped into the water beside her. She allowed her eyes to trace over his body, appreciating the sharp angles of his abs and the tones muscles in his legs and butt. She let her eyes linger on his soft genitals, and felt herself blushing at the sight of him. Even after nearly three decades together, she couldn’t get enough of him. She still felt like a hormonal teenager when it came to his body.

His hands clutched hers, helping to ease her down into the hot water. Once she was securely seated, he slid in behind her, her back pressed against his bare chest. She settled in against him, shifting until she felt him pressed against her back. She smiled to herself at the feel of his cock resting softly against her back.

“This feels good,” she murmured, laying back against him. She was between his legs, the water and bubbles in the tub laying just below her breasts, covering her firm belly. She found his hands again, curling her fingers within his and placing them on her spread knees. 

“Mmhmm,” he responded, his voice sounding far away. Tessa reached behind her, pulling her long hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and wrapping an elastic around it. Strands of dark hair fell free from the impromptu hairdo and she allowed herself to sink further into the water. 

“I really needed this,” she said, her voice soft. Scott didn’t reply, but she felt his lips against the hot skin of her neck. His fingers remained intertwined with hers, resting on her knees. His lips danced over her skin from her shoulder to her ear, sucking gently on certain spots. She shuddered beneath his touch, and she felt his body respond to her. Slowly, daringly, she curled her fingers around his and slipped them from her knee and under the water, along her legs until they reached the apex of her thighs. 

She heard his breath hitch in his throat as she led his hand to its destination. He wasn’t sure, she realized suddenly, and to reiterate her point, she pressed his fingers against her core, pushing against him slightly. 

“Touch me,” she whispered, turning to look at him as his fingers found their rightful place. 

He didn’t need further instruction and began to tease her folds, slipping in and out of her as his thumb found the bundle of nerves between her legs. She let out a soft cry and felt as if she could have reached orgasm already. Despite the issues they’d been dealing with, she’d found herself so insatiably turned on lately. She had been hesitant to broach the issue with Scott, knowing that he’d been under such tremendous stress, and had often sought release herself, slipping her hand beneath her own panties. 

Now, having his hands on her, she felt delicious. He was moving quickly, his fingers twisting and turning in all the right ways as he attempted to tease an orgasm from her. She didn’t resist; she couldn’t have if she’d wanted to. Her legs were falling apart, allowing him access to her inner core. She felt herself whimpering as her inner walls fluttered around his fingers, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against his shoulder. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed in her ear, two fingers pumping inside her, his thumb circling her clit. She could feel him hard now behind her, pressing against her back unapologetically. “Come for me, Tessa. Let go, baby. You need this release.” 

His words coaxed the orgasm from her and suddenly she was bucking against his hand, whimpering his name desperately as she chased her release. Her hand joined his under the water, holding his fingers still as she pushed herself mercilessly against them. The rush of pleasure shuddered through her body and she cried out, calling his name softly as her walls tightened around his fingers. 

She heard him moan softly in response, gasping as he eased his fingers from her and brought them above water, slipping them into his mouth. 

“You taste so good,” he whispered breathily in her ear. Tessa shuddered again, falling back against him as he placed a few more wet kisses on her neck and shoulder. She was shifting in the water then, turning to face him, his eyes dark with lust. 

“My turn,” she said huskily, her hand already finding him beneath the water. “But I need you to sit on the edge of the tub.”

“T, you don’t have to-” He was protesting, but she curled her fingers around his cock and gave him a firm tug.

“I want to,” she insisted. “So sit back and relax.”

His dark eyes watched her for a moment and he leaned forward, catching her red lips in a rough kiss before he was pushing himself out of the water and settling on the edge of the tub. He was hard, nearly fully erect and Tessa licked her lips at the sight of him. She grasped him again, tugging him gently a few times. 

“Do you want me to…” her voice faded as she kneeled before him, stroking him with one hand. 

“Whatever is easier for you, Tess,” he relented, watching as she knelt between his legs. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

Tessa began to stroke him dutifully with one hand, cupping his balls with the other. She varied her pace in her movements, slow and then quickly, smiling to herself as she heard him catch his breath. 

“Tess,” he hissed, and she felt him harden in her hands. Moisture leaked from the tip of his cock and she used it to create friction in her pumps. He closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back. Seeing his vulnerability, she took the opportunity to press him to her lips, swallowing him in one motion. The feel of her wet mouth on him caused him to curse and she hummed in the back of her throat, enjoying the way his fingers tangled in her hair as she swallowed around him. 

She used her tongue and teeth in tandem, hollowing her cheeks as she dragged her lips along his length. Her teeth gently brushed against the sensitive organ and he hissed, crying out softly as his pleasure grew. He was shifting now on the edge of the tub, his breath growing quicker and heavier. 

“Tessa, I’m going to-” he warned her, his cock twitching as she ran her tongue over the thick vein on the underside of him. “Baby…”

“In my mouth,” she managed to whisper, slipping him out just long enough to mutter the words. Her mouth was on him again then, and she felt a renewed determination to please him just as tremendously as he had her. 

Her words were enough for him, and he began to thrust into her mouth, jerking his hips as she worked him into his orgasmic frenzy. He let out a guttural moan as the first spurt of his come hit the back of her throat, and she swallowed around him, the tightening of her muscles providing further pleasure for him as he released into her mouth. She continued to stroke him as he groaned, jerking against her lips as he filled her throat. She swallowed his release and then gently pulled away from him with a plopping sound. Her tongue moved over his length, cleaning the traces of the pearly liquid from his now softening cock. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, letting his head fall back. She looked up at him, smiling. She felt a sense of pride swell within her at the way she was still able to make him fall apart so deliciously. She loved claiming him, knowing that no other woman would ever see him this way again, so vulnerable and in orgasmic bliss.

After he’d had a moment to recover, she took his hands again, urging him back into the tub with her. He slid in behind her once again, their bodies sweaty and still desperate for one another. His hands were on her again, though this time they were on her shoulders, massaging and pressing firmly against the sensitive spots that held most of her tension. She groaned softly, rolling her neck, encouraging him to release the tension she carried. 

And then he was reaching for the shampoo bottle, rubbing the liquid into a lather coating the dark strands of her hair, massaging her scalp and then rinsing the soap. Tessa sagged against him, her body so desperately heavy with relaxation. 

By dinnertime, they were both famished and dragged themselves from the warm haven of their bathtub. Scott helped her to stand and then greeted her with a fluffy white towel, wrapping her in it and assisting her in stepping onto the rug just beyond the tub. She smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her again, their lips and tongues caressing one another. 

“Why don’t you call and check on Ellie while I get dinner started?” He suggested, his hand finding her ass and giving it a firm squeeze. She giggled. After they dressed, Tessa reached for her phone, dialing her mother’s number and listening as it rang. From their bedroom, she could hear Scott downstairs in the kitchen, pulling ingredients from the fridge and cupboards as he began to cook. 

“Hi, Mommy!” Ellie greeted her excitedly. The pure joy in Ellie’s voice put her at ease, and she hadn’t realized that she’d been holding her breath until that moment. 

“Hi, baby!” She responded, tears filling her eyes suddenly. “Are you having fun with Grandma?” 

“Yes! Guess what we’re doing?” She quizzed Tessa. 

“I have no idea,” Tessa smiled. “What are you doing?” 

“We’re making cookies!” Ellie squealed delightedly. 

“Cookies?” Tessa grinned, “Cookies before dinner? What kind of cookies?” 

“Sugar cookies,” Ellie giggled. “Grandma said I’m getting spoiled tonight.” 

“Tonight?” Tessa teased, “You’re always spoiled, sweet girl.” She smiled at the thought of Ellie grinning with joy, cookie batter spattered on her nose and cheeks. “I’m so glad you’re having fun.”

“Yeah! What are you and Daddy doing, Mommy?” Ellie wondered. 

“Well, I just took a nice hot bath and now Daddy’s fixing dinner. I sure miss you, Ellie bug.”

“I miss you, too,” Ellie responded. “And I love you.” 

“I love you so much,” Tessa replied. “Are you _sure_ you want to spend the night at Grandma’s house?” The house felt so empty without Ellie around. Tessa and Scott had been looking forward to tonight, knowing that they all needed a break. Ellie needed a distraction, and Tessa had desperately needed alone time with Scott. Now, with her sexual appetite sated, she suddenly longed for her little girl. Still, she knew that soon she would miss these moments of alone time, a brief reprieve from the stress of having a preschooler and two newborns. Right now, however, that seemed a million years away.

“I’m sure,” Ellie responded. “But Mommy?”

“Yes, sweetie?” Tessa was still smiling. Ellie was quiet for a moment. 

“Make sure you check for monsters before you go to sleep tonight, okay?” 

The words sounded so eerie, and the hairs on Tessa’s arms stood on end. She clutched the phone, desperate to clarify her daughter’s words. But Ellie was chattering to her mother now, and the cookies were ready, and she needed to add sprinkles, and she rushed off the phone before Tessa could say another word.

Tessa disconnected the line, blinking at the phone for a long moment before heading downstairs to join Scott. The clatter of pots and pans were no longer emanating from the kitchen, and she peered into the living room, finding him standing in the hallway, clutching an envelope. 

“What’s that?” She asked, moving toward him. Scott turned to look at her, fear in his eyes. 

“Tessa-” he attempted to warn her, but she was already peering into his hands, her eyebrows furrowed in question. She took several of the photos from him and began to sort through them. There were several pictures of the three of them outside their home, two of Ellie standing on the porch just above the backyard, and numerous photographs of the house itself. She reached the end of the photographs and a folded note fell into her hands.

She looked up to Scott, and he took the note from her, unfolding it quickly. She could plainly see how he attempted to hide the trembling of his hands. 

The note was written in red ink. His eyes scanned the letter before he quickly took the photographs from Tessa, shoved them and the note back into the envelope, and raced to the kitchen to grab his cellphone. Tessa followed, her heart thumping in her chest. He was already speaking, asking for the detective they’d seen just two days before. The envelope laid innocuously on the kitchen island, and Scott caught her eyes, but before he had a chance to grab the envelope again, she unfolded the note, her eyes racing over the words. 

_Nice security cameras_ , the note read, _I guess now we can all watch each other_.


	17. Chapter 17

The cabin was their safe haven. The same night they’d received the envelope of photographs and that note, they’d packed their bags and fled to the cabin on the lake. Ellie had been confused when Tessa had arrived at Kate’s house, her suitcase packed and waiting in the car. Ellie had attempted to protest, but while Tessa pulled her mother aside, Scott had explained that they were taking an impromptu trip to their cabin by the lake. Five minutes later, Ellie was strapped into her car seat and they were speeding down the highway. 

Scott had contacted the police, and prior to picking up Ellie, they had dropped a copy of the note and photographs at the police station. Tessa had kept the originals in her purse, and felt sick and scared at the thought of them in the car with her. She wanted to toss them out the window and watch as they fluttered to the ground, the tires of the vehicles tearing them to shreds.

They arrived at the cabin after two hours, darkness guiding the way up the long drive. Tessa startled awake as Scott brought the car to a stop, the clock in the car measuring just past eleven o’clock. 

“We’re here,” he spoke tiredly, wiping a hand across his weary face. “I’ll grab the bags if you can get Ellie.”

Tessa nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt and slipping out of the open door. She moved around to the back, pulling Ellie’s door open and unstrapping her before pulling the little girl into her arms. Her belly was large, but Ellie felt so tiny. She positioned the little girl on her side, avoiding the bulge in her abdomen. She shifted Ellie’s head onto her shoulder and shut the door, clutching the little girl tightly as she moved toward the entrance of the cabin. 

She heard Scott grunt as he collected their luggage, dragging it to the entrance of the cabin. Tessa shifted Ellie in her arms as she pulled out her keys. The door of the cabin slid open as she unlocked it, blinking as she stepped into the quiet and comfortable home. Scott stepped in behind her, sitting the luggage by the front entrance and shutting the door behind them. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, turning to study her before he took the sleeping little girl from her arms. She nodded heavily, her body feeling tired and slow. Their evening alone, full of intimate touches and orgasmic bliss suddenly seemed so long ago. 

“Go on and take her up to her room,” Tessa touched his arm. “She’s exhausted. I’ll bring up her bag.”

Scott started to move and then paused, turning back to look at her. Tessa’s eyes met his. 

“Do you think… well, maybe she should sleep with us tonight, just in case.”

Tessa smiled softly at him. It was moments like these, when he didn’t even realize the way he presented himself, that her love for him overwhelmed her. The ways he touched her, the words he whispered into her ear, they were all wonderful and delicious, but seeing him with their child made her feel a longing that, even four years later, seemed to take her by surprise. 

“You’re right,” she nodded, leaning in to catch his lips in a tender kiss. “You’re such an amazing dad. I love you.”

Scott’s lips curved into a smile, his cheeks flushing at the compliment. She stood, watching, as he carried Ellie up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom. Tessa stooped to pick up Ellie’s overnight bag and followed. Ellie had been in her pajamas, ready for the sleepover at Kate’s house, when they’d picked her up. Tessa was thankful for that as she watched Scott tuck her beneath the sheets of their king-sized bed. She wasn’t sure she was up for another barrage of questions from the little girl. Not tonight. 

Tessa moved into the restroom, opening her toiletry bag and preparing to wash her face and brush her teeth. As she stood before the mirror that covered the wall above the sink, Scott appeared behind her, leaning in the wooden door frame. 

“We’re safe here,” he reassured her, and though she knew he was doing his best to sound sure of himself, he was failing. There was fear in his eyes, and Tessa knew that it wasn’t himself he was worried about; it was her and their children. 

“Do you think she followed our car?” Tessa asked quietly, though she wasn’t sure where the thought had come from. It had been dark nearly the entire way, surely they would have seen headlights along the twists and turns of the roads they’d taken. 

“No,” he said, and then he sounded sure. “I think she’s still in London. And I think we did the right thing by coming here.”

As they slid beneath the cool sheets some time later, their bodies curling around Ellie’s tiny form, Tessa raised her eyes to meet Scott. 

“I’m worried, Scott,” she admitted, her voice barely a whisper. “About Ellie, and these babies.” As if to complement her point, her hand unconsciously moved to hold the firm bump of her abdomen. “All I want is this, with you. I want to raise our babies and get old and spend the rest of our lives in one of Ellie’s happily-ever-after fairytales, and I really thought there was a chance of that before. And now… I’m scared that someone’s going to take that all away.”

“Tess…” he said her name softly, placing his hand over hers. “I’m never going to let anything happen to you, or to our children. I would do anything, for all four of you. I’d sacrifice myself if it meant-”

“Don’t say that,” she hissed, swallowing hard. She chewed on her lip for a moment. “Please don’t. I don’t think I’d survive without you.”

“Babe,” he called her softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “You’re never going to have to, okay? Trust me, it took me twenty-two years to officially call you mine. I’m in this for the long haul, eh?”

She watched him for a long moment before nodding.

Sleep didn’t come easy for Tessa. Both she and Scott laid awake for a long time after they had stopped speaking, watching the darkness. Tessa couldn’t get comfortable; the babies were active and one of their feet pressed so insistently upon her bladder that she’d had to use the restroom nearly every fifteen minutes. Somewhere around one o’clock in the morning Scott had begun to find the whole situation hilarious and had laughed so hard that he’d stirred Ellie from a deep sleep. His laughter had been contagious and then both of them had evolved into whispered giggles that only made Tessa’s need to urinate stronger. 

By two-fifteen, Scott’s breathing had become deeper and more even as he joined Ellie in the land of sleep. Tessa had laid in bed, her heart racing at the sounds created by the cabin adjusting around them. Each sound presented a threat, each shadow a mysterious figure. She wanted to wake Scott, but she knew that her mind was playing tricks on her, coaxing fear from a place where there should be none. 

By the time Tessa woke in the morning, the sun was bright, reflecting off the lake and unabashed in its celebration of a new day. She shifted to see the digital clock on the nightstand, noting that it was nearly half-past-eleven. She knew she should pull herself out of bed and felt ashamed at the fact that she’d slept so late. No matter how much time passed between the days of rising at two in the morning for early call times and practices and currently being five months pregnant with twins, the guilt of laziness would not fade. 

No sooner had Tessa decided to join the land of the living did the bedroom door open, revealing Ellie and Scott. Ellie was focusing on carrying a plate of whole-grain toast and eggs while Scott balanced a tray containing juice and a small vase containing a single rose. 

“She’s awake!” Ellie cried at the sight of Tessa sitting up in bed. Her excitement caused her to shuffle the plate, one triangle of toast landing butter-side down on the hardwood floor. Ellie blinked, looked down, and then stooped, elegantly picking up the toast and placing it gently back onto the plate. Tessa watched the situation before breaking into laughter, startling Ellie, who caught her eyes before grinning. 

Scott moved toward the bed, settling the tray carefully on Tessa’s lap before helping Ellie to place the plate on top. Ellie moved slowly on her knees toward Tessa. She cupped Tessa’s cheeks with her tiny hands, placing a kiss on her lips. 

“This was all Ellie’s idea,” Scott grinned at her, settling onto the bed beside them. 

Tessa looked at her daughter, grinning. 

“Really?”

“Yep!” Ellie smiled brightly. “But Daddy made breakfast. ‘Cause I can’t cook.”

Tessa laughed softly, gingerly taking Ellie into her arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“That’s okay,” she whispered playfully into the little girl’s ear. “I can’t either.”

Ellie pulled back, tilting her head at Tessa. 

“Mommy?” 

“Yes, baby?” Tessa responded, her eyes dancing over Ellie’s tiny face. She saw so much of herself in the little girl, sometimes it was like looking into a mirror. And yet, she had so many of Scott’s features, molded so sweetly into the perfect combination of both of them. In moments like this, it took her breath away to know that they had created this child together, formed so perfectly within her womb as a direct result of the twenty-one years they’d spent building their relationship. To think that at this moment, there were two more perfect creations waiting to be born, with his eyes and her nose or his smile and her lips, it was unbelievable. Once again, the love she felt for him and the miracle of what they’d created together encompassed her. 

“I’m sorry for when I said that Audrey’s spaghetti was better than your eggs. I didn’t mean it. Your eggs are so yummy.” She lowered her voice, leaning closer into Tessa. “Daddy can’t make eggs like you do.”

Tessa laughed, fresh tears springing to her eyes at the joy of her daughter’s innocence. Scott huffed, pretending to be insulted. While managing to avoid the tray on her lap, Tessa swept Ellie into her arms, peppering kisses on her head and face before Ellie’s hand was fumbling for the fork, raising it to Tessa’s lips. 

They spent the rest of the morning in bed, Ellie going out of her way to keep Tessa and Scott smiling. It didn’t occur to Tessa until she and Scott were watching her later that afternoon as she splashed in the lake that Ellie seemed to be doing anything she could to draw their attention to her. Anytime Tessa’s eyes seemed to lose focus of the little girl, considering the current situation, Ellie would call her name, tell a joke, or make a funny face until Tessa was smiling again. 

“Mommy!” Ellie called, standing in the clear, cool water, watching as it lapped gently at her bare feet. “Will you swim with me?” 

“Maybe in a little while,” Tessa returned, her mind somewhere far away, outside their big white house in London. She had spent most of the day trying to ignore the gnawing feeling that something terrible was waiting to happen. She expected to get a call at any moment from one of their families, stating that their house had been burnt down, or that someone had defaced the beautiful white building, or even worse. The possibilities were endless in her mind, and she caught herself more than once checking the security footage on her cell phone, oblivious to the little girl who begged for their attention. 

Scott wasn’t much better, Tessa could tell. He was distracted, though if more by concern for their home or herself, she wasn’t sure. Ellie tried a few more times to engage them without success, finally sinking to the ground in despair. 

It was strange and unwelcome, this mixture of anxiety and impatience. Tessa loved this place, had always found the cabin magical and romantic, but she felt as if a dark cloud hung over her now. Each step she took, each movement she made was overshadowed by the threat of Audrey. It was unfair and sickening, and Tessa felt hatred at the thought of the woman who had once been her closest friend. 

It wasn’t until later that evening, after Ellie had been tucked into bed, that the realization hit Tessa, and hard. She was on the couch beside Scott, thumbing through a copy of the latest novel she’d been attempting to read. Her eyes had scanned the page four times, unable to comprehend what the words meant. It was as if the author had suddenly switched from English to German. Tessa put the book down and looked at Scott. 

He glanced away from the sporting event on the television, catching her gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She blinked at him, contemplating for a moment how to find the words that she was searching for. 

“I’m just so tired.”

“Oh, Tess,” he reached out to brush her hair behind her ear. “Go on up to bed. I’ll be up in-”

“No,” she shook her head slowly, her green eyes connecting with his, her eyebrows furrowing. “Not that kind of tired. I’m tired of being afraid. I’m tired of looking over our shoulders and wondering what that crazy bitch is going to do next. I’m just fucking exhausted.”

Scott looked surprised. 

“I’m tired of hiding. And I’m tired of letting Audrey win.”

“Tess, she’s not winning,” he turned to face her fully. 

“But she is,” Tessa insisted, “she was winning today, when we were too worried about what was going on at home to enjoy the time we had with our daughter. And she was winning last night when I laid awake for hours terrified that the sound of the house settling was her footsteps on the stairs.” Tessa paused, in concentration. “And every second that I’m here, and I’m thinking about her, she’s winning. This place used to be my sanctuary. Anytime I needed a break or needed to clear my head, I knew I could come here, and I could find peace. And now, I’m here, and I’m thinking about that bitch and how she has our lives in the palm of her hands and she’s toying with us.”

“T, calm down,” Scott’s voice was soft, loving. “You can’t let yourself get this upset. It’s not good for you or the babies.”

“I’m not upset,” she found strength in her voice now, shaking her head. “That’s the thing, Scott. That’s what I’m trying to say. I’m not upset. I’m _pissed off_. I’m here at one of my favorite places in the world with my favorite people in the world, and all I can think about is her. I can’t concentrate on my daughter or my husband, and I can’t think about these lives we’re about to bring into the world without worrying about what’s going to set her off next.”

Scott’s eyes focused on her, and he nodded. 

“I know. I’ve felt the same way. I’ve felt so guilty about it, but I can’t help it. I have to keep you and Ellie and the babies safe.” He swallowed hard. “I’d do anything for any of you, but we can’t keep letting her dictate our lives like this. It’s not fair to Ellie.”

“It’s not fair to any of us,” Tessa responded. “I’m tired of these games she’s playing with us. She scares me, Scott. And I’m terrified that she’s going to lose whatever mind she has left and lash out, but I can’t do this anymore. I’m not letting her ruin me, or the time we have in this cabin. I’m not letting her ruin this pregnancy; I spent most of the first one depressed and terrified, and I just want to be able to focus on these babies without fear that that she’s going to try and sabotage my life somehow.”

Scott listened, nodding. His eyes were set, focused. He reached for her hand and she curled her fingers into his. 

“I’m with you, Tess. So, what do you want to do about it?” His voice was cautious. 

“I want to be here with you and Ellie, and I want to relax. I want this to be something she remembers, and not because her parents were out of their mind with worry the whole time. I want to make love to you and talk about the babies and make memories with her that we’ll be able to look back on in twenty years.”

“Me too,” he smiled softly at her. “But what about when we have to go home?”

“Then we’ll go home,” Tessa replied, “and we’ll face whatever is waiting for us. And we’ll do it together. I’m not going to spend the rest of our lives running from her.”

Scott hesitated, thinking. Finally, he nodded. 

“Okay. But you have to let me handle things if they get out of control back at home. If I say the situation is unsafe, you need to take Ellie and get away. I'm not willing to risk your safety. Otherwise, we do this together, kiddo. Deal?”

Tessa watched him for a long moment, and then nodded, smiling. 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter doesn't feel up to par, but I've barely had time to write and wanted to get something posted. We're almost at the end and I'm excited about what's coming up, but I'm tired. I hope you guys can hang on with me just a bit longer.


	18. Chapter 18

“No fair, Daddy!” Ellie called, eyeing the small red figure as Scott moved it along the game board. 

“What?” Scott asked, his voice rising defensively. “I’m just taking my turn!” 

“You’re taking _my_ turn!” Ellie protested. “Mommy, Daddy’s cheating!” 

“Daddy!” Tessa mocked accusingly, looking at Scott in feigned indignation. “We don’t cheat in this family!” 

“Yeah!” Ellie crossed her arms over her tiny chest. “Is that how you won your gold medals?” 

Tessa and Scott glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. Ellie watched them, angry at first, and then slowly breaking into a grin as she began to giggle as well. Scott hung his head in shame, dolefully reaching out to move his game piece back two spaces. 

Ellie took her rightful turn and Tessa giggled, reaching out to tangle her fingers in his hair. 

“You dirty cheater,” she teased him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she wanted to seize his mouth suddenly, press it against her body and let him use that tongue for something worthwhile. Instead, she stuck her tongue out in return and slid her hand up the back of his shirt, tickling his skin. 

Ellie moved to the end of the board, throwing her hands up in celebration. 

“I won!” She cheered. Scott sighed heavily, teasingly, before he grabbed Ellie and tickled her until she was giggling hysterically. 

“Okay, I’m finished with Candyland,” Scott sighed. “Ellie’s too good at this game.”

“And I didn’t even cheat!” She beamed with pride. Tessa smiled at her. 

“I guess you’re just a natural champion like your mom and dad,” Scott grinned at her. “Why don’t you go get your PJs on and get ready for bed, little one?” Ellie fell against his lap, pulling herself into a sitting position and slipping her arms around his neck. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and then reached out for Tessa, who leaned into her touch. She pulled both of them close to one another, placing a second kiss on Tessa’s cheek. 

“Thank you for letting me win, Daddy,” Ellie spoke to Scott softly. Scott pulled away, blinking in feigned surprise. 

“Letting you? You’re the queen of Candyland, Ellie girl.” 

Ellie smiled at him before slipping from his lap and bounding up the stairs toward her room. Tessa watched her go and then reached for Scott, touching his face with her hand.   
“Today has been beyond amazing,” Tessa sighed, settling into him. His arms slipped around her. “Ellie’s been so happy. I feel better, too. My blood pressure is down and my heart isn’t racing anymore. I’m so glad we came up here.” 

“Me too, babe,” his voice was soft in her ear. His hand splayed across her belly, fingers protectively cupping the firm bump beneath her shirt. “You know, as much as I love the names Cinderella and Prince Charming, I think it’s time we decide on some real names for these babies.” 

Tessa smiled in his arms, her head falling back to rest on his chest. 

“Yeah? Don’t you think Ellie will be heartbroken that we’re not going to use the names she chose?” She chuckled softly. “Cinderella Virtue-Moir and Prince Charming Virtue-Moir really have a certain ring to them, don’t they?” 

“With first names like that, they don’t even need our last names,” Scott teased. “Tessa and Scott? Who are they? Oh, you mean Cinderella and PC’s parents?” 

“PC?” Tessa grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, that’s what all the cool kids will call him,” Scott responded. 

Tessa laughed loudly, Scott grinning. 

“Come on Scott, seriously…”

“I’m seriously in love with you,” he murmured, tilting her head and placing a soft kiss on her lips. She returned his kiss, smiling against his lips.

“Stop trying to change the subject.”

“I’m just not good at this,” he sighed after a moment, “If it were up to me, Ellie’s name would be something crazy. She kind of looks like a Maple. You know, like the Leafs. Ooh, Tess. Think about it: Maple Virtue-Moir.” 

Tessa laughed, shaking her head. 

“You’re as bad as Ellie with Cinderella and Prince Charming. I’m not naming our baby after a hockey team.” 

Scott sighed, feigning disappointment. 

“Come on, babe,” Tessa turned to look at him now, clasping his hands. “You had to have thought about this. Don’t you have any names in mind?” 

Scott shrugged. 

“Sure I do, but you’re going to say they’re stupid,” he sighed. Tessa arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Honey, no. Come on, give me some credit. Tell me one of the names you’ve been thinking about.” 

Scott sighed again, rolling his eyes. Tessa smiled encouragingly at him. 

“Okay… what about the name Leonard?” 

Tessa turned to him suddenly, a smile playing on her lips. Scott watched her, hesitating. 

“Scott… oh, are you being serious?” 

“See!” He cried out dramatically, laying his head back. “I told you it’s stupid.” 

“Honey, we’re naming a baby, not a forty-year old scientist.” She smiled gently at him, trying to catch his attention as she tilted her head to make eye contact with him. “Listen, it’s not terrible… it’s just… not right.” 

Scott sighed, finally looking at her. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“But that’s a starting point,” she reasoned, and then sat in quiet contemplation for a moment. “Scott, what about Leo?” 

He blinked at her for a moment, a smile curling onto his lips. 

“Leo. I like that. Are you serious?” 

Tessa nodded, grinning. 

“Yeah, I am. Leo Virtue-Moir. I kind of like the short first name and long last name combination.”

Pride flashed in Scott’s eyes and Tessa felt a moment of desperate happiness. She could see that he was trying to suppress the smile on his lips, so proud that he’d been able to suggest something that had pleased her. She curled her fingers around the back of his neck, scratching his skin lightly. 

“What about our baby girl?” He wondered. “Leo and…”

“Lucia,” Tessa suggested instantly, unsure of where the name had even come from. She knew in an instant that the name was perfect, and remembered it from a novel she’d once read and loved. “Luci.”

Scott blinked at her before a grin slipped over his lips. 

“Wow. Leo and Lucia.” He let the names sit on his tongue. “Leo Virtue-Moir. Lucia Virtue-Moir.” He nodded. “I love that, babe. They’re perfect.” 

Tessa had expected to argue his point, but when he said their names together, it felt right. She could already see their tiny faces in her mind, maybe carbon copies of Ellie when she’d been a baby, maybe not. With their names assigned, she suddenly felt as if the babies were actually real, two tiny bodies curled within her. 

“So…” Scott breathed after a moment, “do you think we should go break the bad news to Ellie?” 

“No. Let’s surprise her,” Tessa sighed. “Anyway, Cinderella and Prince Charming are pretty cute. Better than Bean, anyway.” 

Scott scoffed at her, feigning indignation. 

“Hey, you said Bean was cute when you were pregnant with Ellie.” 

Tessa laughed loudly, catching his cheek in her hand and pulling him to her lips for a soft, intimate kiss. 

“I’m kidding, Daddy. Calm down.” 

Tessa pulled away from him reluctantly, pushing herself to her feet. He caught her hand and turned her to face him, pushing up her shirt to expose her swollen belly. Tessa smiled down at him, his lips moving slowly over the skin. His kiss traced the stretch marks on her belly, his eyes traveling over the scar from nearly four-and-a-half years ago, the physical reminder of the incident in the arena. 

“Daddy loves you so much,” he spoke softly to her belly, before his eyes raised to hers. “And Scott loves Tessa so much.” 

She smiled gently, the blush creeping into her cheeks. Her hands moved to his hair, tangling in the dark strands as he nuzzled the taut skin of her belly. His eyes moved to the scar once again, and Tessa felt a tightening deep within her abdomen. She hated that scar; it was a constant reminder of how careless she had been while carrying Ellie, how selfishly she had lived. She had gone against her promise to Scott, not to step back onto the ice, and she had betrayed both of them. His lips traced the curved line. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said gently, looking up at her. “Scars and all.” 

They tucked Ellie into bed together, telling her a story of a princess who didn’t need a brave knight to conquer the dragon for her. As much as Ellie adored the fairytales and princes who rode in on white horses, she loved the idea of a princess who could wear a beautiful dress, attend a ball, and then kick ass. Tessa took the lead on the story, acting out the part of the princess who denied the services of the brave knight voiced by Scott. Ellie giggled and clapped, settling happily into her bed before they both placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

Tessa slid beneath the sheets of their bed, settling in and drifting to sleep with an ease that surprised her. With her growing belly, it was becoming difficult to get comfortable and she often spent most of the night turning from one side to another, desperate to find the sweet spot that would lull her to sleep. As soon as Scott’s arms slid around her from behind, however, she found herself feeling heavy and dull, and it was a mere matter of moments before sleep overtook her. 

They were awoken nearly four hours later, the digital clock readout stating that the time was two-forty-five. Tessa jerked awake and felt Scott do the same beside her. She mumbled unsurely, taking a moment to realize that the ringtone of Scott’s phone had jarred them awake. Instantly, Tessa felt an uneasiness overtake her. Nothing good came from middle-of-the-night phone calls, she knew. A sick feeling settled in her belly and Scott moved quickly, pulling himself out of bed and rushing to answer the ringing phone. 

“Hello?” His voice was heavy with sleep, and she settled uneasily on the edge of the bed, leaning to switch on a dim light, looking eagerly toward him. “Yes, this is Scott.” 

An _official_ phone call. Those were worse. No longer was it the chance of a wrong number or a friend drunkenly dialing him by mistake. His face was set and serious, and she said his name softly, drawing his attention to her. He glanced toward her, listening intently. She couldn’t read his face, but saw his jaw clench and her heart began to race. 

“Who is it?” She asked desperately, but he shook his head. She felt anger blossom inside her at his refusal to answer her question, and had to remind herself to breathe. The phone call felt like it lasted forever. Scott asked a few questions that could have been relevant to so many different situations and Tessa’s mind raced through the tragedies that could have befallen their family. She was nearly already in mourning by the time Scott thanked the person on the other end of the line and disconnected. 

“Who was that?” She asked desperately, breathlessly. She hadn’t realized that she had been holding her breath until this instant. Scott glanced toward her, pausing for a moment before placing his cell phone on the dresser behind him. 

“The police,” he responded gently. Tessa gasped, bursting into tears. She couldn’t help it. Scott’s eyes grew wide before he rushed to her, taking her into his arms, soothing her desperately. “No, no, Tess… no one’s hurt. Everyone’s okay. I’m sorry I scared you.” 

She drew back from him, eyeing him with narrowed eyes. 

“Then what the hell did they want?” She demanded. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he took her hand. She wanted to protest but his arms were around her and he was holding her, pressing himself against her in a modified version of the hug that had always been able to soothe their nerves. He held her that way for a long moment, and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel his heart against hers, steadying her breath until she no longer felt like gasping. After several moments, he pulled away from her, looking deeply into her dark green eyes. 

“Breathe, T, okay?” His gentle voice was a reminder, and she felt herself calming beneath his touch. She nodded, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through parted lips. “Sit down.” He led her to the edge of the bed and sat beside her, taking her hands. 

“Scott, what did they want?” She asked, though she felt more calm. His dark eyes kept her tethered to the situation, his thumb stroking the back of her hand. 

“They were calling to let us know that our alarm system was activated about thirty minutes ago.” He looked at Tessa. “Did the app alert you?” 

Tessa watched him with wide eyes. 

“I don’t know, I thought-” she moved from her place on the bed to grab her phone, pressing the screen to activate it. The phone remained dark. Tessa hurriedly pressed the power button, gasping as the phone’s logo appeared on the screen. “Shit, it was turned off.” 

“Tess,” he reached out to her, taking her phone from her hands and placing it on the side table. He guided her back to the bed, “it’s okay.” He urged her to sit but she shook her head, choosing to stand. The adrenaline that still coursed through her body kept her from sitting.

“Well, what happened?” Tessa asked, though she thought she knew. Of course she knew. 

“They responded to the alarm and caught Audrey breaking in. She had broken a window, I guess. She’d been trying to climb in and had gotten pretty scraped up. There was blood…” he hesitated at the look on Tessa’s face. “Not a lot, but you know…” 

“So what happened? Did they arrest her?” 

“Yeah, of course,” he responded quickly. “They’re holding her. The good news is, it’s enough to finalize that protective order. If she makes any move to contact us or shows up at our house after this, she’ll be arrested.” 

Tessa nodded, taking in his words. 

“What’s the bad news, Scott?” 

He sighed after a long moment. 

“The bad news is we have to go back to London to file the peace bond, and she’s likely going to be able to post bail within the next few hours. Since she wasn’t actually in our house and hadn’t stolen anything, they can’t charge her with much more than breaking in.” 

Tessa’s lips parted in preparation to protest.

“I know,” he nodded. “But the sooner we can get home and file that protective order, the sooner she’ll be held liable if she tries any of this shit again.” 

He sighed dejectedly, Tessa sinking onto the bed beside him.

“So, we go home,” he began to make plans aloud, “we file that protective order, and then-”

“And then by the time we do, she’s already back out on the streets,” Tessa interjected. Scott looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Tessa sighed, tears suddenly burning the back of her eyes. “I was so stupid to think we were over this.” 

“Hey,” he said softly, catching her gaze. “Remember that discussion we had? Both of us are done letting her terrorize us. We can’t keep living in fear, whether it’s here, or in London. I’m going to protect you, Tess.” 

Tessa took a shuddering breath, nodding. 

“You’re right. I just felt so safe here. And I knew we’d have to go home soon, I just… I was just hoping it wasn’t this soon.” 

“I know,” he brushed a kiss over her temple. “I know, baby. I’m sorry.” 

Tessa allowed herself to be coddled, resting her head against his chest as his fingers ran up the length of her arm. 

“Don’t let her scare you,” he reassured her, his voice so soft that it brought tears to Tessa’s eyes. “You know I’d walk through fire to protect you.” 

“I know,” she responded, her voice quiet and small. And though she believed Scott, she couldn’t help but to think back to the story they’d told Ellie earlier in the evening. What if the brave knight wasn’t enough? What if it came down to the princess who Tessa had assured Ellie was strong enough to defeat the dragon on her own? What if the dragon won, leaving the princess and the knight broken and beaten? Wasn’t that how it sometimes went?

Tessa knew that if it came down to it, she would need to be able to defend herself and Ellie. She couldn’t count on Scott to be there twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, no matter how badly he wanted to be. There were times he would need to visit his family, go to events, and she couldn’t keep him a prisoner of their home. And then after the babies were born, he’d need to take Ellie to school, or to dance rehearsal. It wasn’t possible to have him at her side continuously for the rest of their lives. 

As if he could read her mind, the way he always seemed to, he shook his head wordlessly. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally breathed, hanging his head. Tessa reached out to take his hand, forcing a smile to her pale lips. 

“Don’t be sorry,” she finally found her voice. “I’m the one who released the dragon from her cave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for the quality. I've been swamped at work and it's so hard to find the energy. I just want you all to know that I'm still working hard and you will (hopefully) be pleased with its outcome. Thank you all very much for your support.


	19. Chapter 19

At home in London, time passed quickly. The end of summer faded into fall and the wind became cooler. Ellie’s preoccupations turned to Halloween and the princess costume that Tessa had custom ordered for her. Tessa had been surprised when Ellie requested to be Rapunzel for Halloween rather than Cinderella, but as she began to think about it, it made sense. Since their falling out with Audrey, Cinderella had faded onto the back-burner of her mind, preferring now to focus on princesses that could defend themselves and didn’t lie in wait for a knight-in-shining-armor. 

The day the costume arrived, Ellie slid on the purple gown and donned the long blonde wig, spinning gleefully as Tessa clapped. Tessa had hung the gown on the back of her closet door where it was now, with one week left to go before she could finally wear it around the neighborhood to beg for candy.

Tessa’s belly had grown, and with less than four weeks to go before her expected delivery date, she was in full nesting mode. The twins’ room had been painted and decorated, a soft grey and white chevron serving as the backdrop of their bedding and curtains. The babies were growing so quickly, and at her last appointment each of the twins had measured just over two kilograms in weight. The doctors warned her that, as was common with multiples, the babies could come earlier than expected. She and Scott stayed close to home and had ceased any kind of long-distance traveling, ensuring that if the time were to come unexpectedly, she would be able to make it to the hospital quickly and easily.  
She felt massive, and still felt a twinge of uneasiness when she studied her reflection in the mirror, though she was proud and happy to be gaining weight for the babies. Scott never made her feel anything less than beautiful, and Ellie even seemed to go out of her way to compliment her, quick to offer help if Tessa couldn’t bend to reach something she’d dropped or to even slip on her shoes. 

Ellie had taken the babies’ names in stride, and had spent the last month practicing writing and spelling their names. She had finally gotten around the painting the family portrait on the nursery wall and had written each of their names on bright white pieces of paper that Tessa had framed to hang over their cribs. Several times, Tessa had walked into the nursery and found Ellie sprawled on her belly on the tidy white rug, coloring or writing, deep in concentration. On these occasions, Tessa had lowered herself into the wooden rocking chair, pulling Ellie onto what was left of her lap and enjoying the moments of peaceful silence between them. 

Now, Tessa was on the couch, her legs stretched before her, one hand resting casually on her belly as she and Ellie watched a movie. Scott was moving through their home, pulling on his jacket and hat, hesitating as he came to stand before her. 

“Are you sure, T? I feel really bad.”

“Scott,” her head lolled in his direction, a soft smile creeping across her lips. “We’ll be fine. You’ll be gone for like three hours. I’ve got all of the emergency numbers saved in my phone and my mother will be expecting a call if for some reason I can’t get in touch with you.” She reached for his hand. “Just enjoy yourself, okay? Soon the babies will be here and you won’t be able to go to hockey games for a while.” 

“I know,” he frowned, “that’s why I’m concerned. They will be here soon, and what if soon means within the span of the three hours I’m at the game?” 

“Baby,” she raised her eyes to his, taking his hand in both of hers. “Even if, for some reason, my water breaks the second you walk out the door, I sincerely doubt that the babies will arrive in that time span.”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Ellie spoke suddenly, her eyes never straying from the television. “If any water breaks we will fix it before you get home.”

Tessa grinned and Scott chuckled softly. 

“Okay, only if you promise you’ll have it all fixed up by the time I get home,” he teased Tessa, bending down to catch her lips in a soft kiss. 

“I promise,” Tessa’s lips breathed against his. “Now go. You deserve some time out with the boys. We’ll be here waiting when you get back.” 

He offered her another smile before his face turned serious. 

“If anything happens…” his voice was softer now, only meant for Tessa’s ears. “I’m setting the alarm to stay mode once I leave. Do you remember what we talked about?” 

Tessa nodded, her green eyes focused on his. 

“I remember,” she responded, her eyes darting toward Ellie to be sure that her attention was still focused on the movie. “If the alarm goes off, Ellie and I will lock ourselves into the master bathroom and I’ll call the police.” She offered him a tiny smile. “It’s been pretty quiet since we got back, Scott. Maybe she…”

“Don’t,” he cut her off softly, her lips still parted as the words hung in the air between them. “Don’t give her the benefit of the doubt, Tess. We can’t predict her movements and we can’t get too comfortable with the idea of her giving up and leaving us alone.” 

Tessa’s mouth closed and she nodded. 

“You’re right.”

The corners of his mouth curled into a reassuring smile, touching her cheek tenderly with his hand. Tessa returned his smile, watching as he hugged and kissed Ellie goodbye. He moved to the door then, and she knew that if he stopped and thought about what he was doing, he would change his mind and decide not to go at all. She listened as he made his way to the front door, sighing heavily and pausing for a moment before the alarm beeped into stay mode. The perimeter was armed, and while she and Ellie were free to move around inside the home, if anyone tried to enter without keying in the correct passcode, the alarm would be activated and she and Ellie would hide. 

They had been lucky since they’d returned from their trip to the cabin. They hadn’t seen or heard from Audrey, and though she’d been held by the police for just a few days, Tessa didn’t get the sinking suspicion that she was still in London. Audrey was loud, brash, unashamed. If she was still hanging around London, she would have done something to let them know. Even with a protective order, she exuded confidence and Tessa wasn’t sure Audrey would be smart enough to elude police for so many weeks. 

Though, maybe she wasn’t giving Audrey enough credit. Once she had been arrested, the police had begun to look more into Audrey’s past. She had no criminal background in Canada, but they had found several troubling records that originated across the border in the United States. Incidents that included things like destruction of property and harassment among lesser crimes. At hearing this, Tessa had felt sick and stupid that she had only ever run a background check in Canada. Of course, she hadn’t expected Audrey to have spent time in America. She was from Montreal, after all. So she said, anyway. 

Tessa knew now that Audrey had been the cause of the many incidents that had occurred throughout the tour, though it was by pure luck that she had been able to hide behind the borderline-stalker behavior of the girls who had been following them. Tessa had wondered for a long time if the three of them had somehow been connected, but even now she struggled to believe that Audrey would have been able to find two young women foolish enough to do her dirty work for her. 

Ellie yawned beside her and Tessa glanced at her before looking toward the clock. It was nearly Ellie’s bedtime, but Tessa was hesitant to be alone so late, despite the fact that she’d assured Scott that there was nothing to fear. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t believe that tonight would be the night Audrey would choose to exact some sort of twisted revenge, but the thought of Ellie asleep down the hall with only Tessa home to protect her made her feel nervous and unsettled. 

Ellie moved closer to Tessa, curling her feet beneath her and settling into her mother’s embrace. Tessa’s arm slipped around her, pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss on her daughter’s head. 

“Are you getting sleepy, Ellie girl?” Tessa asked. Ellie nodded. Tessa stroked her hair. “Do you want to sleep in Mommy’s bed until Daddy gets home?” 

Ellie nodded, grinning up at her. 

After Ellie had slipped into her pajamas and brushed her hair and teeth, Tessa helped Ellie into the king-sized bed. The little girl looked even smaller on the huge mattress and Tessa lifted the blankets, sliding in beside her. She pulled the blankets around them and turned onto her side, the firm roundness of her belly pressing against Ellie’s back. Tessa did her best to curl around her daughter, stroking her hair and scratching her scalp comfortingly. 

“Mommy?” Ellie’s voice was small and quiet in the cavernous room. She felt vulnerable without Scott beside her, but reminded herself that she needed to be prepared to defend herself and her children if the situation arose. 

“Yeah baby?”

“Can we still snuggle after the twins are born?” 

Tessa smiled to herself, heart surging with love at her daughter’s innocent question. 

“Of course we can, sweet girl. You’re my best snuggle bunny. Nothing’s ever going to change that.” 

She heard Ellie’s contented sigh and began to rub the little girl’s back until her breath became heavier. Once she was asleep, Tessa laid beside her in the darkness of the room before reaching across her side table to grab her cell phone. She activated the screen, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. She sat considering for a moment before pulling up her text messages and sending one to Scott. _I miss you_ , it read simply, and then because she figured he might become concerned over the brief message, she added: _can’t wait ‘til you get home!_

She put the phone face-side down on her chest and rested her head against her pillows, closing her eyes. When she awoke to a sharp pain in her abdomen, she sucked her breath in and glanced at the digital clock. The readout displayed 1:31 AM. She blinked, confused at first, and then gasped again as a sharp pain tore through her lower abdomen. Her hand went to her belly immediately, pressing firmly against the source of the stabbing pain. 

“Scott?” She called his name before her eyes traveled to his side of the bed, but Ellie’s small form was the only one beside her. She exhaled shakily, forcing herself into a sitting position against the headboard. Her phone slid down her chest as she moved and she grabbed for it with both hands, activating the screen. The wedding photo of her, Scott and Ellie stared back at her, the lack of text messages or phone calls readily apparent. 

She locked her phone again and spent a few moments steadying her breath, just the way she and Scott had practiced, though without Scott it was substantially more difficult to do so. She counted to herself and made it to six before another sharp pain rocked her to her core. She gasped louder now, eyebrows furrowing as she realized that this pain was achingly familiar. She had experienced it only once, four years prior, just before the pool of water had run down her legs and formed at her feet. But surely, of all this times this could happen, it wouldn’t be the one night Scott wasn’t home. 

She heard a noise in the hallway and froze before calling his name. There was no response and the heater came to life a few seconds later, blowing warm air throughout the room. Tessa settled, listening to the air moving through the vents and her own heartbeat. A few long moments passed without the sharp pain, but just as she began to settle back against the bed again, it reappeared, taking her breath away. 

“ _Shit_ ,” she cursed quietly, her breath growing more rapid as the pain increased. She glanced at Ellie who slept peacefully, her tiny chest rising and falling as she dreamed. Tessa hesitated for a moment before slipping out of bed and moving slowly to the master bathroom, leaving the door cracked behind her and turning on the light.  
She stood unsurely for a long moment, thinking. The logical thing to do seemed to be to use the toilet and she moved toward the porcelain fixture, one hand steady on her belly. Maybe it was gas pains, she hoped desperately. Maybe the grilled chicken Scott had prepared for dinner hadn’t settled fully, or indigestion was the source of the discomfort. However, as she felt a sudden ripple of movement across her abdomen, she knew the truth. 

Immediately, she dialed Scott’s cell phone number, holding her breath as it rang once, twice, three times, four before switching to the automated response that repeated the number before requesting the caller leave a message. Tessa hung up, immediately pressing the call button again and watching as his face lit up the screen. She listened as the rings repeated and waited until after the answering service had been activated before she spoke. 

“Scott, I need you to come home. I’m in pain. Pretty bad pain. Hurry home. Please. I’ll see you soon.” She pressed the disconnect button on the screen and then clutched her phone, watching it anxiously. Four minutes passed before she sent him a text message, just below the one she’d sent him a few hours ago before she’d fallen asleep with a tiny delivered underneath, implying that he’d yet to even see her text. _Scott, I need you to come home NOW. I think I’m going into labor._ She finished typing and watched as the message sent, a wave of nausea rushing over her. She put her phone on the edge of the sink and clutched her belly, curling around the swollen bump and groaning softly as her muscles contracted painfully. 

“Scott,” she whispered desperately, though she wasn’t sure where he was. The game had started around eight-thirty and he’d said he’d be home no later than eleven-thirty. Even when fights broke out on the ice, games rarely lasted more than three hours. It had been just over five hours now and Scott hadn’t so much as texted her. She wanted to believe that he’d lost track of time, his first night out with the guys in several months, wives and girlfriends forgotten while they caught up and discussed the game. Even with Tessa so desperately close to her due date, she preferred that to the other thought that had snuck into her head, the fear that something terrible had happened to him. 

Of course, her first thought was Audrey. She had ambushed him, maybe even as he was walking to his car in the driveway. Had she cut the brake lines again, or had she followed him in her own car to the arena, disguising herself as a fellow fan in order to get close to him? The panic that hadn’t occurred to her until just moments ago began to grow, and she swallowed down the lump in her throat. Anxiety gnawed at her, increasing the pain in her belly and causing her to cry out as a sharp cramp formed in her lower right abdomen. She reached out, grabbing for anything, and caught the hand towel that hung just beside the sink. She pulled it down greedily, tossing it across the room as she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out again. 

She began the breathing exercises they’d been practicing; the ones she’d initially learned just before Ellie’s birth. It felt ridiculous, doing them alone and without any support from another human being, but it was all she had. 

“Damn you, Scott,” she hissed to no one in particular, her green eyes shooting daggers at the phone beside her. She was angry, though she wasn’t sure if she was more upset with Scott or herself for encouraging him to go out and leave them earlier this evening. And what if he wasn’t ignoring her by choice? What if he was being held captive, or dead or injured in a ditch on the side of the road? Tears burned her eyes suddenly, though she wasn’t sure if it was the anxiety or physical pain that had spurred them. 

The bathroom door creaked open slowly and Tessa glanced up hopefully, her hand moving to grab her phone. She gripped the phone just as another pain tore through her and it fell to the floor, landing face-down. She cried out softly, just as Ellie’s tiny head appeared in the doorway. 

“Mommy?” She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Tessa’s stomach dropped at the realization that she was now not only in labor, but she had awoken her young daughter as well and would need to tend to her. 

“Nothing’s wrong, baby. I’m sorry I woke you,” Tessa tried to sound convincing, forcing a smile to her lips, “Mommy’s just-” she paused, grimacing, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning through clenched teeth until the wave of pain passed. “I’m just trying to get my phone, Ellie. Can you hand it to me?”

Ellie’s eyes were wide now, staring at Tessa unabashedly. Ever obedient, she nodded and hurried into the restroom, stooping to pick up Tessa’s phone before handing it to her. Tessa took it, smiling softly at Ellie before activating the screen to see if she’d missed a call or text in the few seconds it had been on the floor and out of her view. 

Ellie stood unsurely, hands hanging by her side. The sleep had left her features and she appeared fully awake now. Her bare feet on the cold tile floor, she spoke again. 

“Mommy, where’s Daddy?” 

It seemed that she understood that this situation was far beyond her ability to comprehend or assist, and she was attempting to help in the only way she knew how, which was to bring Tessa and Scott together. Ellie knew them as a united front, knew that one could get through anything so long as they had the other. Tessa wasn’t feeling very united with Scott right about now. 

“I don’t know, sweetie,” she answered honestly, and then, so as not to cause any worry, she added, “he’s probably leaving his hockey game right about now and he’ll be home soon.”

Ellie watched her, though Tessa couldn’t tell if she had fallen for her words. Tessa sure as hell didn’t think she sounded very convincing at the moment, but it was the best she could do. 

“Are you sick?” Ellie asked, saying each word carefully as if she were afraid to hear the answer. Tessa pressed her lips together, wondering if she looked the same way she felt, which was _absolutely fucking miserable_. 

“Not sick,” Tessa shook her head, taking a breath and gritting her teeth through another wave of pain, “but I think the babies are trying to be born soon. I tried to call Daddy, but he didn’t answer his phone.”

Ellie’s lips parted, eyes suddenly huge. She understood now, though Tessa wasn’t quite sure how the magnitude of such an event made any sense to a four-year-old.

“Mommy, call the doctor!” Ellie cried out, her voice suddenly full of emotion, wavering with tears. 

Tessa clenched her eyes shut, hating that Ellie was seeing her this way. She had intended to show Ellie that childbirth was beautiful and natural and nothing to fear. She wasn’t one of those women who had wanted her child watching her younger siblings’ heads crown, but she hadn’t intended to hide it from her or make her feel as if it was a dirty, painful secret. Tessa feared that this would be another event for Ellie to discuss in therapy and could imagine the little girl drawing photographs of a red-faced Tessa sitting on the toilet, speech bubbles full of expletives hovering above her head. 

Despite the dramatic situation, the thought made Tessa laugh and she felt a small amount of pressure ease within her as she did so. Ellie was confused, still standing unsurely in front of her, green eyes big and wet. 

“It’s okay,” Tessa finally found her breath, exhaling steadily, determined to hold herself together for Ellie if not herself. “I’m okay. But I need you to do something very important, okay? Are you listening?” 

Ellie nodded, her attention fully on Tessa. Tessa grasped the phone, holding it out to Ellie with trembling fingers. 

“I need you to call the doctor for me. Can you do that?” 

“Yes,” her voice was tiny, but she had already taken the phone from Tessa, her tiny fingers touching the screen and drawing up the phone application before using her index finger to press the three numbers they’d instilled in her brain since she’d been old enough to understand: _9-1-1_.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas if that's your thing! I won't get a chance to update tomorrow, but I'm planning to post the next chapter on the 25th. I know we have another cliffhanger, but let's just say I wouldn't deliver bad news on Christmas. Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing. This is for you!

Ellie watched Tessa as the phone rang, her tiny face serious yet somehow miraculously composed. She was so tiny in her nightgown, her thin legs supporting her as she flicked her eyes away from Tessa to focus on what the person on the other end of the phone was saying. 

“My name is Ellie and I’m four and my mommy needs help,” she spoke to the operator. Tessa’s eyes burned with tears, eternally grateful for this brave and courageous little girl who had the ability to carry herself through such a serious situation. “My mommy is having our babies. Her belly hurts really bad.” Tessa tried to focus on the words Ellie was saying, but the pain was so great that she felt her mind growing fuzzy, the edges of her vision blurring as she endured one painful spasm after another. Tessa clutched the edge of the sink, bracing her feet against the floor as she listened to Ellie recite what she was suddenly pretty sure was their address. Ellie kept pulling the phone away from her face to glance at the screen and Tessa couldn’t understand why at first. 

The operator was speaking to Ellie, asking her questions, and Ellie was doing her best to respond but continued to glance at the phone until Ellie said the word, _Daddy_. Scott was calling. Tessa tried to reach for the phone but her muscles felt so weak and she began to pant. An uncomfortable pressure began to form in the depth of her abdomen and she began to beg for help from the operator, Ellie holding the phone out to Tessa so that she could be easily heard. 

“We’re on our way,” she heard the woman on the other end of the line respond before Ellie was clutching the phone again, repeating Tessa’s pleas in her own voice: _Please hurry, my mommy needs help._

Tessa felt her legs beginning to give out and she hissed another expletive, the pain now so overwhelming that it was all she could do to remain conscious. She was crying, she realized suddenly, and Ellie was crying too, and it was all too much. She hated herself for showing this weakness in front of her daughter and fear began to race through her mind. What if something happened to her, before the ambulance arrived? What if she fell right now and hit her head on the edge of the sink or went into labor and bled out? Ellie would be left without a mother, and if the babies survived, they would as well. Scott would be alone to raise three children. She’d never get to see her babies graduate high school, or even start kindergarten. 

The fear made her heart clench and she knew immediately that she couldn’t think this way. She needed to remain confident, no matter how much it felt like she was dying at this moment. She had to stay strong, at least until she knew Ellie was safe with someone she trusted. 

“I have to go help my mommy,” Ellie was saying, and she assumed the operator was trying to keep Ellie on the phone. The little girl’s eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head. “No, she’s not bleeding. She’s saying bad words, though, so I know it hurts _really_ bad.” 

In the midst of the latest wave of pain, a piercing shriek cut through the air, a high-pitched alarm that caused Ellie to drop the phone and cover her ears with her hands and Tessa to do the same. Ellie was crying harder now, screaming, tears streaking down her cheeks as she watched Tessa helplessly. Tessa knew what the alarm meant; the perimeter had been penetrated, someone had entered through a door or window and hadn’t taken the time to turn off the alarm. All noise was masked by the painfully high-pitched screams of the alarm and Tessa didn’t hear anything until the bathroom door flew open, Scott appearing breathless and red-faced.

Ellie turned suddenly, racing into his arms. He swept her into his embrace and deftly moved toward Tessa, slipping his other arm behind her and lifting her into a standing position. Tessa nearly fell, her legs weak and unsteady, and he hesitated, adjusting her weight so that he was supporting her more than she supported herself.  
Ellie had buried her face in his shoulder but continued to clutch at her ears, clawing at them as if the noise were driving her insane. It was such a blur, the pain, the noise, her concern for Ellie and her anger at Scott, that she felt as if she were losing her mind. She couldn’t imagine ever not hearing this noise, not feeling this pain. It felt all-encompassing and relentless. 

Scott managed to get them both out of the bathroom and into their bedroom before releasing Ellie, moving hurriedly to the alarm pad on the wall and typing in the passcode that turned the alarm off. The silence was deafening too in its suddenness and Ellie was still screaming, fat tears slipping down her cheeks as she took off, racing out of the room and down the hallway. Scott called after her but stayed with Tessa, helping her to lay on the floor and speaking to her, though his words were lost in the echo of the piercing alarm, her ears unable to make sense of the words he was saying. She clutched for him and he took her hand, curling her fingers within his. His mouth was moving but there didn’t seem to be any sound coming out. She blinked rapidly and he seemed to flicker like a candle, his face dimming and blinking out before reappearing. 

“Where did you go?” She asked, though she wasn’t sure if she was referring to the magic trick he’d just seemed to perform or the calls and texts she had sent him that had gone unanswered. But there was no time for her to try and decide, because the room began to spin and suddenly she was swept into a wave of unconsciousness. 

When she awoke, or at least when she realized she was awake, she was in the hospital. Scott was beside her, and when she turned her head to look at him, she saw that he was already watching her. His face went slack at the sight of her, thankful and surprised that she seemed to be studying him. 

“Tess…” he said her name as if it were a sacred word, immediately leaning in and brushing a kiss over her forehead. She groaned, forgetting for a moment why she was here and then desperately picked her head up. When her eyes found her swollen belly, she sighed in relief but still looked to Scott, questions in her eyes. 

“They’re still trying to figure things out,” he told her without even needing to ask the question. “They’re monitoring the position of the babies. Lucia is in position to be born, and the doctor wanted to try and have you deliver her vaginally, but Leo is…” he seemed to be searching for the word, “I think the doctor said he’s transverse. He’s kind of sideways right along there,” he was speaking quickly, his hands tracing the area on her belly where the baby was located. “Unless they can try to get him to move, they’re going to have to do an emergency cesarean. I’m sorry, Tessa.”

She blinked at him, his words hitting her like a blow to the gut. 

“Why?” She demanded, attempting to sit up despite the struggle. “Why is he like that?”

“Baby, it’s common with twins,” he responded quickly, his dark eyes full of concern. “The doctor says that sometimes the second baby will fix himself once the first baby is born, but he might not.” He pressed his lips together, his eyes wet with tears. “Sometimes the umbilical cord can get tangled or fall into a dangerous position with babies in this position. They’re just trying to monitor you and-”

“Where the hell were you?” She demanded suddenly, tears burning her eyes. It made no sense, the words he was saying. She didn’t want to come to terms with the fact that their son may be in danger and the only thing that made sense at the time was that somehow, if Scott had been home with her, none of this would have happened. At her last doctor’s visit, the babies had both been in transition, but the nurses hadn’t mentioned this possibility to her and she hadn’t thought for a moment that anything like this could happen. 

Scott blinked at her question, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The change in subject must have been abrupt for him, but he shook his head. 

“I didn’t see your calls, Tessa. We watched the game and then went across the street and had a couple of drinks and I-”

Tessa took a shuddering breath, realizing that she could smell the alcohol on him. He was stone cold sober now, whether it was from the fact that he’d come home to such a shocking scene or the fact that maybe he hadn’t really been drunk to begin with, but she could smell the nauseating musk of beer on his clothing and breath. 

“Are you drunk?” She accused him, because anything was easier than accepting the fact that one of her unborn babies was at risk at this very moment and there wasn’t a damn thing in the world she could do about it. Her words were harsh and unforgiving and he appeared taken aback by the judgmental tone in her voice. 

“Tessa, I was just-”

“You weren't there when I needed you!” She cried suddenly, realizing that she wasn’t sad at this moment. She was too afraid to be sad. Being sad meant that the possibility of something happening to her unborn child was real, and she couldn’t deal with that. Anger, however, she could deal with. It felt real and tangible and she wasn’t afraid to be angry. “I tried to call you so many times and you ignored me!”

“I wasn’t ignoring you!” He returned, his face full of hurt and disbelief. “You’re the one who told me to go, Tess! The bar we were in didn’t get a signal, I guess. I wasn’t purposely trying to avoid you! Are you crazy? I would never do that to you!”

“Am I crazy?” She hissed, suddenly beginning to feel the pressure in her lower abdomen. She wondered if her body had begun to numb itself from the excruciating amount of pain she’d been in earlier. She’d experienced that a few times, during the periods of time where her legs caused her so much pain that it seemed her mind disassociated with itself and left her body. “I’m pregnant with your fucking children, Scott. You did this to me.”

“ _I_ did this to you?” He was indignant now, straightening his posture and pushing himself to his feet. “You wanted to have another baby, Tessa. You told me you _wanted_ to get pregnant again! I didn’t do anything to you, we did this together!”

“I didn’t want to have twins,” she spat the words at him, and as soon as they left her mouth, she regretted them. It wasn’t true. She had wanted the twins from the moment she’d found out about them. She’d spent every day since that first ultrasound thankful and happy and in disbelief that they’d been so lucky. But it was the worst thing she could think to say at the moment, the only thing she thought might hurt him enough to make up for the fear and anger she felt for being left alone earlier this evening. 

It was completely irrational, and she knew that. She had encouraged him to go out, had repeatedly told him that she would be okay and that she had a back-up plan just in case anything was to happen. But she hadn’t expected anything to happen, and it had. And Ellie’s screams, the fat tears rolling down her cheeks, the pain that tore through her abdomen, all of it felt like a direct response to the fact that Scott had left her alone. 

Scott sucked in his breath, his face flushing with hurt. She watched him, knowing that she had hit her target. She hated herself and worried that the powers that be had heard her uttered lie, and would now punish her by taking one of her babies away from her. Their lives hung in such a delicate balance at the moment that it was fully possible. 

“I didn’t mean that,” she said, without even realizing she had said it. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that. I love our babies. I’m so fucking scared, Scott.” And then the tears started. She began to sob in great heaving breaths and he was moving toward her again, taking her within his arms and shushing her as she cried. She was reaching for him, clutching his shirt and burying her face in his shoulder despite the odor of alcohol and smoke. His hands stroked her hair and she could feel his heart beating. If he was upset with her, he didn’t show it. He didn’t hold her words against her and had moved to comfort her just as quickly as her tears had begun. 

“Tess, shh…” he comforted her, his voice low and soft. “You need to try and stay calm, okay? The more upset you get, the more distressed the babies may become. I need you to breathe.” He pulled away from her just a little, locking eyes with her and taking in a deep breath, watching as she followed. He exhaled and she did as well. This continued for a few long moments, this dance between them as she felt her heart begin to slow and resume a steady pace. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured again, shaking her head. “You know I didn’t mean that. I got so scared when you weren’t answering. And then Ellie had to call 911 and-” She glanced around the room, “Oh, God, Scott, where’s Ellie?” 

“She’s with your mom,” he responded, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “She was pretty shaken up, but she’s going to be okay. Last time I heard from your mom she was asleep in her room. She’s tough, babe, just like you.” 

“How long have we been here?” She glanced toward the clock, taking a shuddering breath as the tears subsided. 

“For about four hours,” he responded. At the look of shock on her face, he shook her head. “You were out of it until we got to the hospital, and then you kind of faded in and out for a while before you fell asleep. You were only unconscious for about ten minutes total.”

She clutched his hand, reluctant to let go of him now. 

“What are we supposed to be waiting for?” She asked desperately. 

“Well, the doctor said she wanted to see if she could get the baby turned before she induced labor, but it’s been about an hour and-”

The door of the hospital room opened and Tessa’s doctor stepped in wearing a white lab coat and a concerned expression. She appeared pleased to see Tessa awake and aware and then moved on to Tessa’s swollen belly, poking and prodding the babies and pressing her stethoscope against several different spots. 

“I’m going to have the nurse do another ultrasound,” she explained, her face serious and concerned. “If we see baby boy still in that same transverse position we have two options. We could try and deliver you vaginally with baby girl coming out first and then hoping that baby boy gets turned around, or we can go through with the emergency cesarean. It may come down to us not having a choice, but in the meantime, do you have a preference?” 

Tessa glanced toward Scott, exhausted and weak and unsure. His eyes were wide and he shook his head at Tessa, indicating that he wasn’t sure. 

“I want to try vaginally first,” she spoke, her mouth dry. She had dreamed of them arriving just as Ellie had, with a few determined pushes and with Scott in the room, holding her hand and soothing her. The thought of a major surgery, a cold and sterile room as the doctor moved her insides to get to the baby terrified her. 

The doctor spoke for another moment, a nurse appeared a few moments later with the ultrasound machine, prepping Tessa and pressing the probe against her skin. An image of the babies appeared on the screen. One of the babies was curled into a small ball, positioned with its head facing the birth canal. The other baby was nearly horizontal, arms and legs curled and tucked. The sight of them so perfectly formed, so close to being in her arms but still in such imminent danger, took her breath away. She looked at them for a few brief moments before the nurse was moving the probe away from her, wheeling the machine out of the room and down the hall. 

“Scott?” She looked toward him, seeing the fear in his eyes. He made eye contact with her, forcing a smile to his lips. 

“You’re okay, Tess. The babies are okay, too. They just have to do what’s best for them, you know?” His words were so gentle. She knew he was right, at least partially. They would do what was best for the babies, but no one could guarantee that everything was going to be okay. 

They sat in silence for what felt like an hour before the doctor returned, her face set and determined. 

“We’re going to induce you,” she was speaking softly and Tessa felt as if she needed to lean forward to be able to hear her. “Our first thought was to try and delay labor, but with the position of baby boy it’s just too risky. Our hope is that after we induce you, baby girl will be born and baby boy will be able to reposition himself so that we can deliver him naturally as well. If, once we get baby girl out, baby boy has not turned himself into the correct position, we’ll need to deliver him by emergency cesarean.” 

The doctor spoke gently and kindly, ensuring to show empathy and compassion as Tessa listened. Still, she felt a sickening sense of dread and foreboding. She bit her lip as she spoke with the doctor, asking questions as they came to her mind. She hesitated on asking the question, but then finally worked up the courage to question if the doctor thought the babies would be okay. The doctor smiled at her, patted her hand, and said simply: “We’re going to do everything we can to ensure that they are.”

She stayed for another few moments, explaining that they would start by rupturing the amniotic sac, effectively breaking her water. If progress wasn’t made quickly enough, the next step would be to use an intravenous medication to further the process. Tessa thought of the lives within her, closing her eyes and saying a silent prayer that the babies, and she, would be okay. 

She and Scott sat in silence once the doctor had left the room to prepare for the induction. They held hands without speaking, both of them lost in their thoughts.

“I’m scared, Scott.” She was finally the one to break the silence, looking toward him. She expected to find that mixture of concern and reassurance on his face. He was always the one to comfort her, to tell her that things would be okay. Instead, she saw her own fear reflected in his eyes. 

“I know, baby,” he finally responded, his mouth dry. “I am, too.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas, tessafreakingvirtue gave to me: two Virtue-Moir babies!

When Tessa’s water had broken with Ellie, it had been a surprise, though not a traumatic event. It had been more or less what she’d expected and after Scott had rushed her out of the house and to the hospital, she hadn’t given it much more thought. By the time they’d come home, her family had taken care of the mess and they had a beautiful, healthy baby to show for her troubles. 

This time, however, things were different. Tessa knew it was necessary for the doctor to forcibly break the amniotic sac, but it felt wrong and terrible. She felt as if she were being violated, and the thought of a medical professional inserting any kind of instrument into her while her babies were still nestled inside was alarming. 

She felt a pressing discomfort inside of her and then sucked her breath in as what felt like a gush of warm water poured from between her legs. Scott, who was holding her hand, watched with wide eyes and muttered a disbelieving “Oh, shit,” when the liquid splattered to the floor. Tessa rolled her eyes away from him, squeezing them shut and trying to blink back the tears of humiliation that blurred her vision. 

She could feel Scott’s hand in hers, and could hear the murmurs of the doctor and nurses in the room. She squeezed his fingers and he squeezed back, his lips suddenly close to her ear, whispering reassurance to her. He stroked her hair, asking all the right questions as the nurses cleaned up their mess and shuffle out of the room. When they were alone once again, Tessa dared to look back at him unsurely. 

“It’s okay,” he assured her. “You’re going to be all right. Did you hear what the doctor said?”

“Yes,” Tessa nodded quietly. “I should start feeling labor pains within the next few minutes.” 

And, true to the doctor’s words, the cramping and contracting of muscles began approximately seven minutes later. Tessa gripped the bedrail with one hand and Scott’s hand with her other. The medical personnel began to filter back into the room, going into delivery mode and preparing for a birth with alarming casualness. One nurse discussed what her son was going to be for Halloween that year; another wondered what the cafeteria would be serving for lunch that afternoon. The doctor shot them both stern looks until they quieted, returning their attention to the task at hand. 

It didn’t take long until the doctor was encouraging Tessa to push, speaking to her in a loud, clear voice, ensuring that Tessa understood the process and how much progress she was making. 

“You’re almost there,” Scott encouraged her, and it felt almost too easy. He was brushing her hair back from her sweaty face, gripping her hand, helping to hold her legs back. There were a few moments of uncomfortable pressure but no real pain and then the doctor encouraged her to push hard, and she was pushing and it was a long moment until the shriek of their newborn tore through the room. Scott squeezed her hand again, looking toward her with tears in his eyes as the doctor lifted the screaming baby into the air, covered in blood and mucus but so absolutely perfect. 

“Scott,” Tessa choked out, reaching for their daughter, taking her carefully into her arms and pulling down the hospital gown, pressing her desperately against her skin and crying along with the baby. Scott was right there, stroking her tiny head, tears filling his eyes. 

“She’s so beautiful,” he managed, unable to tear his eyes away from her. Tessa watched her for a long moment, lost in her tiny face. She was small, even for a newborn, and had been told to expect that, but the reality of holding such a frail infant in her arms after Ellie’s healthy seven-and-a-half pounds was terrifying. Her arms and legs were long and thin and her cheeks, while not hollowed, were not the same healthy plump Ellie’s had been. Tessa was craning her neck to look at the baby, one finger gently stroking her cheek before she was adjusting herself and trying to lead the newborn to her breast. 

Scott stood beside her, completely lost in the sight before him, holding his breath and only releasing it at the same time as Tessa when the baby began to suckle. Tessa half-laughed and half-cried, a sob catching in her throat as she watched the baby’s lips latch onto her. She was so absorbed in the sight of their second daughter that it took several long seconds before the nurses were lifting the newborn away from her, apologizing as they began to wipe her off, reminding her that there was still another baby to deliver.  
It wasn’t that she had forgotten, of course, but seeing their newborn daughter had eased some of the worry from her mind. For a few brief moments she was more focused on what was rather than what might be, and at the thought of the baby’s twin still needing to be delivered, Tessa forced her eyes away from the squalling newborn and down to the doctor who stood before her. 

“We’re going to try to get baby to move on his own,” the doctor was reminding her now, “so you’ll feel some pressure and some discomfort. If we don’t see a marked change within the next two to three minutes, we’ll have to take you into emergency surgery. Just be strong for me, okay?” 

Tessa nodded down at her, unable to speak. She was terrified, hoping that their baby boy would be able to get himself turned around. She glanced at Scott, and his eyes conveyed the same feelings of concern and desperation. She braced herself, moaning in discomfort as she felt the aforementioned pressure within her, gritting her teeth and gripping Scott’s hand so fiercely that her fingertips turned white with exertion. The moment seemed to last forever and she finally heard soft murmuring that was taking place beyond her point of vision. She raised her head, glancing between her legs, praying to feel the same beautiful pressure that she had just a few moments ago with Lucia. 

Finally, the doctor stood and smiled gently down at Tessa. 

“Okay, it doesn’t seem like he wants to move,” she spoke gently. “We’re going to have to take you in for an emergency cesarean. I’m worried that with the way he’s positioned that there’s going to be an issue with the umbilical cord being wrapped or tangled. If we don’t move quickly, we could risk some trauma. I’m going to go prep, the operating room is already waiting for us.” The doctor touched Tessa’s hand. “We’ll get you through this, okay?”

Tessa watched her, feeling numb and uneasy. She glanced around the room, suddenly desperate for Lucia, and noticed the nurse swaddling the baby. She glanced toward Scott. His eyes were focused on her. 

“Can my husband be with me?” She asked, her voice cracking. Scott eyes were dark with concern, watching her, unblinking. 

“It’s an emergency cesarean, Tessa,” the doctor returned carefully. “It’s typically just the patient and the medical staff.” The doctor offered her a smile before turning to leave. 

Tessa reached out, grabbing her hand gently. 

“Please,” she begged, her green eyes watering with tears. “Doctor, please. We’ve been through hell and back together. I need him to be with me.” She bit her lip, but a tear slid down her cheek despite her best efforts. “I don’t know if I can get through this without Scott.”

The doctor watched her for a long moment before nodding nearly imperceptibly. 

“Okay,” she finally spoke, glancing at Scott and then back to Tessa. “We’ll have him scrub up and put protective clothing on. But if I see an issue, he’s going to have to leave.”  
Tessa nodded, blinking back tears and nodding as the doctor disappeared from the room. The nurses began to buzz around her, prepping her for surgery. Tessa watched helplessly as one of the nurses carried Lucia out of the room, presumably to the nursery. She could hear her daughter’s wails in the hallway and began to cry as well. 

“Tess, you’re going to be okay,” he assured her, still holding her hand despite the nurses who moved between them, unlocking the hospital bed and preparing to wheel her into the hall. “Everything’s going to be okay. You’re going to get through this and we’ll have two healthy babies, okay? I’ll be in the operating room as soon as I can. I’ll be with you the entire time.” 

Scott stepped back as the nurses moved between them, beginning to move her bed. 

“I love you, Tess. I’m so proud of you.” His words were echoing in her brain as the nurses wheeled her out of the room. 

“I love you,” she returned, her voice weak. 

The cold sterility of the operating room was in direct opposition to the warm comfort of the birthing suite. The temperature was set so low that Tessa’s teeth began to chatter as the medical personnel transferred her from the bed to the operating table. She was cold, but was unsure if the teeth chattering was a result of temperature or nervousness. The room was already bustling with medical staff, and as they settled her onto the table she glanced around desperately for Scott. 

The nurses were no longer chatting about trivial things, and that frightened Tessa more. They seemed to realize that the operating room was no place for casual conversation. The nurses began to pull a sheet around Tessa, exposing her belly and securing the barrier that kept Tessa from seeing the operation. Her hair was swept up into a hospital cap before Scott appeared suddenly at her side. He was dressed in scrubs, a matching cap, and gloves. A medical face mask hung around his neck. 

“Baby,” he greeted her, so gently that she nearly burst into tears. “I’m here. You look so beautiful, even now. I’m so damn proud of you.”

“Scott…” she could barely speak his name, her mouth dry and tongue feeling heavy in her mouth. There was so much she wanted to say, so many questions she wanted to ask, but Scott was pulling the mask over his mouth and curling his hand around hers, watching her with concern and love. 

The doctor spoke as she began her work, sometimes talking to Tessa and sometimes requesting a tool from a nurse. Tessa couldn’t see beyond the white sheet that separated her view from the point of surgery. Scott’s eyes glanced toward the doctor at one point, his eyes growing wide in a way that Tessa was sure he hadn’t intended for her to see. She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, looking back at her before forcing a reassuring smile to his lips. 

“You’re doing great,” he encouraged her, though his voice broke. “You’re doing such a good job.”

Tessa laid supine on the operating table, her eyes watching Scott’s, desperately trying to get a read of the situation from him, but he hadn’t looked back at the surgery again and instead looked only at her. 

Suddenly the doctor was speaking again, requesting another tool. Tessa squeezed Scott’s hand and he returned the gesture of affection before his eyes turned to the doctor as she now spoke directly to them. 

“Okay, we’ve got the baby, we’re pulling him out.” Scott’s eyes immediately moved to the area behind the sheet and Tessa watched his expression fall. In only for a moment, she felt his grip loosen, his face going slack, color draining from his cheeks. Before she could ask, the doctor was raising her voice, demanding something from one of the nurses, and it took a long moment before Tessa realized she recognized the word: suction. 

“Scott?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, and as if he’d forgotten that she was watching him, he turned his head quickly back to her, pressing his lips together in what could be called a smile if one squinted their eyes. 

“Hey baby,” he greeted her again, breathless, as if they’d just performed a routine. “You’re doing great. Just a little bit longer, okay?” 

“The baby,” she brushed his words off, searching his eyes. “Is the baby out?” 

“He’s out,” Scott nodded, swallowing hard again. “I just want you to focus on breathing, okay? Just focus on your breath right now.”

“He’s not crying,” she realized suddenly, saying it quietly at first and then raising her voice. “Why isn’t he crying? Scott, he’s not crying!” 

Scott didn’t answer, his eyes once again drawn toward the scene beyond the sheet. She heard the doctor talking quickly, heard the absurd slurp of suction twice, then three times, before there was a shuddering breath and then a weak, pitiful cry. 

Tessa gasped. She recognized the sound. She’d heard it twice now, though never so softly, so desperately. It was their son. She waited for the piercing shrill that Ellie and Lucia had both exhibited, fresh tears sitting on her cheeks as she held her breath. 

But the shriek didn’t come, the ear-piercing scream that had been music to her ears didn’t occur, and she was furrowing her eyebrows at Scott, trying to pick her head up to see around the curtain. 

“What is he doing?” She asked, but Scott’s eyes were on her again, full of tears but focused, blinking. 

“They’re giving him some oxygen,” he informed her quietly. “He’s a little blue. He’s okay, though. He’s moving.”

“Blue?” She sucked in her breath. “I need to see him! Scott, please! I need to see him!” 

“I’m sorry, Tessa,” the doctor was speaking quickly, “He needs a little bit of extra attention right now, okay? We’re going to do everything we can for him, but you’re still open on this table right now and I need to get you closed up. They’re just going to take him up to NICU. You’ll be able to go see him after you’ve recovered some.”

“NICU?” Tessa asked, shaking her head. 

“Neonative intensive care unit,” the doctor explained. “He’ll have to stay there for a little while. But right now I need you to focus on staying calm for me, okay? Can you do that?” 

_Hell no, she couldn’t do that._ How was she supposed to do that when her son was being rushed to the intensive care unit? She wanted to scream and curse and vomit all at once.  
She looked toward Scott, desperate for answers, but he was watching her again, nodding. 

“I need to see him,” Tessa repeated, thinking only of the baby at this moment. “Please let me see him.”

“You’ll see him,” the doctor reassured her, “they’re going to get him cleaned up and then after surgery you’ll be able to go up and visit him.” 

“Scott, please,” Tessa turned to him once again, tears in her eyes. “Please. What does he look like?” 

Scott’s face faltered just for a moment, a flicker of a smile attempting to press across his lips. 

“He’s…” he watched her for a moment, his eyes dark. “He’s beautiful, Tess. He looks just like you.” 

Tessa felt the worry in her chest ease and she allowed herself to rest against the pillow, but Scott wasn’t finished speaking. 

“But,” he continued. Tessa looked helplessly at him. 

“But?” She asked, her mouth dry. 

“He’s tiny,” he said after a long moment. “He’s pretty small.”

Tessa didn’t speak as the doctor finished closing her up, and Scott disappeared to change into his regular clothes as the patient transporter wheeled her back to her hospital room. She wanted so badly to see her children, both of them; all three of them. She thought of Ellie now, sick with the idea that she didn’t know how their oldest daughter was reacting to all of this trauma. 

She had expected something so different, stupidly. She had expected to have Ellie in the waiting room of the hospital with her and Scott’s families, had imagined bringing her into the hospital room in a picturesque scene of familial bonding, the babies nestled snugly in her arms as Scott helped Ellie into the bed with Tessa. She had imagined laughing and telling Ellie about how happy they were to meet their big sister. But she hadn’t expected this; one baby in the nursery, the other in the NICU, Ellie likely worried that she was losing her mother and siblings. 

Eventually, Scott helped Tessa into a wheelchair and they made their way to see the babies. Since Lucia had tipped the scales at a healthy weight of nearly two-and-a-half kilograms, she would be allowed to stay in Tessa’s hospital room. They made their way to the nursery first, observing her through the nursery window, marveling at the tiny perfection of her fingers and toes and perfect head of dark hair before they headed to the NICU. 

It was a terrible place disguised as a wonderful one. There were bright colors, whimsical paintings. The walls were lined with bold, inspirational quotes encouraging patients and visitors not to give up hope. Prior to entering, they had scrubbed their hands and fingernails with soap and hot water, using a tiny brush to clean beneath their fingernails. They found the tiny crib with the help of a young nurse and Tessa and Scott sat in front of it. 

The baby boy was tiny; Scott had been right about that. At birth he had weighed just over two kilograms. Though his weight wasn’t significantly different from his twin sister, he seemed so much more vulnerable. Tessa had thought, upon seeing Lucia, that she was surprisingly small. Looking at Leo, however, made her feel scared and anxious. He was so small, tiny machines attached to his body. She wanted to reach out and hold him but could do no more than run a finger over his soft, thin skin. 

The pain of the cesarean was worse than she had anticipated. She couldn’t move more than a few inches without feeling as if the stitches would rip her apart from the inside. She and Scott took turns touching Leo, watching as his impossibly tiny fingers curled around one of their own. Tessa was torn when it came time for them to leave Leo, knowing that she wanted desperately to see Ellie and Lucia and felt so guilty about leaving Leo alone. 

Scott worked to reassure her as they made their way back to the hospital room. He spoke about how Leo was in the best place he could be, how Ellie and Lucia were healthy and how soon they would be able to take them home. They would be able to live the life they’d planned on, happy with their three children. Scott laughed as he suggested they get a golden retriever and put a white-picket fence around their home. 

But there was pain in his voice, and when she met his eyes, he averted his gaze so she wouldn’t see the sadness. And just before Ellie and Lucia and their families were brought into the hospital room, they both took a moment to cry. When the door opened and Ellie burst into the room, followed by their families, they dried their tears and waited to introduce Ellie to her little sister, hoping that soon, she would get to meet her little brother as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're getting there. Next up, Ellie meets the babies and then, both Scott and Tessa's favorite part: the climax!


	22. Chapter 22

The first time Ellie had met the babies, she had cried. It hadn’t been a selfish tantrum, lamenting the fact that she would no longer have her parents’ undivided attention. Rather, the tears had come from a place of selflessness, her eyes wide and wet, the droplets dripping down her cheeks as she kissed their tiny faces and watched as their fingers curled around one of her own. 

She had met Lucia first, obviously. Upon seeing her for the first time, she had been unable to tear her eyes away from the baby. Scott had introduced them, as Tessa had been unable to speak as the scene played out before her. As Tessa had cradled the newborn in her arms, Ellie had hovered over her, curled into Tessa’s lap in the hospital bed. 

“Ellie, this is your sister. Lucia.” Scott had made the introduction. In a voice so quietly that Tessa and Scott had barely heard her, Ellie breathed out her sister’s name. 

“Luci.”

And then, just as easily as Eleanor had become Ellie, Lucia became Luci. Ellie had sat in amazement of the baby, touching her, kissing her, unable to believe that this baby was theirs and would be going home with them. 

It had taken another week before she’d finally been able to meet Leo. Tessa and Luci had been released from the hospital after three days, and she and Scott had taken turns sitting at the hospital with him, desperately missing the other half of their family no matter where they were. In those days, Ellie adjusted to the newness of having one baby in the home, and would often wake up early in the morning to help her parents any way she could, stroking the baby’s head as she ate or trying to distract her with toys as she fussed during diaper changes. 

When Tessa and Scott brought Leo home, still small and frail but breathing without assistance, Ellie had been somewhat hesitant. He was so tiny, so fragile that it took another two weeks before Ellie was able to hold him on her lap as she sat on the couch. Watching her with her younger siblings was amazing, and it often brought Tessa to tears, listening as she spoke gently to them as she stood beside their cribs, shushing them if they began to cry.

Once, in the first few weeks after they’d all been home together, Tessa had commented on it once, laughing as she and Scott had laid in bed in the middle of the night. They had been sleep-deprived and delirious, knowing that an any moment one of the babies would be ready for their two AM feeding. 

“It’s so amazing to watch her with them,” Tessa had made the remark. “She’s so patient with them. She doesn’t get frustrated when they cry, she just has some kind of natural mothering instinct. I wonder where she gets that from.” 

Scott had glanced at her, a smile playing on his lips. 

“She gets it from you, Tess. She’s just showing the babies what you’ve always shown her.”

His comment had taken her by surprise, tears welling in her eyes as she realized that he was right. And through the next few days, she watched Ellie, recognizing many of the same techniques she had used with her daughter were now being used by her daughter. 

The time passed quickly, and while most of the days left Tessa feeling dizzy with happiness and drunk on boundless love, there were difficult days. There were days when Ellie was a typical four-year-old, selfish and cranky and resentful. There were days when she wouldn’t leave Tessa’s side and days that she bawled when Scott left her and Tessa home together so that he could run to the grocery store for milk. 

And then, of course, there was the added exhaustion of having two infants. There were nights when Tessa didn’t sleep at all, feeling as if she were nothing more than a milk-producing machine. There were times when she and Scott fought because he didn’t need to wake up for feedings every two hours and Tessa didn’t understand why he was still tired in the morning when she asked him to get Ellie ready for school. 

Mostly, however, things were good. Things were beyond good. She would watch Scott with the babies, holding one in each arm as he walked through the house, soothing them when they cried. Each day, her heart grew, the unconditional love for each of them making her feel as if she would never be able to love them more. And then, the next morning, Ellie would smile at her, Scott would touch her gently, the babies would look up at her with their endless blue eyes, and her love grew. 

When the babies were six weeks old, Scott was offered a sponsorship with a major sporting apparel brand. He and Tessa discussed it for several days, knowing that the contract meant traveling, time commitments, photo shoots. He was hesitant, but Tessa encouraged him. 

“You know we only have so many gold medals we can sell,” Tessa teased him as they sat in bed that night, children fed and asleep. “Eventually we’re going to need more money for diapers.”

“Tess,” Scott smiled at her, shaking his head. “I’m serious, babe. This is a big deal.”

“I know it’s a big deal,” she nodded, taking his hand in hers. “It’s a big deal for us, but it’s a big deal for you. Fatherhood has made you quite the hot commodity. You’re in amazing shape, Scott.”

He watched her for a moment, then furrowed his eyebrows. 

“T, so are you. You’re still-”

“I’m fine,” Tessa waved a hand at him before placing it against her stomach. She had nearly gotten back to her pre-pregnancy weight, and while it would likely take a few more trips to the gym before her abs were quite so obvious as they had been before, she felt confident in herself. She had undergone the major surgery of a c-section, which delayed her return to the level of exercise she’d grown accustomed to, but she knew the right things to eat and worked with her trainer to ensure that she was taking care of herself. Breastfeeding burned calories and sped up her metabolism, and with two babies who needed to eat, she was confident that it wouldn’t be much longer until her body returned to normal. “This isn’t about me, babe. Stop trying to change the subject.” 

“I can’t leave you,” he shook his head, his mouth set in a firm line. “There’s no way. Not alone with Ellie and the twins.”

“I know,” Tessa sighed. “I don’t want you to go, but this is such a great opportunity for you. When was the last time you had a chance like this?” 

Scott sat, watching her. He answered softly a moment later. 

“Never.”

“Exactly.” She smiled at him and he avoided her gaze. She leaned closer to him, catching his eyes. “Scott, you’ve always supported me through my endeavors. Adidas, Nivea, my jewelry line. Remember that photo shoot for Vogue? You literally raced across town so you could be with me.” She squeezed his hand. “You’ve always been there, cheering me on, encouraging me. You were my biggest fan, on and off the ice.”

“Of course,” he shrugged, “You’re amazing. I’ll support you in anything you choose to do.”

“I know,” she smiled gently at him, touching his face. “So let me support you in this.”

He watched her for a long moment before leaning in and catching her lips in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you, kiddo.” 

“I love you too,” she repeated, grinning at him. 

The first overnight trip wasn’t terrible. She made sure her mother was there before Scott even left, one baby in each arm as she cooed to them about how spoiled they would be after a weekend with Grandma. And truthfully, Tessa missed Scott, but was amazed at how much of a help her mother was. For two days, she changed the babies, bathed them, took Ellie to school. Tessa would feed the babies and cuddle them, Ellie joining in. Her mother prepared dinner, did laundry, and still found time to clean the house. As much as she loved and appreciated her mother, watching her juggle so many balls effortlessly left her feeling exhausted and defeated. 

When Scott returned on Wednesday evening, she felt rested enough to attempt to cook dinner, which resulted in him walking through the front door to a cloud of dark smoke, the screeching of the fire alarm, and all three of the children in tears. As smoothly as he could, he turned off the oven, dropped the pan into the kitchen sink, and took Tessa into his arms, brushing a kiss over her forehead and smirking down at her. 

“I see you’re managing just fine without me,” he teased, and she burst into tears. He laughed softly, holding her as he turned on the ceiling fan, opened the backdoor of the kitchen, and aired out the room. When the babies had been soothed and Ellie was happy with the organic chicken nuggets he’d prepared for her, he returned his attention to Tessa as they sat at the table. 

“The house looks fantastic,” he smiled gently at her.

“Yeah, thanks to my mother,” she grumbled, grimacing. “She came in here and took over. She got everything done in two days that it takes me a week to do.”

“Yeah, well your mom didn’t just give birth to twins,” he reminded her. “You’re too hard on yourself, Tess. You’re doing an amazing job. Besides, I'm pretty sure none of your gold medals were awarded in the category of housewife.”

Tessa sat for a moment, reluctant at the envy that consumed her. She was thankful, of course. Eternally grateful. But it was hard watching someone, even if it was Kate, sweep into her home and do the things that she struggled to do on a daily basis. She considered herself a good mother, but she was still struggling with the idea that being a mother of three children and keeping their home to a level of tidiness that she preferred were not mutually exclusive events.

“Anyway,” she shot him a smile, hoping she looked as genuinely interested as she felt, “tell me about your trip. We barely got to speak.”

“I know,” he slid a hand toward her, taking hers and squeezing it. “It was pretty cool, actually. Well, I had to do the photo shoot on Monday night, and then yesterday afternoon I led a workout class. I told you about that. Oh, but there was a guy there who-”

The baby monitor came to life with a screech, Tessa startling at the sudden noise. She glanced toward it before looking at the clock. It was nearly six-thirty, which meant dinner time. She listened for a moment, trying to decide which baby was currently crying. Leo, she decided, and slid her hand from Scott’s, tapping the back of his hand gently.

“I’ll be right back. I want you to finish the story, okay?” 

“No, Tess, I’ll get him,” Scott offered, smiling at her before standing and making his way upstairs. She heard him speaking softly to their son on the baby monitor, greeting him lovingly and commenting on how much he’d grown in the past forty-eight hours. When he returned downstairs, Leo squalling in his arms, Scott handed him dutifully to Tessa before rejoining her at the dining room table. She smiled at him, pulling her shirt down and placing the baby at her breast. 

“Thanks, babe,” she glanced down at the baby before looking back up to Scott. “Okay, go ahead, finish your story.”

“No problem,” he assured her, smiling at her affectionately. He traced his fingers over the baby’s soft head before meeting Tessa’s eyes again. “Okay, so there was a guy in the class who was from Montreal. He and I started talking, and I know this is insane, but it turns out that he actually knew _Audrey_.” He said her name very quietly, glancing toward Ellie, who was currently engrossed in a letter game on her iPad. Her eyes were narrowed as she attempted to drag three letters together to form the word cat.

“Audrey?” She said her name by surprise, blinking. Ellie looked up, studied her for a moment, and then returned to her tablet. Tessa lowered her voice, leaning towards Scott. “How did you get on the subject of her?”

Scott blinked as if he were not suspecting the question. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before speaking. 

“I was talking about you and the kids,” he revealed slowly, “and this guy mentioned that he and his wife had twins, too. He said that they’d hired a nanny recently, and-”

“Audrey?” Tessa repeated her name, feeling her grip on the baby in her arms tighten protectively. “Please tell me they didn’t hire her, Scott.”

“No,” he shook his head quickly, “they didn’t. But I mentioned her and get this, before he was married, this guy dated her.”

Tessa watched him for a moment before glancing down at Leo, switching him to her other breast. 

“But how did he know?” She wondered. “I’m sure there’s more than one Audrey Martin in Montreal.” 

“Sure, but more than one Audrey Martin who told the same lie about her parents dying three years ago?” He asked, shaking his head. “Only this time, it wasn’t a car accident, it was a fire. Apparently a pretty tragic one.”

Tessa felt herself go numb at the realization that they had been only one set of victims along Audrey’s path of destruction. She had assumed, of course, but the fact that it hadn’t been a lie made up out of desperation seemed to hurt more now than it had when she’d first discovered the truth. 

“I don’t want to talk about her, Scott,” she found herself saying, and Scott watched her for a moment before blinking. 

“Okay. I just thought it was weird, you know? I mean of all places-”

“I don’t want to think about all of the places Audrey could seep into our lives if we looked hard enough,” Tessa said, wetting her lips with her tongue. She pulled Leo away from her breast and tugged her shirt down, watching as he slept in her arms. She scanned his tiny face with her eyes, thankful that his cheeks were beginning to fill out. He didn’t look quite so frail anymore, and for that she was grateful. 

“You’re right,” Scott spoke finally, catching her eye. “I’m sorry.”

She watched him, feeling suddenly guilty at the way she’d deflated him. 

“She’s still a sore spot for me,” Tessa spoke after a moment, reaching out to touch his hand. “I know she hasn’t been around for a few months, but I’m still scared. There’s just this constant fear that she’s going to pop up when we least expect it, and she’s going to ruin our lives. And now, when you’re out, and I’m alone with the kids? Even with my mother here, it’s unsettling. Even with the protective order, what would I do?” 

Of course she knew the answer to that. She would fight. She would do whatever she had to do in order to protect her children and herself. She knew she was strong, stronger than Audrey could hope to be. But the thought of using her muscles for something other than ice skating, clutching Scott’s arms as he lifted her into the air, was foreign and terrifying and it wasn’t something she was sure she could do if it came down to it. 

“I think we scared her off,” Scott responded, suddenly sounding sure of himself. “I feel like she would have done something by now. I really don’t think she’s that smart, Tess. She’s emotional and acts out of desperation.”

“I wish you wouldn’t underestimate her,” Tessa said, her voice sharper than she’d intended for it to be. “You’re not the one alone here with our children.”

Scott nodded finally. 

“Then I won’t go on anymore overnight trips,” he suggested. “I’ll tell them that I can only do events that are local or can guarantee I’ll be home before nightfall.” He didn’t sound resentful or upset. He appeared genuinely concerned, his eyes dark and focused on Tessa. “I don’t want to leave you alone if you’re scared.”

For several weeks, he kept his word. The events and photo shoots were local, or at least close enough in order for him to be home the same night. Things were falling into place. The babies began to stay asleep longer and Tessa got more sleep each night. Each morning, she felt more confident in her abilities to be a mother of three very young children and the fact that maybe Scott was right; maybe Audrey had given up. 

And though in the forefront of her mind, she was convinced that the worst was behind them, the thought lingered in the dark recesses of her mind, and it was one of the main reasons Tessa had insisted on hiring her to watch Ellie: _Audrey was nothing if not patient_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited about the next chapter, guys. I think you'll like it, as well. Please stay tuned!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time running!
> 
> one chapter left :)

The day before the twins turned three months old, Scott left for what was only his second overnight trip since the sponsorship had begun. He was hesitant to go, and truth be told, Tessa wasn’t thrilled, but she forced a smile to her lips and kissed him goodbye, assuring him that they would be fine. 

She had asked her mother or sister to spend the weekend with them, but both of them had prior commitments that couldn’t be canceled. In the past, Tessa may have allowed Scott to believe that one of them would be coming over when he left in order to ease his mind, but she was honest with him regarding the fact that it would be just her and the children for most of the weekend. He hadn’t been happy, of course, but she felt as if this were her chance to prove to him that she was capable of caring for herself, the children, and the house while he was gone. 

He spent most of that day dragging himself around the house, watching Tessa with wide, sad eyes that left her feeling unsure of herself. She looked away from him the first time, smiled at him the second time, and finally decided to speak up the third time she caught him looking at her. 

“Scott,” she had sighed, touching his face, her fingertips brushing the stubble that he hadn’t yet shaved away. “I need you to have some faith in me, okay? You’re acting like it’s the last time we’ll ever see each other and it’s honestly kind of unsettling.”

His eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head. 

“Tess, no. I don’t think that. I just hate that I have to go. I specifically asked that I wouldn’t have to travel.”

“I know,” she breathed, letting her hand fall to rest on top of his. “I know, but you signed a contract. You have a responsibility to yourself and your image, you know? Not just to me and the kids.”

“But you’re my priority,” he pointed out. “I could just cancel.”

“Scott,” she spoke his voice firmly, his eyes rising to meet hers. “You’re going. I’m staying here with Ellie and the babies, and everything’s going to be fine.” She grinned crookedly at him, tilting her head. “Besides, the babies have already been born, so I think we’re in the clear.” 

At the confusion on Scott’s face, she forced a smile to her lips. 

“You know all the crazy stuff seems to happen when I’m pregnant,” she smirked at him. “I guess maybe that’s a sign that we should be done having babies, eh?”

His face softened, a smile pressing against his lips. 

“You’ve had enough of the Moir super sperm, huh?” He teased. Tessa guffawed, throwing her head back with laughter. He chuckled, watching her. 

“Maybe for a few years,” she finally managed after she’d composed herself, winking at him. 

She saw the blush rise in his cheeks before he leaned in, catching her lips. 

“I guess I could give you a few years off,” he grinned at her, his breath on her skin. She reached for him, clutching his hands. She wanted to hold him here in this spot, tell him to cancel the trip, spend the rest of their lives in their warm and cozy home raising their babies. 

Eventually, his bags were packed and she and Ellie stood at the window, watching him go. Ellie waved furiously until his car had disappeared. When they were alone, she turned to Tessa expectantly. 

“Are we going to be okay while Daddy’s gone?” She asked, her wide eyes full of concern. Her question took Tessa aback and she blinked a few times, her lips parting in surprise. 

“Ellie, what do you mean? Of course we’re going to be okay. I’m here with you. Don’t you feel safe with Mommy?”

“I do,” Ellie defended, appearing unsure. Her tiny hands twitched at her sides. “But last time Daddy wasn’t here you got so sick I had to call 911, and I don’t want you to get sick again, Mommy.”

“Ellie,” Tessa hushed her, settling on the couch and pulling Ellie into her lap. “You remember why I got sick, right?”

“Yes,” Ellie nodded dutifully, “it was because of the babies.”

“Right,” Tessa encouraged her, touching her cheek so that Ellie raised her eyes to look at her. “It was because the babies wanted to be born. And they’re born now.”  
Ellie seemed to consider her words, scrunching her lips to one side. 

“And you know what?” Tessa asked. 

“What?”

“You were so brave by calling for help. You saved Mommy, and you saved Leo and Luci, too.”

At that, Ellie grinned, her chucks flushing with pride. 

“Really?” She asked, sitting up a little straighter. 

“Really,” Tessa responded, placing a light kiss on her nose. “And I need you to be brave for me now, okay? I need you to know that we’re going to be safe, and nothing’s going to happen while Daddy’s gone. Do you believe me?” 

Ellie watched her for a long moment before nodding. 

“Yes, Mommy.”

“Good girl,” Tessa smiled at her. She stroked her head lovingly. “Now I need some help getting the babies ready for bed. Do you think you can help me?”

“Of course!” Ellie cried excitedly, slipping off her mother’s lap. Ellie loved helping take care of the babies. More often than not, she was the one bringing diapers and wipes to Tessa or Scott, providing burp cloths and even helping to dress them. Tessa knew they were lucky to have such a helpful older daughter, had heard from a few of her friends that their older children became resentful or even angry after their younger siblings arrived. Ellie acted as a second mother; always watchful and doting.

After they had been changed, dressed, and fed, Tessa and Ellie kissed the babies goodnight and placed them in their cribs. They stood for a moment, looking at the babies before looking at each other and smiling. Tessa reached out her hand and Ellie took it as they made their way out of the nursery. Tessa placed her hand on the doorknob to close it, but Ellie stopped her. 

“What’s wrong?” Tessa asked, blinking down at her. “I close the door every night.”

“Not tonight,” Ellie shook her head solemnly, her eyes so wide and full of concern that Tessa didn’t question her further. Rather, she nodded and cracked the door, leaving a span of empty air between the door and its frame. Ellie studied the door frame before turning and heading back downstairs. Tessa turned now herself, observing the door frame and wondering if Ellie had noticed something she hadn’t. To be sure, she peered back into the room. There was no movement aside from the gentle lights that shone onto the ceiling from the projection machine, a mixture of colors and innocent shapes that helped lull the babies to sleep. She blinked, glanced around the room, and then cracked the door again before joining Ellie downstairs. 

She was perched on the couch, clutching her stuffed elephant and watching television. Tessa moved toward her, clearing her throat, causing Ellie’s green eyes to raise to hers. 

“Are you okay, Ellie?” She asked. Ellie nodded. There was a tiny smile on her face, but her skin appeared pale. Tessa moved toward her, sinking onto the couch beside her and placing a hand gently on her forehead. “Are you feeling sick?” 

“No, Mommy,” she responded, her voice quiet. “I’m fine.” She turned back to the television, eyes locking on the screen. Tessa watched her for a moment before sighing and then standing up. She began to move toward the kitchen, calling over her shoulder to Ellie. 

“Do you want to make some popcorn and watch a movie?” She wondered. Ellie’s eyes moved toward her wordlessly, a small smile playing upon her lips. 

“Yes, please.”

Tessa moved into the kitchen, heading toward the cupboard. She pulled open the wooden doors, located the popcorn and pulled out a bag covered in plastic wrapping. As she shut the door behind her, she caught movement in the peripheral of her vision and turned her head quickly. The kitchen door was slightly ajar and a strong breeze rushed in, pushing it open further. 

Tessa dropped the bag of popcorn, suddenly unable to find her feet. She felt stuck to the spot, watching the door open by itself with a feeling of terrifying helplessness. Suddenly she found her legs and rushed toward the door, pushing it shut with such force that it rattled in its doorframe. She locked it quickly, rushing out of the kitchen and toward the front door, fingers desperately keying in the code for the alarm. 

But there were no warning lights, no words on the screen. It was dark, and for a moment, terror formed a lump in her throat. Someone had disabled the alarm. But then, no. She was pressing the buttons again and the screen lit up, indicating that it had simply been in rest mode. After pressing the appropriate buttons, a single word appeared on the screen: _stay_. 

Tessa let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and turned away from the alarm, her eyes immediately falling upon Ellie, who had appeared before her. 

“Daddy forgot to set the alarm,” she predicted, her eyes wide with concern. 

“Ellie,” Tessa breathed. “It’s okay. I set it.” For a moment, before she’d had time to really think about it, she considered telling Ellie about the kitchen door. But she knew immediately that it would serve no purpose other than scaring her and validating Tessa’s own fears. She felt anger blossom inside her at Scott’s carelessness, cursing him in her head. They had gotten into the rhythm of setting the alarm each night, making sure doors and windows were closed and locked, no matter if they were home or not. 

“Did anybody get in?” Ellie asked, glancing around worriedly. 

“What?” Tessa was taken aback by her sudden question. “No. Ellie, no. Nobody got in. Who would try to get in?” 

Of course it was a silly question. She knew who would try to get in. The same person who had been trying to get in for months. But Ellie had never expressed concern about Audrey, and they had made sure not to discuss their fears when she was present. Ellie stood watching her for a moment. 

Tessa chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before stooping to be at Ellie’s level. She took her hands, which felt clammy and cool, and held them within hers. 

“Eleanor Tallulah, no one is getting in this house. No one is going to hurt you. You have to believe me, baby.”

Ellie watched her wordlessly, appearing unsure and afraid. 

“That’s not what I’m scared about,” Ellie returned finally, shaking her head. Her green eyes were wide and full of tears. Tessa studied her daughter, feeling her heart clench at the sight of her sad face. 

“What are you scared about?” Tessa asked, “If you tell me what’s scaring you, I can help you feel better.”

Ellie stared at her, a solitary tear pushing its way from her tear duct and slipping down her face. She shook her head slowly. She moved to Tessa, wrapping her arms around Tessa’s neck and burying her face in her shoulder. Tessa could feel Ellie’s hot tears against her skin. She clutched at the back of Tessa’s shirt, pulling herself as close to her mother as she could. 

Tessa’s hand stroked Ellie’s back, shushing her comfortingly. She felt warm, and once again Tessa wondered if Ellie was coming down with a fever. It was the only logical explanation. Ellie was not a scared little girl, though perhaps recent events had begun to toy with her psyche in the same manner as her parents. 

“Ellie, please,” Tessa repeated, tears catching in her throat. “What are you so scared of?”

“I’m not scared of anybody hurting me, Mommy,” she finally breathed, though her voice was muffled against Tessa’s shoulder. “I’m scared of somebody hurting you.” 

Tessa sucked her breath in, her hand pausing for a moment on Ellie’s back. The little girl sobbed and shuddered in her arms and it took her only a moment before she had regained her composure and held Ellie tighter to her. 

“Ellie,” Tessa breathed her name, pulling away slightly and brushing the hair from her damp forehead. “No one is going to get into our house, and no one is going to hurt me. And most importantly, no one is going to hurt you. Ellie, look into my eyes and tell me you understand that.”

Ellie did meet her gaze, but she didn’t speak at first. 

“But there are monsters,” she whispered finally. “I told you monsters can get into houses.”

“Ellie, there aren’t any monsters,” Tessa spoke clearly and firmly, “You know that monsters aren’t real.”

Tessa watched her wordlessly, Ellie looking back at her. Finally, she nodded, her mouth set in a line. She didn’t appear convinced, but she swallowed hard. 

“Okay.”

As she finished saying the word, there was a clattering sound at the front entrance. Both of them turned quickly to glance toward the door, Tessa unconsciously pushing Ellie behind her as she stood. She felt Ellie’s fingers curl against the back of her legs and grabbed for her cell phone, which had been sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Her hand paused on the screen of the cell phone, glaring at the door. She spun to Ellie quickly, prepared to tell her to run, to encourage her to hide and not come out until she called for her, but the door was opening and the alarm was blaring and Scott appeared suddenly, eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion as Tessa stood watching him. He hurried to turn off the alarm, bathing the house in silence. 

“Scott?” Tessa breathed, her stomach lurching. Ellie gasped behind her and ran into his arms. He dropped his bag and picked her up. Her arms went around his neck and she began to cry again, her tiny body shuddering. 

“What the hell’s going on?” He asked, dumbfounded, holding Ellie and watching as Tessa sagged suddenly against the couch. 

“You scared the hell out of us!” Tessa accused him angrily, tossing her phone onto the cushion next to her. “Jesus, Scott! What are you doing here?”

He stood unsurely for a moment before moving toward her, still holding Ellie. His hand was rubbing slow, comforting circles on her back. 

“I didn’t feel right about leaving,” he shook his head. “I was at the airport waiting for my flight, and I just had the worst feeling, Tess. I called the guys and told them I was sorry, but that I couldn’t make the event. They were pissed, but they’ll get over it.” He looked around warily. “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know, Scott. Ellie’s acting strange. And the kitchen door – did you do that?”

“Did I do what?”

“Did you open it? Just a little bit ago? Did you leave that way and forget to close it?” She hoped that he would say yes, ease her fears and lull her into a sense of security that she didn’t currently possess. At the look on his face, however, she knew her hope was in vain. 

“No,” he glanced toward the kitchen, “I left out the front door. You saw me, Tessa.” He sat thinking for a moment. “Did I take the trash out earlier? Maybe I forgot to shut it all the way?”

Tessa watched him, suddenly finding herself unable to speak. His eyes met hers and they shared a silent moment, both of their minds racing. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” were the words he finally chose to say, and then he was pulling Ellie away from his chest, brushing the hair from her eyes and trying to make eye contact with her. 

“Ellie, what’s wrong? Daddy’s home.” 

“It was the monster,” Ellie whimpered, taking a shuddering breath before a new round of tears began. Tessa sighed, allowing her head to fall into her hands. She suddenly felt very overwhelmed and tears began to burn her eyes. She felt so helpless, so unsettled. There was a strangeness in the air that she couldn’t quite place, and the sight of Ellie weeping in such a terrified manner was nearly enough to push her over the edge. 

“What monster?” Scott asked, looking up to Tessa. “Baby…”

“She’s been saying it all night,” Tessa informed him, clenching her teeth together to keep herself from letting out a heaving sob of her own. “I don’t know what’s going on.” 

“She’s tired,” Scott predicted, shuffling her back into his arms and standing once again. “She’s just tired. It’s been a very long day, hasn’t it?” He was speaking to Ellie and then reaching a hand out to Tessa. “I think we’re all tired. Come on, babe, let’s go put her to bed.” 

He carried Ellie up the stairs and Tessa followed behind him, feeling as if her body were suddenly much heavier than it had been. Scott was right, she realized. The twins hadn’t slept much the previous night and it had affected all of their sleep schedules. Tessa herself had been up since four o’clock, and Scott and Ellie had joined her at the breakfast table not long after six. It was nearly nine o’clock now, and she could feel the toll the weariness was taking on her body. 

Tessa stood, exhausted, in the doorframe as she watched Ellie brush her teeth and hair. Scott had taken the lead without being asked, speaking softly and encouraging her as she pulled on her nightgown and climbed into bed. Scott tucked the sheets around her, Ellie sitting silently as they spoke to her. Her eyes were slowly drawn to the slightly ajar closet doors, and she watched them with an unsettling gaze. 

Scott was speaking to her, telling her there was nothing to be afraid of, but neither of them were sure that she was hearing him. Her body was eerily still, her eyes still watching the closet door. 

“She must be coming down with something,” was Scott’s next prediction. “I’ll call the doctor tomorrow morning.” 

Ellie spoke quietly, though neither of them had heard her. Tessa blinked, leaning forward. She brushed a hand over Ellie’s forehead. 

“What did you say, baby?” 

“Check my closet, please,” she said again, a little louder. Tessa rolled her eyes to glance at Scott, who shrugged. 

“Ellie, you’ve been doing so well with this whole monster thing,” Scott spoke softly. “What’s going on?” 

Ellie’s eyes moved from the closet, focusing solely on Scott. Her tiny hand came up to his face. She kept his gaze for such a long moment that Tessa wondered if she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. The scene was truly bizarre and left Tessa confused. 

“Daddy,” she said his name very calmly, glancing over at Tessa before meeting his gaze again. “There’s a monster in my closet. I can see it.”

The hairs on Tessa’s arm stood on end instantly. She could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin. She met Scott’s eyes and he appeared as alarmed as she felt. 

“Ellie,” Tessa tried to reason, but Scott held up a hand to her. Ellie’s eyes were wide, pleading, her lips moving with silent words that neither of them could hear. 

“Okay,” he told Ellie, pushing himself off her bed. “I’ll check your closet. Will that help you feel better?” 

Ellie swallowed hard, and then nodded. Her fingers curled around the blankets and she clutched them so tightly that Tessa could see her knuckles fading in color from a soft pink into white. Scott moved slowly toward the closet, and Tessa realized she had been holding her breath. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was suddenly afraid again, wondering if she should go down to the nursery and get the babies. Wondering if they should leave the house, even. But Ellie had a huge imagination and based on the experiences they’d been through within the past year, she couldn’t blame the little girl for being afraid. 

Scott’s hand landed on the doorknob, and at the last moment Tessa glanced toward Ellie. She was crying again, silent tears slipping down her cheeks as she watched Scott approach the closet. 

“Ellie, what-” Tessa asked, and then the closet door swung open. 

There was so much happening suddenly. The door opened, there was a blur of motion and Tessa turned her head, expecting to see Scott grinning and breathless as he vanquished the monster from its secret hiding place. He cried out, though it wasn’t in a playful manner. It was a terrible sound, a sound unlike anything she had ever heard from him except for those few times he’d injured himself during a routine. The sound filled her with a hollow dread and she called his name softly, barely taking a moment to breathe before she saw what had happened. 

Audrey had emerged from the closet now and Scott was shrinking to the floor, clutching himself and still making those terrible sounds. Ellie was screaming for Scott and Tessa had rushed over to him, barely noticing the woman’s presence in her daughter’s bedroom. Her hands were on him and she was struggling to turn him over from the way he had collapsed on the floor on his stomach. She clutched his side and pulled away quickly, her eyes growing wide when her hand came away red with blood. She began to scream, pressing hard against the spot the blood pooled from, tears coming quick and hard. She glanced up through her tears and noticed Audrey watching them, the blade of the knife still wet with his blood. 

“Ellie, run! Call 911!” Tessa screamed, and it took less than a second until Ellie was out of bed, her tiny feet thumping on the carpet as she raced out of the room. She heard a door slam down the hallway before she drew her attention back to Audrey. 

“You fucking bitch!” Tessa raged suddenly, pushing herself from her knees beside Scott and rushing the other woman, knocking her hard against Ellie’s bedroom wall. The force of the motion knocked the knife from her hand and it landed on Ellie’s white rug. The sight of the blood, so red and bright against the pure white carpet, sparked something in Tessa. Audrey slid down against the wall and Tessa took advantage of the moment to check on Scott. He was curled on his side, his blood dark and sticky even against the black t-shirt he wore. 

“Baby,” she was touching him desperately, rolling him over, her hands still red and coated in his blood. “Scott, baby, please, talk to me. Oh God, Scott.” 

His sickly pallor alarmed her, but his eyes were open, and he blinked a few times before he spoke. His lips were pale and dry. 

“Tess?” He sounded confused, narrowing his dark eyes as he appeared to try and focus on her face. “What’s wrong?”

Tessa glanced toward Audrey, who was already struggling to get back to her feet. 

“She stabbed you,” she tried to whisper the words to him, but her voice was wavering and her tears were flowing freely. “Oh my God, are you okay?”

He struggled to lift his head and glance down at the wound, but she pressed her hands gently against his chest. 

“No, baby, lay down. I told Ellie to call 911. I need you to hold on for me, okay?” The sight of him laying before her, so pallid and helpless, made her feel a burning rage that left her feeling as if she were on fire. The reality of it hadn’t hit her, she was sure of that. Seeing Scott like this, bleeding so profusely, so weak and not at all like the strong, capable person she’d known her entire life, it set off an alarm in her that she hadn’t realized she’d had. Through their decades of skating together, she’d never come this close to losing him. She’d never had even a brief moment where she’d truly believed he was only moments away from leaving her alone in this world, and she expected to be paralyzed with fear. She expected to be unable to do anything but hover over him, guarding his body with hers until Audrey brought the knife down into her own stomach. 

But she couldn’t, no matter how much the thought terrified her. She knew that there were three helpless children just down the hall, and she would have to do whatever she could to keep Audrey away from them. Even if it meant laying down her life. Hurriedly now, she pulled the sheets from Ellie’s bed and bunched them against Scott’s wound, pressing as hard as she could. 

“You have to hold this here,” she begged, not knowing how else to help him in that moment. “I have to go get the kids. I love you so much, Scott. I love you so much.” Her tears were falling on his face and he brought both of his hands to the sheets, holding them against his stomach, though she was sure his blood loss was making him too weak to exert the necessary pressure. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“Just go,” he shook his head, “Go get the kids, I’ll be fine.” But his voice was growing weaker by the moment and his eyes were growing dim. Tessa took a sudden, shuddering breath, tears still cascading down her cheeks. 

Just as Audrey had gotten back to her feet, she heard a shriek from the other end of the hall and recognized it immediately as Leo. Ellie must have woken them up by mistake with the slamming of the door. That’s where she was, most likely; she had barricaded herself into the room with the babies. Tessa’s heart sunk at the sound and at the way Audrey’s head perked up immediately at the sound. She pushed past Scott and Tessa on the floor and made her way to the sound. Tessa screamed, pushing herself to her knees and after Audrey, feeling as if her feet were encased in concrete blocks. She looked back at Scott desperately before exiting the room, but he was exerting all of his energy on pushing the sheet against the wound, soaking up the blood as it spilled from him. 

She could have given up, and for the briefest of moments, she considered it. If something happened to Scott, if he didn’t make it through this, her life would be over; she would never be the same again. She would lose the love of her life, her soul mate and the only person who had ever made her feel so incredibly beautiful. She would lose the man who gave her Ellie and the twins. 

But if she gave up now, if she went back into that room and laid down next to him and waited for the blackness to engulf both of them, she would be leaving their children helpless and defenseless just down the hallway. Scott would want her to be with them, she knew; they had talked about it at length in the past, and Tessa always said the same: if, for some reason, he would ever be faced with a choice, he was always to choose the children. They had given them life, and it was their responsibility to guard their lives at all cost. 

This thought kept her moving, even as she wanted to lay down next to Scott and die. Audrey was ahead of her and she pushed herself forward, finding strength she didn’t know she had. As she moved, she searched desperately for a weapon, though there was nothing in the hallway. There were tables; maybe she could break one of the legs off, but there was no time for that. There were no guns in their home, and going downstairs to get a knife from the kitchen was a waste of precious moments that she didn’t have right now.   
The thought occurred to her suddenly, the possibility of it. She was moving past the hall closet before she pulled open the door, grabbing the first item she saw and clutching it as she raced down to the nursery. Audrey had managed to push herself through the barricade of toys that Ellie had set up against the door and was moving quickly toward the crib that held all three of the children. Somehow, Tessa realized, Ellie had managed to get both babies into the same crib and was cradling them both, curling herself around them, guarding them with her body. 

“Ellie,” Tessa cried her name. She couldn’t help it. The sight of the four-year-old so selflessly defending her younger siblings was too much for her to bare. Audrey was moving across the room, knife still in her hand as she reached into the crib, slipping her hands beneath Ellie and attempting to lift Luci out of her arms. 

“No!” Ellie screeched, kicking her legs and waving her hand desperately as she tried to get Luci back from the woman. “Don’t take my sister!” 

Tessa burst into the room, catching her breath as Audrey turned to face her, Luci wailing in her arms. In the other hand, Audrey raised the knife, holding it out toward Ellie and Leo as they huddled together in the crib. Ellie was weeping, Leo was screeching, and Audrey’s face was red with unbridled rage. 

“Don’t touch my daughter,” Tessa leveled with her, keeping their gazes locked. “Audrey. Please. Don’t hurt my babies. Ellie loved you. She trusted you.”

“Tell her to stop crying,” Audrey instructed, “I can’t think with that little brat screaming.”

Tessa swallowed, moving her eyes slowly to Ellie. 

“Ellie, sweetheart… I need you to calm down, okay? I need you to take a breath and try and calm down.” Ellie was smart. Ellie would understand the seriousness of the request. But Ellie was also four, and she was terrified. Slowly, Ellie raised her head, red eyes meeting Tessa’s. Somehow, miraculously, Ellie pursed her lips together, tears still streaming down her cheeks, her sobs now silent. 

“Audrey,” Tessa focused on her again now. “I need you to put the baby down. You need help, Audrey. You need serious help. And I don’t know what we did to you, but you-”  
“You don’t know what you did?” Audrey gaped at her, her mouth falling open in shock. “You’re so full of bullshit. You know perfectly well what you did.”

Tessa kept her eyes on Luci, who was squalling in Audrey’s arms. What she wanted, more than anything, was for Audrey to put Luci down and step away from the baby, but as Tessa made a step to move closer to Audrey, her grip on Luci tightened and she raised the knife dangerously close to the infant’s throat. 

“Audrey,” Tessa sobbed now, she couldn’t help it. “Audrey, please! Please don’t hurt her! If you want to hurt me, hurt me, but please don’t hurt them. And I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for whatever it was I did to you that made you feel so threatened or angry, but whatever it was, I didn’t do it on purpose! And whatever it was, my children certainly didn’t have anything to do with it! You don’t need to do this to them!”

Absurdly, a smirk formed on Audrey’s lips. 

“You’re sorry?” She asked breathlessly. 

“Yes!” Tessa cried, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Now, please give me-”

“What are you sorry for?” Audrey quizzed her suddenly, her blue eyes dancing with danger. Tessa had seen it in movies, and of course she’d read about it hundreds of times, but she’d never quite seen someone who looked insane. Not until this moment, anyway. 

“I…I….” she stuttered, taking a moment to glance at Audrey before shaking her head, “I don’t know. I’m just sorry, okay?”

“You’re pathetic,” Audrey spit at her, her embrace on Luci still strong. “You don’t even know what you’re apologizing for. Your head is stuck so far up your own ass that you can’t even see the damage you’ve done to others." 

The situation was so bizarre that Tessa couldn’t focus on what she was saying, so she nodded. She reached out to Audrey. 

“Okay, you're right. But just give me the baby, okay? And then you can tell me everything I did that hurt you.” 

Audrey glanced down at the baby in her arms as if she’d forgotten she’d been holding her. Rather than handing her to Tessa, her grip around the baby tightened and Luci screamed in response. 

“No, I’m going to hold the baby. In fact, I’m going to keep this baby. You know, I thought about taking Ellie for a long time, but she’s too old. In fact, when I came in here, she was on the phone with the damn police. She’s lucky I didn’t kill her. Anyway, I can’t take the boy because he’s sick. And I don’t want a boy anyway.” She looked down at Luci and bounced her in her arms. “I want a daughter. A daughter just like I would have had if I hadn’t been forced to get rid of her.”

A phrase stuck out in Tessa’s mind: _Ellie had been on the phone with the police._ That meant they were on their way. Since the moment she had burst out of the closet, it felt like hours had passed, but in reality it had probably been no more than four minutes. The longer she could keep Audrey talking, the less chance there was that she would be able to use the knife on the children or anyone else. She realized with a sickening guilt that the only way to save her family at this point was to make Audrey believe that she cared about her, to distract her and pray that she could kill enough time before Audrey realized her game.

“Your baby!” Tessa called out, Audrey narrowing her eyes at her, “Tell me about your baby. Please. I want to hear about her.”

“She never got to be born,” Audrey hissed back at her, “because of my parents. Because they said it would ruin my life to have a child at such a young age. They said that I wouldn’t be a good mom. But I think they’re wrong. What do you think, Tessa?” 

“I think they’re wrong, too,” Tessa replied quickly, not wasting a moment. “I think you would have been a great mom.” 

“I still will be a good mom,” Audrey responded almost robotically, looking down at Luci. “And I’m going to show everyone.” She studied Luci for a long moment, and then smiled gently at her. “I’m going to name her Melody.”

Tessa’s heart felt as if it had been frozen in ice, her stomach wrapped with barbwire that squeezed so tightly she could feel the physical pain. She wanted to snatch Luci out of her arms, but that knife was still so close to her delicate little throat and she couldn’t take the chance. 

“Melody,” Tessa repeated the name softly, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, but it was impossible. She wavered and cleared her throat softly before speaking again. “That’s a beautiful name. Really, that’s lovely. But-”

“But what?” Audrey glanced up at her, narrowing her eyes. 

“But you can’t take my baby,” Tessa tried to reason with her now, desperate to look at the clock and see how long she’d been able to stall. “You can’t take her, Audrey. She already has a name, and she has a family. Her fingerprints are on record with the hospital. You know I’d have to call the police and report her missing.” Her voice was stronger now, and Tessa felt more confident in the way Audrey was watching her. She glanced down at Luci as if she hadn’t suspected this strange turn of events. “But you can have another baby. You really can, Audrey. All you have to do is go to your doctor, and tell them you would like to try and conceive. They’ll be able to help you.” 

It was so ridiculous, this conversation. It was as if they were back on tour, having a casual discussion in Audrey’s hotel room, not standing in her home holding a knife covered in blood and threatening to kidnap one of her children. 

“Is it really that easy?” Audrey asked, tilting her head a little. Her grip loosened on Luci, and Tessa took a breath. “But who would the father be?” 

“It could be anyone,” Tessa continued, not daring to remove her eyes from her daughter. “You can pick anyone who is a donor. It’s that easy.” 

Audrey glanced down at the baby in her arms, seeming to consider this for a moment. Then, she raised her eyes to Tessa. 

“I want Scott to do it.” 

“I’m sorry?” Tessa asked, blinking up at her in surprise. Her words had caught her completely off guard, and Audrey was watching her now with a gentle smile on her face. 

“I want Scott to be the father,” she requested simply, as if she were asking them to help her move a piece of furniture. Tessa hesitated for a moment, and then shook her head. 

“Well, Audrey, Scott’s in kind of a precarious situation right now,” she admitted, feeling absolutely ridiculous at the path their conversation was taking. “You stabbed him, remember?”

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Audrey waved her words off as if there were no point in even considering them. “I barely nicked him.”

“He was bleeding pretty badly,” Tessa acknowledged, inching closer to her. She glanced toward the door at the sound of sirens far off in the distance. She took a deep breath, but made an attempt not to appear too relieved. “Why don’t you give me Luci and we can talk more about this before the police arrive?” 

Audrey blinked down at the baby one more time before offering her to Tessa. Holding her breath, Tessa reached for her and took her into her arms, clutching her tightly against her chest, silent tears slipping down her cheeks as she hugged the baby close to her. She held her securely in her arms, her lips whispering silent thanks. 

“Thank you,” Tessa raised her eyes to Audrey. “Thank you for not hurting my children.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Audrey rolled her eyes and Tessa was suddenly reminded of a teenager. Even the way she held the knife now, so carelessly, as if she knew she were in control but bored of the whole situation. “I’m not going to be able to have a baby in jail.”

“No, probably not,” Tessa replied gently, taking advantage of the other woman’s distraction as she studied the knife in her hand. “But one day, maybe.”

 _There’s not going to be a one day_ , Tessa thought, _I’m going to make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life locked up._ Tessa’s fingers tightened around the item she still held in her hand, listening as the siren drew nearer. _Please get to Scott in time_ , she prayed. If he didn’t make it through this, she wasn’t sure how she’d go on living. 

“But if I’m going to spend the rest of my life in jail anyway,” Audrey mused suddenly, “I might as well kill you first.”

She moved quickly, and Tessa hadn’t been anticipating it, but she brought her right hand up just as Audrey raised the knife. The ice skate in Tessa’s hand collided with Audrey’s head, the slick, sharp metal of the blade immediately drawing blood. Tessa gasped, dropping the skate and stepping back, watching as a thick red line of blood appeared on the side of her head. Audrey’s lips formed an _O_ of surprise as she stumbled back, the knife slipping from her hand as she brought her fingers up to touch her bloody temple. She drew her fingers away, looking at them with confusion in her unblinking eyes.

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill you,” Tessa spit the words back to her, echoing the very ones she had used when speaking of Ellie. “And don’t fucking _touch_ my babies!”

The blue and red lights of the police car illuminated the room, and she stumbled away from Audrey’s prone form. She gathered the babies in her arms and encouraged Ellie to hold onto her as they raced down the stairs. They unlocked the door and the police rushed in, voices loud and concerned.

“Upstairs,” Tessa could only manage to breathe, “and please help my husband. Please.”

The sound of footsteps on the stairs was followed by the paramedics rushing through the front door and a call for help. Tessa stood, shocked, by the door, holding the babies and clutching Ellie’s hand as the world spun around them. Finally, a police officer with a kind face appeared, placing a hand on Tessa’s back and guiding her outside, and her legs managed to hold her as she made her way down the front stairs and to an ambulance. Another police officer began to speak kindly with Ellie, presenting her with a teddy bear, and yet another appeared to help her with the twins. 

And then, when the paramedics once again appeared in the front doorway, Scott’s prone form positioned on a stretcher, Tessa finally broke down and began to scream.


	24. Chapter 24

She was exhausted but couldn’t sleep. She wasn’t sure if she would ever sleep again. Between the time the paramedics had loaded Scott’s pale frame into the ambulance and where Tessa currently sat in the waiting room surrounded by Scott’s family, nearly two hours had passed. She slumped in a chair, Ellie asleep across her lap. Of course she had called her mother on the way to the hospital and Kate had met her there, holding Tessa as she collapsed, sobbing, into her mother’s arms. 

Kate had stayed for nearly an hour before Tessa had pleaded with her to take the children to her home and let them get some sleep. The twins were nearly hysterical with exhaustion and she had taken them into the nursing room, allowing them to feed as she cried quietly to herself. Once they’d settled down, she had emerged and taken Ellie into her arms, looking at her tiny, terrified face and tried to explain to her that she needed to go with her grandmother, and that Tessa needed to wait at the hospital for Scott. 

“Mommy, I can’t leave you,” she shook her head, eyes red and full of tears. She rubbed at her eyes from exhaustion, sobbing quietly. “Please don’t make me go.”  
It had been enough to convince Tessa, and she nodded, pulling the little girl into a tight hug. 

“Okay, baby. You don’t have to go. You can stay here with Mommy.”

Shortly after, Kate had taken the twins home with her, leaving Ellie and Tessa waiting along with Scott’s family. Ellie had curled into her arms, eyes wide and alert, but within fifteen minutes she was lost in a deep sleep, sagging in Tessa’s arms. Honestly, Tessa was glad for it. She needed her children right now, needed to know that they were safe, have her arms around them. The babies were still so tiny, though, and so premature. It wasn’t safe for them to be in the hospital because while Tessa’s arms could protect them from psychotic women with knives, she couldn’t protect them from germs. 

Scott had been rushed into emergency surgery when he’d arrived at the hospital, and from what little Tessa had been told so far, the knife had pierced his skin just beneath his belly button. It had gone deep enough to nick his intestines, and doctors were worried about the possibility of infection. They had told her to expect a wait of a few hours, but each time she glanced at the clock and no one appeared to update her on Scott’s condition, her blood ran colder. 

His mother and aunt were a mess, naturally. Tessa was as supportive as she could be, murmuring words of encouragement and assuring them that Scott was strong enough to pull through, but eventually she’d sunk into herself. She felt unable to be strong for anyone but herself and Ellie right now, and even that was highly dependent on the next news report from the surgeon. While his family sat and discussed the possibilities, sobs puncturing their words, Tessa kept to herself. She closed her eyes when she felt the tears threatening to spill and stroked Ellie’s hair when she felt as if she might react to all of the fear and hurt with anger. 

She hadn’t killed Audrey, though Tessa wasn’t sure if the fact made her thankful or regretful. She would spend the rest of her life in prison, Tessa hoped, but there was always the fear that she would be paroled: that some judge would take pity on the pretty young woman who just went a little crazy. It wouldn’t be the first time such a thing had happened. She was probably at the same hospital now, being treated for her head wound. Tessa had been questioned by the police at her house, of course, but with Audrey’s documented history of stalking and threats of physical violence, the story of what had happened was fairly black and white. 

She was drawn from her thoughts by the surgeon appearing suddenly from behind a set of swinging doors. He and Tessa locked eyes before he made his way over to where she and Scott’s family were waiting. 

Scott was out of surgery, Tessa heard him say. It went well, but the doctor had needed to repair a small area of his intestines, debriding and cleaning it before ensuring that Scott wouldn’t suffer from any consequences like sepsis. He was in recovery now, the doctor said, and would be allowed to have visitors once he was awake. 

Tessa and the others thanked the doctor, exchanging hugs and words of comfort, Tessa feeling numb and unaffected by the doctor’s words. She needed to see him, she realized: no one knew Scott like she did, and she couldn’t take anyone else’s word that he was okay until she could make that decision herself. Even his mother didn’t know the small inconsistencies that relayed his mood and feelings. Tessa knew them all; she knew him better than he knew himself. Both of them understood that. 

They sat for another hour, Tessa gazing down at Ellie, watching her sleep, her eyes tracing over her dark features. She looked so much like Scott, from the slant of her nose to her dark eyelashes. She hoped Ellie would stay asleep now, because she couldn’t stand the thought of explaining to Ellie that she couldn’t visit Daddy, that Daddy was very hurt and would take a long time to recover. Of course, Ellie knew that something had happened. She’d seen the incident, after all, and she’d seen the blood on Tessa’s hands. But her young brain seemed to be in the midst of the fog of the trauma she’d endured, and she had been happy enough to settle against Tessa, seeming to understand that Scott was dealing with an issue that she couldn’t quite comprehend. 

When a nurse finally appeared, informing them that Scott was awake and asking for Tessa, she slipped Ellie into his mother’s arms and hugged the woman tightly, promising that she would tell Scott that his family was in the waiting room, anxious to see him. She followed the nurse through the doors and into the hall, holding her breath as they made their way down a silent corridor to a bay of beds, each separated by a privacy curtain. The nurse held the curtain open for Tessa and she slipped into the small area, her eyes falling upon her husband. 

Scott was on his back, arms at his side. His eyes were closed and she watched him breathe for a moment, studying his pale face, her heart clenching at the sight. She neared the bed, sinking slowly into the chair beside his hospital bed and speaking his name in a soft whisper. 

“Scott?” 

At her voice, his eyelashes fluttered until his eyes were narrow slits, turning his head slowly toward her. 

“Tess.” 

His voice cracked; his throat was dry and simply saying the word seemed to pain him. He moved slowly, raising his left hand in an effort to take her own. She curled her fingers around his, cautiously folding his hand into her, placing a kiss on his knuckles and holding his hand to her chest. 

“Baby, thank God you’re okay,” she was trying not to cry, but her voice was wavering and tears were already burning her eyes. 

“Well,” he responded carefully, a slow smirk slipping across his lips, “This is probably going to screw up the shirtless photoshoot I was booked for next week.”

Her lips parted in surprise at his statement, and then she was crying. She sucked in her breath, blubbering against him as she tried to hold him, tried to get closer to him. He used his other hand to indicate the post-operative bandages, indicating where she shouldn’t touch him. She stayed herself, wanting so desperately to take him fully into her arms and clutch him tightly.

“I was so scared,” she admitted, wiping the tears from her face. “I thought I had lost you. I don’t know what I would do if-”

“Hey,” he called gently, brushing his fingertips across her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, kiddo.”

The familiarity of the nickname brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. He adjusted slightly in the bed, wincing at the pain that tore through his abdomen. His eyes were clearer than they had been just after he’d been stabbed, but she recognized the dullness behind them, thanks in part to the pain medicine he’d been given. Hesitantly she reached out, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him gently. His skin was still pale, but it felt warm and alive, nothing like the way he had felt as she had knelt beside him in Ellie’s bedroom. 

“What happened?” He asked suddenly, his voice quiet, his eyes full of questions. “What did Audrey do?”

“She stabbed you, Scott,” Tessa filled in the blanks for him, “she tried to take Luci. She threatened the kids-”

“Holy shit, the kids,” he seemed to remember them suddenly and Tessa placed a hand gently on his chest to keep him from sitting up too quickly. “Are they okay?”

“They’re fine,” she hushed him, smoothing his hair with her fingers. “The babies are safe with my mom. Ellie’s in the waiting room with yours. She’s terrified. She’s going to need some help working through this. But she’s physically unharmed.” 

Tessa knew that emotional scars were often more painful and longer lasting than their physical counterparts, but she was endlessly grateful that all three of their children had managed to escape without wounds similar to the one currently keeping Scott in this hospital bed. She knew, without a doubt, that Audrey may very well have left one if not all three of their children gravely injured had things not played out the way they had.

“You scared me,” she admitted after a moment, frowning as she met his eyes. “Jesus, Scott. I thought you were dead. I just kept thinking about how lonely and empty my life would be without you.” Her eyes filled with tears at the thought and she buried her head in his chest carefully. “I love you. Please don’t ever leave me like that, baby. I could never live in a world without you.”

“Tess,” he hushed her, raising a hand to stroke the back of her head. “I’m okay. You’re not going to lose me, not now or ever. Besides,” he added after a moment, smirking at her, “it’s barely more than a surface wound.”

“Scott, no. They rushed you into emergency surgery. They don’t do that for surface wounds.” 

“Yeah,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “but you know what that means.”

She eyed him curiously. 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means I’m going to have a bad-ass scar for the rest of my life. You know, I think we should seriously consider getting back into competitive ice dancing. Do you have any idea what the whole ‘stab-wound-survivor’ thing could do for our image?”

Tessa took a moment before she laughed, more in disbelief than actual humor. It was just like him to be making light of this moment, mere hours after nearly losing his life. Part of her wanted to scold him, to chide him for not taking this seriously, but another part of her rejoiced at the fact that he was still here, making stupid jokes and annoying her, still the same Scott he had always been; the same Scott she had fallen in love with so many years ago. Rather than use the opportunity to tell him he was processing his grief in the wrong way, she went along with him. 

“Yeah,” she considered, “maybe if the scar came from a bar fight with a biker gang instead of a woman who weighs one hundred pounds soaking wet.”

The shock on his face startled her, and she hesitated, fearing for a moment that she had taken the joke too far. She opened her mouth, prepared to stammer an apology, when Scott laughed. It was a real laugh, a deep laugh that made him wince as the pain settled in his abdomen. Tessa touched him gently, drawing his attention to her. 

“So what happens now?” He asked, suddenly serious. She looked back at him for a moment, then shook her head. 

“I guess we’re supposed to get on with our lives.”

And that’s what they began to do. 

Scott was released from the hospital after six days, still sore and struggling with any activities that used his abdominal muscles. Tessa assisted him as they made their way into their home, grinning and ducking behind him as Ellie jumped from behind the kitchen island, throwing her arms into the air with a grand gesture of surprise. Scott stumbled back with a hand on his chest, pretending to be shocked despite the large banner that hung above their heads that read _Welcome Home, Daddy_!

“You’re home!” Ellie cried, running and leaping into his arms with reckless abandon. He grunted as she wrapped herself around him, kissing his face repeatedly.

“Ellie,” Tessa warned her, putting a hand up to calm her, “Daddy’s still in a lot of pain, be careful.”

“Oh no!” Ellie pulled away, fear and concern clouding her features. “Are you okay, Daddy?”

“I’m okay,” he smiled at her, patting her side before letting her slip to the floor. “Maybe let’s just lay off the bear hugs for a little while, eh?”

She smiled up at him, nodding. Gently, she slipped her hand into his and began to tug him gently. 

“Daddy, come here! I want to show you something.”

He smiled at Tessa as Ellie pulled him through the kitchen and into the living room. Tessa followed behind them, pausing in the doorway as Ellie helped him settle onto the white couch. She moved to the coffee table before picking up a folded piece of paper and offering it to him. She scrambled onto the couch beside him. 

“It’s a card,” she explained, as his eyes studied the picture on front, “and that’s me giving you a big bear hug, and right there…” she indicated a small red slash on the picture’s stomach, “is your scar.”

“Oh,” he nodded, smiling up at Tessa, “that’s a great picture, Ellie. You’re so artistic.”

“Thanks,” Ellie grinned, “now open it up.”

Scott opened the card, his eyes scanning the words inside the card. Tessa watched him, a smirk playing on her lips as he raised his eyebrows. 

“Dear Daddy,” he read slowly, “I’m sorry you got stabbed. I love you. Love, Ellie.”

He turned to face Ellie, who sat grinning, beaming with pride. 

“I told Mommy what I wanted to say and she helped me write it,” Ellie explained, “do you like it?”

“I love it,” he responded, kissing her cheek. She gingerly wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m glad you’re home Daddy. And I’m glad Audrey got in trouble for what she did. She’s a mean, mean lady and she tricked me.” 

Tessa and Scott had discussed how to approach the topic of Audrey’s punishment with Ellie. Obviously, she had been involved enough to know that Audrey had meant them harm, and had been on the receiving end of Audrey’s threats with the knife. Both of them felt that Ellie deserved to know, that knowing would help her begin to heal and cope with the trauma she’d endured. 

As far as Audrey, she was being held without bail on several counts including aggravated assault, unlawful confinement, and uttering threats. She wouldn’t spend the rest of her life in jail, but with any luck she wouldn’t be released for at least ten years. Tessa hoped by then that Audrey would get the help she so desperately needed, and knew that they would do everything they could to ensure their safety in the meantime. Ellie had already begun sleeping easier, though she refused now to sleep with her closet door closed. She wanted to be able to see inside, to know that no monsters were hiding within. 

That evening, Scott helped get Ellie and the babies into their beds. They were growing each day, changing so quickly that it was difficult to believe they had been so frail only three months ago. They were still small, of course, but were able to hold their heads up, smile, and had recently discovered their hands. Luci preferred her fingers, but Leo loved his pacifier, his thin lips sucking desperately as he met Scott’s eyes, gripping his finger tightly. Tessa watched Scott lovingly, almost afraid to believe that this was real, that he was home and healthy and their lives could continue on in the way they’d always intended them to. 

Scott caught her watching him just before they put Leo into his crib, and after they’d said their goodnights and stepped out of the room, he took her into his arms. His hands rested on her hips, fingers skimming her slender waist. She smiled at him, still taken aback by the way her pulse raced whenever he touched her. She hoped that she still had that effect on him, exciting him and stirring his arousal even now, after three children and so many years together. 

As if he knew what she was thinking, as if he always had, he caught her mouth in a gentle kiss, lingering on her lips before pulling away slowly, his eyes meeting hers. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, feeling suddenly shy and so feminine in his gaze.

“I love you, T,” he said simply, and though he had said those words thousands of times before, it felt like the first time again, and she recalled the first time she had uttered those words to him. It felt like so long ago, and yet it felt as if no time had passed at all. She remembered being in her room, so damn angry and confused and hurt and just needing his love so badly. Saying those words to him, and hearing them in return, and feeling as if her life finally made sense. 

“I love you,” she said now, her stomach fluttering with excitement and passion. “Let’s go to bed. I think you need some TLC from Nurse Tessa tonight, yeah?”

He grinned, linking their fingers together as they made their way down the hall to their bedroom. 

“Tonight and forever, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! I sure will miss this family but I'm excited to start working on a new story ASAP. I have a good idea, but I'm always up for hearing more! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed Heartbeat and Little Things. You have brought me so much joy. I'll be back soon with a new story!


End file.
